ENCONTROS
by Lady.Nishimura
Summary: Marguerite tem muitas dúvidas sobre um possível futuro com Lord Roxton. E as coisas prometem se complicar ainda mais com á chegada de novos exploradores.
1. Chapter 1

**Encontros**

 **Sinopse**

Marguerite tem muitas dúvidas sobre um possível futuro com John. E como coisas prometem se complicar ainda mais.

 **Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "O Mundo Perdido de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote / Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman / Rosen Productions e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 1) Capítulo 1 - Um Amanhecer de dúvidas**

 **Notas do capítulo**  
Essa é uma minha primeira fic, eu espero que vcs gostem!  
Meus agradecimentos à minha linda melhor fazer Zapzap que tem mais codinomes fazer o que Parcival kkkkk

Mais um dia terminar de começar no platô; O sol brilhante e os seus raios mais intensos invadiam a casa da árvore. Roxton foi o primeiro a acordar. Todos os logotipos estão disponíveis para mais uma excursão pela busca em busca de suprimentos.

Roxton pensou em se levantar da cama antes de todos para ir para o logotipo do café para animar Marguerite e assim diminuir seu mau humor matinal. Ele se lembra de que já faziam três semanas desde que saíram para explorar e acabaram presos em uma caverna depois de um desabamento.

\- Eu nunca pensei que o dia em que eu senti que tudo iria acabar se tornaria o dia em que eu descobri que o mais precioso eu tenho em minha vida: o amor de Marguerite!

Com o sentimento do amor florescendo a cada lembrança que vinha em sua mente, ele terminou de preparar o café e dirigiu o quarto de Marguerite com uma xícara preparada para ela. Desceu como escadas e parou em frente a cortina que servia de porta para dar mais privacidade a herdeira; Ele puxou lentamente o pano para o lado e fixou o olhos em Marguerite, que ainda estava dormindo.

Roxton foi chegando cada vez mais perto, colocou uma xícara em cima da penteadeira e se sentou na cama. Ele observa uma beleza da mulher que construiu tantas barreiras em torno do coração por segurança e auto preservação; Barreiras que ele lutou tanto para quebrar O homem é sentiu orgulhoso por ela ser tão linda, forte, inteligente, entre outras coisas boas e ruínas. Assim, sem perceber, ele desceu seus lábios ao encontro dos dela. Marguerite acordou lentamente com uma sensação gostosa e muito familiar em seus lábios, ela devolveu o beijo que o logotipo foi tornado mais intenso e profundo. Quebrou o beijo e encarou Roxton com um brilho nos olhos ...

Eu posso me acostumar a acordar sempre

\- Nada me faria mais feliz. Eu trouxe o seu café!

\- Tenho que dizer que não há fumaça por simples fato de que um pouco estaremos andando nessa maldita selva, hoje seria um dia perfeito.

Não vou ser assim ruim como meu amor, estaremos juntos

\- Juntos também com Challenger, Verônica e quem sabe encontrar o Malone também. Não é preciso uma viagem muito romântica, se é que você me entende.

Roxton deu um sorriso sem graça. A falta de privacidade para explorar os seus sentimentos de amor por sua própria amada ou incomodava cada dia mais, além disto, Marguerite o fez prometer que não iria contar que eles juntos juntos como um casal.

\- Marguerite, não é isso que já está na hora de contarmos que estamos juntos? Sabe, eles entendiam que precisavam de momentos a sós. Eu não gosto de não poder abraçar, segurar a sua mão ou dizer que amo ... Só por que alguém pode nos ver. Não está a fazer nada de errado e eles são os nossos amigos têm certeza de que ficarão muito felizes por nós.

Eu te amo!

Marguerite arregalou os olhos, o seu rosto ficou com um semblante de medo, surpresa e felicidade ...

\- John ... eu ... (suspiros).

Marguerite se sentou na cama pensando em como dar uma resposta satisfatória. A verdade é que estava com muito medo e insegurança quanto ao destino de sua relação; Como barreiras podiam não existem mais em seu coração, mas todos os seus segredos e como consequências de escolhas erradas ainda muito vivas na mente da bela morena. _"Aqui não há uma coisa, mas quando voltarmos? E se eu tive que deixá-lo ou, pior, e se ele me deixar? Ou, meu Deus, e tudo o_ _que está vivendo agora para apenas mais uma aventura ? ... Só mais uma conquista entre tantas outras! Malone com certeza vai escrever sobre isso em seus diários e eu vou ficar conhecendo por toda a sociedade de Londres como o divertimento do famoso caçador ..._ _eu queria ser alguém de quem ele Pudesse se orgulhar, com quem ele pudesse entrar de mãos dadas não grande salão sem fazer um alvoroço de fofocas e perguntas impertinentes ... Eu te amo tanto João, pena que na vida minha vida ou amor parece que simplesmente não se encaixa! "_

Roxton olhou para ela preocupado esperando uma reposta. Percebendo que os seus olhos do céu marijados ele um abraço e beijou sua testa.

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor, eu quero esperar para você. Tão espero que não demore muito, como as vezes é difícil me conter ...

Os dois trocaram sorrisos. Marguerite se sentiu aliviada por não ter que dar uma resposta naquele momento. Ele abraçou ainda mais forte o corpo frágil de sua amada e sentiu o calor do corpo dela, ele sabia que o medo ea incerteza ainda eram presentes fantasmas, mas nada iria afastá-lo, pensou.

\- John, você está me apertando eo meu café vai esfriar!

\- Tem mais café no bule; E quanto ao aperto eu posso trocar por carta, o que você me diz? ...

\- Verônica já deve estar acordada e eu ainda tenho que me arrumar ...

\- Eu te ajudo, vou tirar essa camisola pra você.

Roxton fez uma cara de pura malícia, chegou perto dos lábios dela e encarou com um brilho nos olhos. O beijo foi instantâneo, intenso e desesperado, eles obtiveram resultados.

Roxton subiu a camisola e viu que ela não vestia nada por baixo; Suas mãos deslizaram por todo o corpo dela, sua boca mordiscava e sugava o longo pescoço até os seios. Ele escutou um barulho vindo do topo da casa, então se apressou, abriu uma braguilha da calça, acariciou como coxas macias da mulher; Assim que ela abriu como pernas ele a penetrou.

Marguerite sufocava a vontade de gemer sucumbida com o prazer que estava o sentido, ela é o resultado e Roxton continuou como investidas torcendo pra ninguém entrar em quarto.

Verônica acordou, fez sua higiene pessoal e caminhou para a cozinha para preparar o café. Ela olhou, reparou que estava tudo pronto e ficou satisfeita.

\- Hum ... pode ser encontrado em Roxton, mas onde ele está?

Verônica arqueou uma sobrancelha imaginando onde Roxton poderia ser o logo da quarto da herdeira veio a sua mente. " _A esses dois ... Quando vão logo admitir seus sentimentos?"._ Com esse pensamento, Verônica deu um sorriso que o logotipo desapareceu com uma imaginação de que poderia estar Malone; Ela desejou profundamente que ele étivo junto dela.

Desafiador caminhou até uma cozinha tudo animado pensando nas novas descobertas científicas que viajam em Nova Viagem à Selva.

\- Bom dia, Verônica!

\- Bom dia, quer um pouco de chá?

Sim, por favor. Onde está Roxton? É melhor acordar Marguerite. Temos de partir de um trabalho para explorar o máximo possível com uma luz do dia, nosso estoque de remédios está muito baixo.

\- Sim, você tem razão. Bom, Roxton está no quarto da Marguerite. Creio que ela já está acordada - Veronica deu um sorrisinho maroto para que Challenger pudesse uma mensagem.

Quinze minutos depois, Roxton emergiu do andar de baixo com um sorriso de ponta a ponta eo rosto corado. Ele viu Verônica lavando umas xícaras, chegou perto de cumprimentou. Ela olhou bem para ele e todas as suas suspeitas foram confirmadas.

\- Bom dia, Roxton. Marguerite já está pronta? Logotipo de Precisamos ir.

\- Ah, sim, ela está vestindo ... ah ... bem, ela já está vindo.

Muito sem graça por ter praticamente entregado, Roxton foi preparado como armas. Verônica sorriu e revirou os olhos.

Marguerite logo apareceu com uma cara fechada e pensativa, nem se quer percebeu uma presença de Verônica; Ela se sentou a mesa e pegou uma fruta que custou uma morder de tão perdida em seus pensamentos. Verônica notou que tinha algo de errado, não há mão de ombro da herdeira e ...

\- Marguerite, você está bem?

\- Ah bom dia, Verônica. Sim, eu estou bem, é tão maldita que não estou nem um pouco de um fim de fazer.

Veronica percebeu que não era assim, mas decidiu não continuar a fazer o mesmo que ela sabia que Marguerite não iria contar nada - já que a Verônica é considerada como uma irmã e está disposta a ajudar com seus problemas.

Desafiador saiu do laboratório e perguntou se todos os prontos para seguir viagem. Marguerite foi uma última a entrar no elevador; Além das duvidas, medo etc, que assolavam sua mente, ela sentiu uma tontura que logo passou. Isso aconteceu há alguns dias. Uma suspeita veio a sua mente como uma bala e um arrepio subiu por sua espinha. _"Estou com um pressentimento ruim ..."_ . Ela desceu e encontrou os outros membros da casa na clareira. Verônica veio com ela:

\- Marguerite, você demorou; Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Você está muito feliz, talvez seja melhor ficar aqui. Eu posso ficar com você ou Roxton.

Marguerite levou um susto com uma observação de Verônica sobre sua própria aparência, ela não queria alarmar ninguém, principalmente Roxton. Então fez o que achou melhor: fingiu que estava tudo bem e que não há motivos para se preocupar.

\- Está tudo bem, Verônica. Eu já disse, não dormi direito e estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas é só isso. Além do mais, precisamos ir em viagem e você pode fazer o melhor que o estoque de remédios com bom abastecido!

\- Bom se você diz ... Então vamos, outros já estão esperando.

\- Sim, vamos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Encontros**

 **Sinopse**

Marguerite tem muitas dúvidas sobre um possível futuro com John. E as coisas prometem se complicar ainda mais. 

**Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 2) Capítulo 2 - Na selva**

Os exploradores seguiram viagem selva adentro, colhendo plantas, raízes, casca de salgueiro... E Challenger se deslumbrava com cada novo inseto e algumas espécies de flores que nunca tinham visto.

– Veja, Verônica, essa flor é incrivel! Você já havia visto ela antes?

– Sim, professor. É bom levar algumas delas; eu li em um dos diários do meu pai que as folhas dessa planta possuem uma substância anti-inflamatória muito eficaz.

Marguerite e Roxton estavam colhendo algumas raízes perto dali. Roxton, apesar do inicio de manhã maravilhosa que ele teve com Marguerite, sentiu que ela o estava evitando desde então.

– Marguerite, você quer conversar sobre o que está te perturbando?

– Não é nada, Roxton. Só estou cansada e quero voltar logo pra casa da árvore, então se apresse com essa ervas daninhas.

– Bom, se não é nada então por que você não me olha nos olhos e me dá um sorriso? Eu me preocupo com você e não quero que esconda nada de mim; já passamos dessa fase, assim eu espero. É sobre o que conversamos de manha, não é? Eu já disse que vou esperar até a hora que você achar melhor. Só não que você se feche outra vez, já disse que nunca vou te deixar. Confia em mim, meu amor? Nunca vou te deixar, nem se você me pedisse!

Roxton tocou o rosto dela com ternura, os seus olhos expressavam tudo o que acabara de dizer com tanta ênfase. Ela não queria que houvesse qualquer dúvida sobre o seu amor.

– John, eu sei que você me ama, mas tem coisas que vão muito além do amor e que não podem ser ignoradas!

– Então está tudo bem como você disse agora há pouco?

– John, me deixa em paz! Vamos logo terminar isso, eu vou ajudar Challenger com aquelas flores.

Roxton pegou o braço dela com força pra ela não poder fugir.

– John, me solta!

Ele a encarou firme. Estava furioso com as incertezas, as dúvidas etc, que Marguerite revelou com o comentário anterior.

– Me escute, essa conversa ainda não acabou e quando voltarmos para a casa da árvore vamos resolver de vez toda essa situação, você me entendeu?

Ele soltou o braço dela e Margurite continuou a caminhar sem dizer nada, foi muito duro ver como John ficou chateado. _Oh, meu deus, o que vou fazer? Eu o amo tanto e agora não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei, não sei..._.

Marguerite chegou perto de Challenger e sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos do cientista observando um besouro vermelho caminhando entre as flores.

– Challenger, deixa esse inseto estúpido aí e vamos logo colher essas plantas!

– Minha cara, é uma pena que você não reconhece esse espécime maravilhoso. E já temos o suficiente dessas plantas, vamos continuar mais ao sul. Nesse ritmo estaremos de volta em 3 dias.

– 3 DIAS?! TUDO ISSO?!

Veronica deu sinal para o grupo se reunir; ela encontrou pegadas de homens macacos muito perto dali.

– Vamos seguir em frente até acharmos um lugar seguro para acampar. Fiquem atentos quanto a homens macacos por perto.

O grupo seguiu mais ao sul da selva sem muitos problemas, eles encontram uma clareira perto de um riacho e começaram a montar o acampamento. O clima estava tenso entre Margurite e Roxton, então o caçador preferiu ir preparar o jantar.

Marguerite montou a barraca junto com Verônica, em silencio. A herdeira estava muito enjoada e não queria que a outra percebesse nada, mas foi impossível quando, de repente, Marguerite desmaiou. Verônica foi rápida e conseguiu amparar a queda da bela morena.

– MARGUERITE! MARGUERITE! ROXTOOON! CHALLEGEEER! VENHAM AQUI DEPRESSA!

Roxton veio correndo; quando viu Marguerite inconsciente nos braços de Verônica seu coração parou por alguns instantes.

– O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA, VERÔNICA?

– Eu não sei! De repente ela desmaiou, vamos levá-la para dentro da barraca.

– Sim, deixa que vou pegar ela.

Quando Roxton a pegou no colo Marguerite acordou; sentiu os braços fortes a envolvendo em um abraço.

– Roxton, o que você está fazendo? Me põe no chão.

– Você desmaiou. Não vai caminhar.

Verônica e Challenger preparam uma cama com os cobertores que trouxeram. Gentilmente, Roxton deitou Marguerite, que ainda estava protestando sobre os cuidados do caçador.

– Eu já disse que estou bem. Só tive uma tontura.

– Você vai ficar deitada aí e pronto. Challenger, o que será que ela tem? Ela vai ficar bem? - a procupação e o amor na voz de Roxton comoveu a todos!

Challenger pôs a mão na testa de Marguerite para medir a temperatura e constatou que não havia febre.

– Minha querida, quando foi a ultima vez que você comeu?

– Ah acho que eu comi uma fruta hoje de manhã na casa árvore.

Roxton ficou nervoso com o que ouviu; ele tinha perguntando mais cedo se ela comeu alguma coisa e ela mentiu dizendo que sim, que estava bem.

– Marguerite, por que você mentiu pra mim? Está sem comer o dia todo e agora deve estar doente, está satisfeita?

– John, me desculpe, eu só não estava com fome e, além disso, não estou doente. Minha pressão deve ter caído e só isso! Pare de ser tão exagerado.

Challenger interveio antes que os dois começassem a brigar.

– Ela está bem, Roxton, não se preocupe. Vamos terminar de preparar o jantar, ela precisa comer para se estabilizar. Marguerite, você não pode ficar sem se alimentar com esse calor e a longa caminhada que demos hoje. Muito me admira você não ter desmaiado antes.

– Tá bom, eu não vou... Agora, se me derem licença, eu vou me lavar antes do jantar.

Dizendo isso ela se levantou e caminhou entre os dois homens. Roxton agarrou o braço dela e...

– Onde você pensa que vai? Se não percebeu, você acabou de passar mal; não pode sair sozinha no meio dessa selva. Você deveria ficar deitada!

– Me solta! Eu vou aonde eu quiser, você não manda em mim.

Os dois estavam se fuzilando com os olhos, então Veronica, já de saco cheio da briga dos dois...

– Parem de brigar, vocês dois. Marguerite, se você está mesmo se sentindo melhor eu vou com você. O riacho é perto daqui.

– Estou me sentindo bem, Verônica, e vou me sentir ótima depois de um bom banho.

– Então vamos.

Roxton não gostou nada disso, mas nada pôde fazer.

– Estejam de volta em meia hora ou vou buscá-las.

Ele disse olhando diretamente para a herdeira que revirou os olhos e fingiu não dar a mínima. E assim elas seguiram rumo ao riacho; Veronica sabia que Marguerite só queria ficar um pouco longe de Roxton e que o banho foi a melhor desculpa.

– Marguerite, eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas eu não posso ficar quieta vendo essa situação... Você e o Roxton se amam, assumam logo isso! Não é segredo pra ninguém e é até muito divertido ver vocês tentando, em vão, fingir serem apenas amigos, mas acho que isso está incomodando o Roxton e você está muito estranha há algum tempo. Já te disse que você pode desabafar comigo, eu não estou interessada no seu dinheiro e não vou te fazer nenhum mal. Só quero te ajudar, eu sou sua amiga.

Marguerite se espantou, ela não esperava essa reação vinda da linda garota da selva. _Não é que eu não confie em você, Verônica, mas é tudo tão complicado. O que você pode entender sobre a minha situação? Sobre o meu passado? Como Roxton vai me aceitar depois que saírmos desse platô? E agora que eu não tenho certeza se sou só apenas eu que ele pode aceitar ou não..._ , pensava a herdeira.

–Verônica, eu te agradeço, mas não há nada para falar.

– Marguerite, você está ficando até doente de tantos temores guardados pra si mesma. Goste você ou não, essa é sua família agora e nos preocupamos uns com os outros. Você não deve temer o seu amor, apenas viva! Eu nunca falei sobre isso, mas eu tinha muito medo de como ficaria meu relacionamento com Malone quando vocês achassem uma saída do platô. Chegaríamos na sociedade zoológica de mãos dadas e todos nos questionariam sobre por que ele está com uma selvagem!

– Veronica, você não é uma selvagem!

– Eu sei que não sou, mas é o que vão pensar. Entre outras coisas horríveis... E você sabe disso. A sociedade só enxerga as aparências, eu sempre ouvia os meus pais conversando sobre isso e eles tinham razão. A prova disso é o seu medo, Marguerite. Mas agora o Malone foi embora e eu não tive a chance de dizer o que sinto por que tive medo, receio. E tudo isso para eu perceber que nada disso vale a pena, eu hoje sei que iria com ele, enfrentaria o julgamento da sociedade e o importante é que estaríamos juntos!

– Você ficaria em Londres por ele?

– Se eu pudesse, sim. Mas, como protetora, eu tenho que voltar e cumprir o meu papel e estou confiando nos sentimentos do Malone para que ele volte e fique comigo, assim como meu pai ficou com a minha mãe.

–Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai escolher você. Disso não tenho duvidas.

As palavras de Verônica surtiram efeito em Marguerite e ela sentiu que talvez estivesse jogando a sua felicidade no lixo por causa do medo do julgamento dos outros, quando só o que importa é o futuro com o John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Encontros**

 **Sinopse**

Marguerite tem muitas dúvidas sobre um possível futuro com John. E as coisas prometem se complicar ainda mais. 

**Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 3) Capítulo 3 - Onde ela está?**

– Marguerite, chegamos. Você toma banho primeiro e não demora porque logo Roxton estará aqui rsrs – Verônica tentava apressar o sempre demorado banho da outra.

–É você tem razão!

Marguerite se despiu e entrou na água fria; mergulhou fundo querendo lavar todas as angústias que perturbavam sua mente. Ela emergiu da água jogando o cabelo pra trás, estava linda com o brilho da lua iluminando a sua pele branca. A bela herdeira se sentiu aliviada, por um instante não havia mais com o que se preocupar. Ela saiu do riacho olhando em volta a procura de Veronica que não estava lá com as roupas dela.

– VERÔNICA! VERÔNICA! Mas onde estará você? Eu não posso ficar nua aqui pra sempre. Ah se for uma brincadeira ela vai me pagar!

Então, de repente, um homem grande saiu dos arbustos; ele olhou para ela, que estava nua e tremendo, e a devorou com os olhos. Ele foi andando em direção a ela. Marguerite estava apavorada, não sabia onde estava Verônica e estava sem armas, sem nada! Ela cobriu o seu corpo com as mãos e gritou o único nome que veio em sua mente: "ROXTOOON! ROXTOOON! POR FAVOR, ME AJUDE ROXTOOOOON!"

O homem se aproximou dela e a agarrou com força pelos braços. Marguerite tentou lutar com ele, mas foi em vão; o homem era muito forte e ele a segurou com uma boneca, puxou uma faca para fazê-la se calar, tirou a camisa esfarrapada que estava usando e entregou a ela.

– Fique quieta e vista isso.

Ela ficou surpresa, pegou rápido a camisa e vestiu. Ela estava extremamente desconfortável por estar nua com as mãos enormes daquele homem em cima dela.

– ONDE ESTA VERÔNICA? O QUE VOCE FEZ COM ELA, ME DIGAAA?!

O homem a agarrou outra vez e puxou-a contra o seu corpo, com o braço firme em volta de sua cintura ele cobriu a boca dela com uma das mãos e foi arrastando-a pela selva.

" _John, onde está você? Me ajuda. E o que será que aconteceu com você, Verônica?"_. Então, Marguerite desmaiou outra vez, o homem sentiu o corpo dela escorregar, pegou-a no colo e a levou.

Verônica estava caída a poucos metros, do outro lado do riacho. Ela acordou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, levou a mão sobre a nuca e sentiu o sangue escorrer. Ela se levantou com dificuldade tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido...

–Marguerite, onde você está?... Ai minha cabeça.

Verônica viu que as roupas de Marguerite estavam espalhadas perto dali; sua preocupação aumentou ainda mais.

– MARGUERIIIITE! MARGUERIIIIITE!

O rosto do homem alto e robusto veio a sua mente e a dor de cabeça ficou mais forte.

Ai meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você? Eu preciso de ajuda.

Verônica voltou o mais rápido possível para o acampamento; sua cabeça doía muito e as tonturas estavam cada vez piores. Ela estava prestes a cair quando finalmente chegou. Roxton olhou pra ela com espanto e correu para segurá-la, ela desmaiou em seus braços. Challenger veio correndo verificar o que tinha acontecido com a garota da selva.

– Ela está com um corte feio na cabeça, precisamos limpar isso. Venha, Roxton, traga-a para dentro da barraca.

– MAS ONDE ESTÁ MARGUERITE? Ah, se alguma coisa aconteceu com ela eu não vou me perdoar.

– Roxton, vá para o riacho encontrar Marguerite. Eu vou cuidar da Verônica.

Roxton correu como uma bala até o riacho, seus pensamentos e o medo o estavam consumindo. Ele chegou, olhou em volta e não viu Marguerite. Foi caminhando em volta até que, por fim, achou as roupas dela e sentiu ainda mais medo. Ela estava em algum lugar totalmente desamparada e sabe Deus com quem. Roxton continuou procurando por qualquer coisa que o levasse até sua amada; havia pegadas e sinal de luta.

– Marguerite, meu amor eu vou te encontrar!

Com o desespero tomando de conta do caçador, ele foi seguindo o rastro não se importando se estava escuro e sozinho; só o que importava era encontrar Marguerite e rápido.

Essa não era mesmo a noite de sorte de ninguém. Do nada uma tempestade desabou com toda a fúria levando todas as pegadas e o rastro de Marguerite. Roxton tentou prosseguir desesperadamente, mas foi impossível: estava muito escuro, o vento e a chuva forte jogavam galhos e pedras contra o caçador que mal conseguia dar dois passos sem escorregar na lama. Com muita dificuldade e dor no coração, John se abrigou em uma caverna e lá esperou. O medo e angústia sufocando seus pensamentos sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com Marguerite não o deixavam em paz.

Choveu sem trégua a noite toda; já estava quase amanhecendo quando finalmente parou de chover. Roxton saiu da caverna, olhou em volta e constatou que tudo estava um caos em consequência da forte tempestade.

Sem escolha ele caminhou depressa de volta ao acampamento desejando que Marguerite, de algum jeito, tivesse voltado assim como Veronica, e que tivessem encontrado abrigo para se proteger da tempestade. Chegando lá ele encontrou as barracas jogadas na lama e não havia ninguém. Challenger percebeu que o tempo ia mudar e foi em direção a um conjunto de cavernas próximo da clareira, levando a jovem inconsciente.

John ouviu um barulho de alguém chegando perto, pegou o rifle e apontou na direção dos arbustos…

– QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?

Challenger apareceu entre os arbustos e ficou aliviado por ver que John estava bem, porém logo percebeu que Marguerite não estava com ele.

– Roxton, que bom que está bem. Eu estava preocupado. E Marguerite?

– Eu segui uma trilha, vi as pegadas dela e, pelo tamanho da outra, era de um homem. Aí caiu essa MALDITA TEMPESTADE QUE VARREU TUDO, DROGA! E Verônica como está? Ela acordou? Ela deve ter visto quem atacou e levou Marguerite!

– A pancada foi muito forte, ela ainda está inconsciente e com febre. Precisamos levá-la para a casa da árvore.

– EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR MARGUERITE PRA TRÁS!

–John, seja sensato! Verônica é a única que sabe quem a levou e precisamos cuidar dela, não há rastros para seguir e temos que nos abastecer. A melhor chance de encontrar Marguerite é voltar pra casa e ajudar Verônica.

John sabia que Challenger estava certo, mas foi um verdadeiro sacrifício sequer imaginar ir para casa da árvore sabendo que Marguerite estava em perigo.

– Seja lá quem for eu juro que vou MATAR se pôr um dedo nela!

Os dois seguiram para o conjunto de cavernas, chegando lá Verônica estava sentada com as mãos na cabeça.

– Oh, graças Deus, você acordou minha querida! Como está se sentindo?

Challenger verificou a temperatura: Verônica ainda estava com febre e isso o deixou muito preocupado.

– Ai minha cabeça... Challenger, o que aconteceu?

– Eu não sei... É exatamente o que ia lhe perguntar. Você chegou no acampamento ferida e sem Marguerite...Você viu quem as atacou?

Roxton estava impaciente querendo respostas. Ele se abaixou, pôs a mão no ombro de Verônica, olhou-a com pena e, principalmente, muita culpa por não ter ido com elas para o riacho – mesmo sentindo que algo de ruim poderia acontecer... e aconteceu! Ele perguntou com desespero em sua voz:

– Verônica, por favor, tente se lembrar do que aconteceu...

– Eu... eu não... Ai, minha cabeça está explodindo... E Marguerite onde ela está?

– Alguém a levou; muito provavelmente quem te atacou.

Mas Verônica desmaiou novamente. Roxton ficou frustrado e muito preocupado com a situação da jovem loira, que não era nada boa.

–Vamos, Roxton, precisamos levá-la pra casa...

Roxton cobriu-a com um cobertor e levou-a nos braços; seguiram viagem de volta para casa o mais rápido que podiam, com poucas paradas para descansar e beber água. Verônica piorou no caminho. Assim, eles avistaram a aldeia Zanga e foram pra lá, já que estava mais próxima do que a casa da árvore. Chegando lá, quase sem fôlego, eles pediram ajuda a Assai, filha do líder do Zangas.

– Por favor, Assai, nos ajude! Verônica está ardendo em febre!

– SIM! Venham depressa! Vamos levá-la para a cabana do xamã.

Roxton colocou Verônica na cama, Assai falou com xamã na língua zanga e depois olhou para os dois homem angustiados a sua frente.

– Vamos, ele pediu pra sairmos. O xamã vai cuidar dela, ela irá ficar bem. Vamos...

Challenger protestou um pouco; ele não queria deixar Verônica sozinha, mas Assai o convenceu. A futura líder dos Zangas estava apreensiva para saber o que havia acontecido com sua amiga de infância.

– Me digam, o que aconteceu?

Challenger contou tudo o que havia acontecido. Assai disponibilizou alguns guerreiros para acompanhar nas buscas para achar Marguerite, Roxton ficou agradecido e por ele já teria saído às cegas no meio da selva para encontrá-la.

Assai então disse que Marguerite poderia ter sido levada por traficantes de escravos; isso estava na mente de Roxton mas doía demais sequer imaginar!

– Assai, você sabe onde esses infelizes fazem o comércio de escravos? Eu vou lá agora buscar Marguerite, não posso esperar até que Verônica acorde.

Challenger interveio: - John, você deve esperar; assim poderemos ter mais informações e se fossem realmente traficantes de escravos, então por que não levaram Veronica também?

– EU NÃO SEI! ESTOU FICANDO LOUCO AQUI PARADO ENQUANTO MARGUERITE PODE ESTAR SOFRENDO DE TUDO NAS MÃOS DE ALGUM DESGRAÇADO!

Challenger baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, também estava muito preocupado com o paradeiro de Marguerite e ele sabia que ela poderia estar sofrendo e que John nunca se perdoaria por isso. Mas ele precisava se manter firme para não tomar decisões precipitadas.

–Acalme-se, homem, vamos encontrá-la! Marguerite é muito inteligente e eu sei que ela vai conseguir se virar bem.

–Eu só vou me acalmar quando ela estiver aqui comigo. Eu a amo, Challenger, e não sei o que vou fazer se...

–Vamos encontrá-la, meu velho. Eu sei que vamos. E ela estará bem, não se esqueça de que estamos falando de Marguerite.

 **Notas finais do capítulo**  
Aguarde o próximo! Isso, é claro, se vcs quiserem. =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Encontros**

 **Sinopse**

Marguerite tem muitas dúvidas sobre um possível futuro com John. E as coisas prometem se complicar ainda mais. 

**Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 4) Capitulo 4 - Angústia**

Marguerite acordou deitada em uma grande cama coberta por peles de animais, ela estava sozinha e com muito medo. Ela olhou ao redor, viu uma porta e foi correndo ver se estava aberta; então uma mulher entrou no quarto. Ela parecia ter mais ou menos 50 anos, de cabelos longos e grisalhos presos por uma trança, estava segurando uma bacia com água e alguns panos. Marguerite ficou parada olhando para ela com receio.

– Quem é você? E onde estou?

– Eu já estava ficando preocupada com você, está dormindo a quase dois dias. Deve estar morrendo de fome.

– Não, obrigada. Eu estou mais interessada em saber onde estou.

– Você está na aldeia Anchaiyas.

– O QUE? ONDE? Agora eu estou me lembrando... Aquele brutamonte me arrastando e... Eu não sei o que aconteceu... ONDE ESTÁ VERÔNICA? O QUE FIZERAM COM ELA?

– Se acalme! Randor não vai gostar se você começar a gritar!

– Quem é esse tal de Randor? Eu quero saber o que fizeram com a minha amiga e o que estou fazendo aqui?

– Eu não sei nada da sua amiga. Randor te trouxe na noite passada sozinha e me mandou cuidar de você. Randor é o líder da aldeia e, se eu fosse você, não iria irritá-lo por seu próprio bem.

Marguerite ficou chocada com o que ouviu e sentiu uma tontura e começou cambalear. A mulher a segurou e ajudou a se deitar na cama.

– Menina, você deve está passando mal de fome, eu vou buscar algo pra você comer!

A mulher saiu do quarto e Marguerite continuou deitada tentando entender a sua situação atual. Dez minutos depois a mulher chegou com uma bandeja de frutas, pão e água.

– Vamos, coma. Você precisa se alimentar, está muito fraca.

Marguerite, muito a contragosto, fez o que a mulher pediu, até por que a fome falou mais alto do que o orgulho, mas Marguerite estava cheia de dúvidas e queria respostas...

– Qual o seu nome?

– Cleiá.

–E o seu é...?

– É Marguerite. Você sabe por que esse Randor me sequestrou? O que ele quer de mim?

Cleiá teve pena, mas disse a verdade, por mais dura que fosse.

– Ele quer você. É comum os homens da aldeia raptarem moças para casamento e comércio! Você é muito linda, de pele branca, não há nenhuma mulher por aqui como você.

– NÃO! DE JEITO NENHUM! Meus amigos virão me buscar e esse Randor vai pagar por ter me sequestrado. Tomara que a Verônica tenha conseguido fugir...

Marguerite começou a sentir náuseas, pôs a mão no estômago e não conseguiu segurar o vômito. Cleiá se assustou com o mal-estar da bela morena e a ajudou a se limpar com a água e os panos que havia trazido. Marguerite, ainda muito pálida, começou a se sentir bem melhor ao beber a água que Cleiá havia trago para ela.

– Menina, está se sentindo melhor?

– Acho que sim.

– Me diga, há quanto tempo você vem se sentido mal? Será que você está grávida?!

Marguerite a encarou com medo nos olhos sem saber o que dizer, ela só queria sair logo dali e se aconchegar nos braços de Roxton.

– Eu não sei... Eu não tenho certeza.

– Ahhh Randor vai te matar se você estiver grávida. E, pela minha experiência, eu tenho quase certeza que você está. Se ele não descobrir eu duvido que você segure essa criança depois que ele...

Cleiá parou de falar quando viu o medo nos olhos de Marguerite.

– NÃO! ELE NÃO VAI ENCOSTAR EM MIM NUNCA! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!

– E o que você pode fazer? Ele é muito maior e mais forte do que você. Se quiser um conselho, fique bem quieta e deixe ele fazer o que quiser, assim você vai poupar o esforço e se machucar menos.

– Me ajuda a fugir, por favor? O meu lugar não é aqui e, se eu estiver grávida, não posso perder o bebê. Não posso!

Cleiá sentiu muita pena, mas o medo do líder impiedoso falou mais alto; ela deu as costas e saiu do quarto deixando a porta trancada.

Marguerite levantou rápido da cama e começou a procurar qualquer coisa que pudesse usar para se defender; ela sabia que logo Randor faria uma visita bem desagradável. Infelizmente ela não encontrou nada e só pôde torcer para que Roxton chegasse a tempo para salvá-la.

Randor estava na taverna da aldeia negociando com traficantes de escravos, ele havia comandado um ataque à aldeia vizinha e tomado várias mulheres e crianças para o comércio. Nesse meio tempo, um forasteiro chegou na aldeia chamando atenção de todos os habitantes; era nítido que ele não era um nativo. Ele se dirigiu para a taverna. Ao abrir a porta os olhares e as caras feias não o intimidaram, ele seguiu até o balcão e se serviu de uma bebida.

Randor olhou por cima do ombro e continuou a negociação; os ânimos estavam alterados, pois nenhuma parte queria ceder a um acordo. Então, um dos homens do traficante foi chegando sorrateiramente por trás de Randor e puxou uma faca; o forasteiro viu tudo e sacou uma arma para o capanga. Randor ficou sem entender nada, então ele olhou para trás e viu a faca na mão do homem, pronto para dar o bote. O chefe dos traficantes tentou se explicar, mas antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, Randor enfiou uma faca na garganta do homem; o sangue jorrou longe e, em seguida, Randor deu uma facada em cheio no peito do capanga. Os outros saíram correndo com medo da fúria do líder local. Randor, coberto de sangue, caminhou até o forasteiro.

– O que te traz aqui em minha aldeia?

– Estou viajando e preciso de suprimentos.

– O viajante tem um nome?

– Ah sim, claro, meu nome é Jacob Miller.

Randor era um homem cruel, que não media esforços e nem derramamento de sangue para conseguir o que queria, mas tinha certos princípios. Bem, se um homem salva a sua vida a troco de nada, o mínimo que você pode fazer é oferecer uma refeição digna.

– Venha. Siga-me. Será meu convidado em minha casa e terá o que precisa e amanhã cedo quero você fora daqui.

Jacob ficou com receio de seguir o líder da aldeia até a sua casa, mas não poderia fazer essa desfeita; então, ele agradeceu e o seguiu.

Jacob avistou uma grande cabana, sem dúvida a maior de todas da aldeia. Ao entrar, ele avistou algumas mulheres preparando a comida e escutou gritos de uma mulher vindos do fundo da cabana; o sotaque britânico chamou a sua atenção. Randor começou a gritar por Cleiá e ela veio correndo.

– Sim, senhor, estou aqui.

– Já ouvi que ela acordou.

– Sim, senhor, ela acordou. Eu já a alimentei e ajudei-a a se limpar.

Randor deu ordens para Cleiá alimentar Jacob e dar ele o que precisasse para seguir viagem. Em seguida, caminhou sem olhar para trás até o quarto, quase atropelando Cleiá que estava morrendo de medo do líder descobrir que a mulher que ele trouxe estava grávida de outro homem.

– Ai, coitada dessa moça...

– Olá, sou Jacob. E então, essa moça mora na aldeia?

– Bem, agora esse é o seu lar. Até quando ela sobreviver...

Isso só deixou Jacob mais curioso e apreensivo olhando para os fundos da cabana tentando escutar alguma coisa.

Randor abriu a porta do quarto e Marguerite se afastou com medo de quem poderia ser. Ele fechou a porta e olhou pra ela com um olhar faminto; Marguerite estava apavorada... Ela pensou: _"Cleiá tinha razão. O homem é enorme, eu não tenho a menor chance"._ Randor foi chegando perto e Marguerite foi se afastando e acabou caindo sentada na cama. Ela tentou se levantar, mas Randor a agarrou pelos braços e foi se debruçando encima dela. Marguerite entrou em pânico e começou a gritar por socorro, Randor rasgou a camisa dele, que Marguerite ainda vestia. O corpo nu e a pele branca e macia fizeram o sangue daquele homem ferver. Marguerite tentava lutar para se livrar dele, mas era inútil, as mãos grandes e calejadas percorriam por todo o seu corpo com ferocidade, os apertos deixavam marcas vermelhas nos seios, cintura e coxas. Marguerite se debatia e chorava, ele abriu-lhe as pernas segurando firme e quando ele se debruçou entre elas, Marguerite fechou os olhos e esperou o pior.

Randor sentiu uma pancada forte na cabeça; se levantou meio zonzo para ver quem o tinha atingido. Virou-se para trás e viu o rosto indignado do homem que há pouco tempo tinha salvado sua vida.

Jacob ouviu o choro e os pedidos desesperados de socorro de Marguerite e, mesmo que ele morresse tentando, não podia ficar lá parado. Ele deu outra pancada no meio da cara de Randor com o rifle, mas o homem apenas cambaleou. Randor rugiu como uma fera, foi pra cima de Jacob e o jogou no chão. O líder da aldeia estava furioso; agarrou o pescoço do rapaz e começou apertar com toda a sua força. Marguerite correu, pegou o rifle, apontou pra cabeça de Randor e apertou o gatilho; pra sua surpresa, o rifle estava sem balas.

– Ah, eu não acredito!

Com um raciocínio rápido, ela acertou o rifle com toda sua força na cabeça do brutamontes. Randor aliviou o aperto no pescoço de Jacob, que já estava quase morrendo. Marguerite acertou outra vez e o grandão, finalmente, caiu. Jacob tossiu e se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, Marguerite foi ajudá-lo.

– Anda, precisamos sair daqui antes que ele acorde.

Jacob olhou para Marguerite e ficou deslumbrado com a beleza dela, também reparou que ela estava apenas vestindo uma camisa toda rasgada que mal cobria o seu belo corpo. Cleiá, que estava escondida atrás da porta ouvindo tudo, veio correndo para dentro do quarto.

– Venham comigo, tem uma saída aqui pelos fundos.

Eles seguiram a mulher mais velha e chegaram a uma porta. Marguerite olhou para Cleiá com gratidão.

– Obrigada.

– Cuide do seu bebê.

Cleiá olhou para Jacob que ficou meio sem entender o que acabara de ouvir.

– E você cuide bem dela... Agora vão depressa e cuidado para não serem vistos.

Eles saíram da cabana tentando se esconder atrás de carroças e barris, que estavam por perto; quando viram que não havia ninguém eles correram em direção à selva.

E correram e correram... Até não poder mais. Sem fôlego eles avistaram um rio logo à frente. Marguerite estava em um estado lamentável: suja, com a roupa toda rasgada e os pés feridos. Chegando nas margens, Marguerite caiu de joelhos na beira do rio, exausta, ela bebeu um pouco de água e passado o susto veio a curiosidade... Quem era esse homem que a salvou e que depois ela o salvou?!

Jacob olhou para ela com preocupação, tirou a jaqueta e pôs em cima dos ombros da morena.

– Oi, vista isso. Já vai anoitecer e ficará frio, e não deu tempo de me apresentar como deveria... Meu nome é Jacob Miller.

Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la e Marguerite retribuiu o gesto.

– Meu nome é Marguerite Krux. Posso ver que você não é nascido no platô, com esse sotaque americano e essas roupas de explorador e um rifle sem balas.

Marguerite, então, observou o seu salvador com admiração: olhos azuis, cabelo castanho, alto, ombros largos e um sorriso encantador, ele vestia uma camisa branca, uma calça cáqui e botas e carregava uma mochila, o coldre com uma arma chamou a sua atenção.

– Você é muito observadora minha cara. Eu sou americano, estou nesse platô há 5 anos, vim em uma expedição para a América do Sul para estudar e levar medicamentos a algumas tribos distantes na Amazônia. Porém, fomos atacados por tribos rivais e corremos em direção a algumas cavernas, andamos sem rumo por dias tentando achar uma saída e quando finalmente encontramos a saída, demos de cara com um dinossauro enorme!

– Aposto que você levou um susto e tanto...

– Ah levei sim! E meus companheiros também. Então corremos em direção à selva, muitos morreram. E como uma mulher linda como você veio parar nessa selva cheia de criaturas pré-históricas e homens covardes que raptam moças indefesas?

– É uma longa história e eu preciso voltar pra casa, meus amigos devem estar me procurando.

– Imagino que o seu marido deve estar muito preocupado...

Marguerite arregalou os olhos e não sabia o que responder. _"John deve estar louco de preocupação, mas ele não é o meu marido e como vou contar da gravidez?"_.

– Ei você está bem?

– Sim, eu estou bem. Só quero voltar logo pra casa da árvore e esquecer esse pesadelo horrível com aquele homem nojento!

Jacob pegou a mochila e uma fruta.

– Aqui, pegue essa maçã. No seu estado você não pode ficar sem comer.

– Oh Obrigada!

– Você disse sobre uma casa da árvore?

– Sim, meus amigos e eu quando chegamos aqui conhecemos uma garota da selva, Verônica. Os pais dela construíram uma casa na árvore maravilhosa, com elevador, laboratório, vários quartos e muito mais. E ela nos acolheu.

– Vocês tiveram mesmo muita sorte, depois do ataque do dinossauro sobraram apenas eu e 2 amigos e ficamos vagando pela selva tentando sobreviver a homens macacos, canibais, entre outras coisas; até chegarmos a uma aldeia amigável onde fomos bem recebidos. Eu sou agora uma espécie de curandeiro rsrsr. Uso os meus conhecimentos de medicina pra ajudar os aldeões.

Marguerite ficou admirada com o altruísmo do rapaz. Eles continuaram caminhando pela selva, o sol já estava se pondo e precisavam achar um lugar para passar a noite. Mas ambos estavam muito curiosos pra saber mais um do outro.

– Sr. Miller, o que faz fora da sua aldeia então? Imagino que um curandeiro não deve se ausentar por muito tempo.

– Você tem razão, mas eu precisei sair por um tempo. Preciso saber mais sobre esse platô e buscar uma saída; não posso simplesmente ficar estagnado. Prometi voltar algum dia, fiz grandes amigos que posso até chamar de família.

– Comigo aconteceu o mesmo. A expedição Challenger chegou a esse platô com cada membro buscando o seu próprio objetivo e com o passar do tempo e as dificuldades, sem querer, nos tornamos uma família. Se você contar que eu disse isso vou negar cada palavra!

– Challenger? Por acaso você não está falando do professor George Challenger?

– Sim, ele mesmo. Você o conhece?

– Sim. Eu assisti a algumas de suas palestras, o homem é brilhante!

– Bem, isso não dá pra negar. Você precisa ver as melhorias que ele fez na casa da árvore.

– Quem mais veio com você na expedição?

– Professor Arthur Summerlee, o repórter Ned Malone e o famoso caçador Lord John Roxton.

– Que incrível! Eu já ouvir falar de todos eles! Há quanto tempo vocês estão aqui?

– 3 anos.

– Veja, há uma caverna logo ali. Eu vou verificar se não há ninguém ou alguma fera; fique aqui e se esconda.

– Ok.

Jacob caminhou até a caverna com cautela, olhou mais de perto e verificou que não havia nada; então chamou Marguerite.

– PODE VIR! Está seguro!

Marguerite saiu dos arbustos, deu alguns passos e se sentiu tonta. Jacob percebeu e correu para segura-la; Marguerite se apoiou em uma árvore, ele a pegou no colo e foi em direção a caverna.

– Ei, o que você está sentindo?

– Uma tontura. Não é nada demais!

– Mas é claro que é alguma coisa. Você está grávida! Eu preciso te levar logo pra sua casa, é muito perigoso aqui e você precisa de cuidados.

Jacob a segurava no colo com cuidado e Marguerite repousou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele acariciou o rosto pálido da herdeira, ela estava linda e tão frágil em seus braços, foi perdendo a consciência aos poucos e sussurrou um nome:

– John...

Jacob, então, deduziu quem era o pai do bebê que Marguerite carregava em seu ventre.

 **Notas finais do capítulo**  
Grandes surpresas surgirão no capítulo 5. Aguardem!


	5. Chapter 5

**Encontros**

 **Sinopse**

Marguerite tem muitas dúvidas sobre um possível futuro com John. E as coisas prometem se complicar ainda mais. 

**Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 5) Capítulo 5 – Surpresas do Destino**

Na aldeia Zanga, depois de horas, o xamã saiu da cabana e chamou Assai. Challenger estava apreensivo e John estava prestes a explodir, então, Assai fez sinal para os exploradores entrarem na cabana.

– Venham, ela acordou.

Os dois entram na cabana.

– Como você está se sentindo, Verônica?

– Ah bem melhor, Challenger.

– Veronica, que bom que você está melhor. Você viu quem te atacou? Quem levou Marguerite?

– Ele a levou, aquele maldito; lembro que eu estava vigiando enquanto a Marguerite tomava banho, ouvi um barulho e fui verificar. Então, vi um homem bem alto e forte, ele era horrível, eu não consegui identificar se ele era de alguma aldeia ou tribo vizinha que eu conheça. O maldito me acertou na cabeça antes que pudesse alertar Marguerite!

John ficou furioso; já havia se passado quase dois dias e nenhum sinal de Marguerite, nenhuma pista do seu paradeiro.

– MAS QUE INFERNO! EU VOU AGORA MESMO COM OS ZANGAS PROCURAR MARGUERITE EM CADA CANTO DESSE PLATÔ!

– Precisam encontrá-la rápido! Voltem ao local do acampamento e procurem pelas aldeias mais próximas.

– Verônica está certa, Roxton; vá com os zangas, eu vou ficar e levar Verônica para casa da árvore.

– Nada disso, eu irei junto. Quero ajudar a encontrar Marguerite e eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!

– Você não está em condições de ir nessa viagem, Verônica!

– Challenger tem razão, você deve ficar; eu vou falar com Assai.

Roxton saiu da cabana e encontrou Assai ali por perto.

– Assai, eu preciso de ajuda para procurar Marguerite.

– Sim, claro! Você sai na primeira hora do dia, vou escolher alguns dos guerreiros pra te acompanhar.

– É melhor eu não perder mais tempo e ir agora.

– Roxton, eu entendo a sua pressa, mas já está ficando escuro e é muito perigoso. Você não vai poder ajudá-la se estiver morto.

Sem outra saída, Roxton nada pôde fazer a não ser esperar até o amanhecer.

...

Jacob ficou com Marguerite, exausta, deitada em seus braços até o anoitecer; ele estava muito preocupado com o estado de saúde dela principalmente por causa da gravidez. Marguerite começou a se debater muito angustiada.

– Não! Não! Me solta! NÃO ME TOQUE! Roxtooon, me ajuda, por favor... John?

– Marguerite, acorde. Acorde. É só um pesadelo, você está segura agora. Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar, eu vou te levar pra casa, eu prometo!

Marguerite abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Jacob, os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos; Marguerite sentiu o que nunca pensou que poderia sentir por outro homem além de John: ela sentiu que podia confiar em Jacob e que tudo ficaria bem.

Jacob limpou uma lágrima que percorreu o lindo rosto de Marguerite, ele não sabia explicar como se importava tanto com uma mulher que mal conhecia. Colocou Marguerite sentada contra a parede da caverna, pegou um cobertor na mochila que carregava e pôs no chão, em seguida ele a deitou no cobertor e usou a mochila como travesseiro.

– Eu vou fazer uma fogueira, vai ficar muito frio esta noite. Vi algumas frutas aqui perto, você me espera aqui, durma mais um pouco e eu volto logo.

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum esta noite, não se preocupe, estarei aqui.

Jacob deu um sorriso e saiu da caverna. Marguerite ficou deitada com o coração apertado. _"John, onde você está? Não me deixe..."_. Marguerite acariciou a barriga e ficou imaginando como sua vida iria mudar daqui pra frente com a chegada de um bebê.

Jacob voltou pouco tempo depois trazendo frutas, água e galhos quebrados para acender uma fogueira.

– Hum, você está acordada. Tome essas frutas e beba a água, você vai se sentir melhor!

– Obrigada! Mas eu só estarei bem quando voltar pra casa da árvore.

– Ah sim... Lord Roxton deve estar muito preocupado. Eu estaria louco se minha mulher e o meu filho estivessem perdidos na selva.

– Bom, em primeiro lugar eu não me perdi, eu fui sequestrada; e todos os meus devem estar preocupados comigo, não só Lord Roxton.

– Ele é um homem de sorte!

– Porque você diz isso?

– Bom, ele veio sozinho para essa expedição e vai voltar com uma família: uma linda mulher e um filho. Se isso não é ter sorte, então eu não sei o que é rsrs.

– As coisas são bem mais complicadas do que parecem. E sorte pra mim é só um palavra que não significa nada.

– Hoje eu conheci você, Marguerite, foi um dia de muita sorte pra mim!

Marguerite ficou vermelha e tratou logo de mudar de assunto.

– É, você tinha razão. Agora já estou me sentindo bem melhor. Vou dormir; amanhã eu tenho que procurar o caminho de volta pra casa da árvore.

– Eu prometi que você vai ficar bem e que vou te levar pra casa, então não se preocupe, eu sou um homem que não costuma quebrar promessas.

– Espero que você esteja falando a verdade. Boa noite e obrigada por me salvar.

– Que eu me lembre, foi você que me salvou. Tenho as marcas no pescoço pra comprovar isso.

Os dois deram risadas dessa última afirmação e Marguerite logo caiu no sono. Jacob ficou observando e zelando por ela.

...

O sol mal havia surgido e Roxton já estava de pé se preparando para ir em busca de sua amada; ele pouco conseguiu dormir, os pesadelos com Marguerite o perturbaram a noite toda. O caçador não foi o único que não consegui dormir, Challenger também já estava de pé. Os dois saíram da cabana que Assai ofereceu para eles passarem a noite e foram ver Verônica.

– Como você está se sentindo hoje, Verônica?

– Já estou bem Challenger, o suficiente para ir junto. Vamos logo procurar a Marguerite, estamos perdendo tempo aqui. Eu fiz um mapa daquela região com a localização de algumas aldeias que me lembro.

– Obrigada, Verônica, mas já conversamos sobre isso ontem, você deve ficar e se recuperar. Tenho que ir agora, encontro vocês na casa da árvore e Marguerite estará do meu lado!

– Boa sorte, Roxton!

O caçador assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da cabana, Challenger o seguiu. Assai os esperava com 4 guerreiros Zanga.

– Roxton, eles irão te ajudar na buscar.

Assai deu sinal e um dos guerreiros veio à frente: - Esse é Akáy. Ele fala a sua língua e conhece bem aquela região.

– Obrigado, Assai.

– Vá e a encontre!

Roxton olhou para a pequena mulher com gratidão e os cinco homens seguiram viagem.

...

Marguerite acordou querendo abrir os olhos e se dar conta de que tudo o que aconteceu não passou de um pesadelo, porém, quando ela os abriu viu que ainda estava na caverna.

– Que bom que você acordou, eu preparei o café!

Marguerite sentiu vontade de chorar ao lembrar da última vez que John a acordou com beijos e uma xícara de café. Jacob viu a dor nos olhos da linda mulher.

– Ei, o que você está sentindo?

Ele chegou perto e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

– Eu estou me sentindo fraca e os meus pés estão doendo um pouco.

Marguerite olhou para seus próprios pés e viu que estavam enfaixados com tiras de roupa, Jacob havia cuidado dos ferimentos causados pela fuga descalça pela selva.

– Quando você fez isso?

– Ontem à noite enquanto você dormia.

– Obrigada!

O aventureiro deu um sorriso e pegou as frutas e o chá de ervas que ele preparou para ela. Marguerite estava com um pouco de febre e o chá iria ajuda-la melhorar.

– Beba o chá, isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor. E tem essas frutas aqui, coma tudo.

– Obrigada. Estou faminta! – disse Marguerite provando um pouco da bebida – Hum... Do que é feito esse chá? Tem um gosto horrível!

– Rsrsrs Você precisa beber tudo. Eu sei que tem um gosto forte, mas é para o seu bem!

– Acho que não é tão pior do que os chás que o Challenger me obriga a tomar quando eu fico doente.

– Eu posso imaginar. Fiquei doente algumas vezes e o antigo curandeiro me dava cada remédio feito de coisas que eu não gosto nem de me lembrar. Bom, o importante agora é você ficar forte para seguirmos viagem. Eu preciso ir caçar para preparar o almoço, não podemos nos manter em pé só comendo frutas! Mas não quero deixar você sozinha aqui.

– Eu vou ficar bem e você tem razão, eu não aguento mais comer frutas. O que eu não daria pra comer um ensopado de raptor!

–Tem certeza?

– Bom, eu espero não encontrar um raptor no meu caminho, prefiro poupar as balas que me restam pra te levar em segurança pra casa.

Marguerite deu um breve sorriso.

– Eu vou agora; prometo voltar rápido, não faça nenhum barulho!

– Tá bom, eu vou ficar bem!

Jacob saiu da caverna e camuflou a entrada com galhos e grande folhas; ele não queria deixá-la, mas era preciso. _"Ela está fraca e ficando doente. Como eu vou levá-la no meio dessa selva com uma pistola, algumas balas e um rifle vazio?... Preciso de ajuda ou ela vai perder o bebê"_.

Marguerite sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo, ela estava se sentindo péssima, sem forças pra se levantar e tendo que depender da ajuda de um estranho. Sua vontade era de se levantar e seguir viagem sozinha, sem ajuda de ninguém, mas desde que teve certeza da gravidez a insegurança e a preocupação com a vida do bebê não a deixavam se arriscar dessa forma! Afinal, ela estava ferida e sem armas, sua melhor chance era continuar com Jacob.

...

John andava pela selva com os guerreiros Zanga sem trégua para descanso, ele queria chegar no máximo até o fim da tarde no local do acampamento e seguir mais ao sul onde, segundo o mapa, havia uma aldeia. O caçador ouviu gritos e de repente um homem veio correndo com um T-Rex logo atrás.

– CORRAAAAAM!

Todos saíram correndo para se salvar. Os guerreiros Zangas se separaram e o T-Rex perseguiu John e o homem até então desconhecido! Eles conseguiram despistar a fera se escondendo em uma fenda em um rochedo. Roxton pôs a cabeça pra fora para se certificar que já era seguro sair, o T-Rex já estava longe.

– Essa foi por pouco!

Eles saíram da fenda e só então os homens se olharam; e para grande surpresa de ambos, já se conheciam muito bem!

– Roxton!? Eu não acredito, eu te encontrei!

Roxton olhou com espanto e receio, por essa ele não esperava.

– Harrison, o que você faz aqui?

– Mas é assim que você trata o seu...

Uma voz feminina interrompeu a conversa!

– HARRISOOOOOON?!

Uma mulher veio correndo e parou bruscamente em frente aos homens ao ver o rosto do belo caçador.

– John? É você?

Ela pulou no pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo com paixão. Roxton ficou paralisado sem saber o que fazer ou falar, ele estava procurando a mulher que ama e encontrou a... (quase noiva) que ele deixou para trás em Londres!

Os guerreiros Zanga surgiram e Harrison apontou a arma pronto para atirar.

– NÃO ATIRE! ELES ESTÃO COMIGO!

Akáy olhou para o caçador e perguntou se seguiriam viagem por aquele lado. John sentiu um aperto no peito, algo que ele não conseguiu explicar, só que deveria continuar seguindo pelo caminho oposto à aldeia. Foi uma intuição que gritou em seu coração.

– Sim, vamos por aqui!

O guerreiro experiente observou o homem e a mulher com desconfiança e se dirigiu a Roxton.

– Por esse caminho há outra aldeia perto de um rio a umas 3 horas daqui, se nos apressarmos vamos chegar antes do final da tarde.

– Então vamos sem perder tempo! Diana, você me explica o que está fazendo aqui no caminho. Eu não posso parar!

– John, espere... Nosso acampamento está aqui perto, venha conosco, precisamos conversar. Eu vim por você!

Roxton respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos de Diana. Harrison observava tudo em silêncio.

– Diana, eu sei que precisamos conversar, mas agora eu preciso encontrar... - Roxton travou e não sabia o que dizer.

– Um membro da expedição que sumiu e... eu preciso muito encontrar!

...

Jacob não teve sorte em caçar na selva, e decidiu pescar. Ele fez o caminho de volta pra caverna com um belo peixe e estava feliz; ao chegar ele verificou que a entrada estava como ele havia deixado e se sentiu aliviado, em seguida ele retirou as folhas e entrou.

– Marguerite, estou de volta! Vou preparar um almoço digno de uma rainha rsrs!

Não houve nenhuma resposta.

– Marguerite?

Jacob se abaixou e pôs a mão no rosto dela.

– Maldição! Você está queimando em febre!

Ele pegou o cantil e a fez beber um pouco d'água, retirou o casaco que havia emprestado a ela e depois rasgou as mangas da camisa. Molhou os panos e foi passando no rosto e no corpo de Marguerite para baixar a febre. Jacob havia colhido algumas folhas e frutos de sabugueiro, ele sabia o seu poder medicinal - aprendeu com o antigo curandeiro. Ele preparou o chá e esperou esfriar um pouco, depois fez Marguerite beber tudo o que podia.

– Você precisa se forte por você e pelo seu filho. Vamos, beba tudo.

Duas horas se passaram, Jacob fez tudo o que podia. Ele verificou a temperatura pela milésima vez e Marguerite estava quase sem febre - para o seu alívio.

– Graças à Deus você está melhorando. O gosto desse chá é de matar, mas não falha nunca!

Ele acariciou o rosto e o cabelo dela admirando a beleza da mulher que estava despertando sentimentos que Jacob não esperava.

...

O clima estava tenso e cheio de dúvidas pra todos os lados; a única coisa que Roxton queria no momento era achar Marguerite e depois esclarecer a situação com Diana.

No caminho para tal aldeia Harrison e Diana não paravam de fazer perguntas e Roxton, já sem paciência, respondia tudo de maneira seca e rápida, ele estava totalmente concentrado em achar Marguerite.

– Vocês dois, eu agradeço por terem vindo atrás de mim, mas eu já disse que vamos conversar sobre tudo depois. Talvez seja melhor vocês voltarem para o seu acampamento, eu encontro vocês depois que achar Marguerite.

– Marguerite Krux, a bela viúva que financiou a expedição?

– Sim, Harrison, é ela!

– John, eu não vou deixar você outra vez, nós vamos com você!

Roxton pensou consigo mesmo: _"isso vai ser um desastre, Marguerite não vai me perdoar..."_.

– Se vão comigo então fiquem quietos e atentos.

O caçador seguiu em frente ao lado de Akáy. Harrison e Diana se encararam... Um olhar às vezes diz tudo!

...

Marguerite foi despertando e sentiu um cheiro gostoso de comida.

– Hum... Seja o que for que você está preparando aí, cheira muito bem!

– Que bom que acordou, você me deu um tremendo susto.

Marguerite pôs a mão sobre a barriga de maneira protetora.

– O que houve? O meu filho está bem? (Desespero em sua voz)

– Fique calma. Você e seu filho estão bem. Eu fiz um peixe, está delicioso.

Ele a ajudou a se sentar e eles comeram o peixe juntos.

– É... Tenho que dizer que você me surpreendeu; não é só um excelente curandeiro, mas também cozinha muito bem!

– Cinco anos neste platô, eu tive que aprender a me virar rsrs. Fico feliz que você gostou do almoço, beba mais do chá.

– Eu preciso mesmo beber isso? Esse chá é bem pior do que o outro.

– Precisa sim, minha cara! Algumas doses dele e você ficará forte o suficiente pra seguir viagem, não podemos ficar aqui por mais tempo.

Jacob estava preocupado, ele tinha visto rastros de homens macacos por perto e Randor e seus homens poderiam chegar ali a qualquer momento.

...

Finalmente eles chegaram até a aldeia e ficaram boquiabertos com que viram. Estava tudo destruído, havia alguns homens e vários idosos. John se aproximou de uns dos aldeões.

– O que aconteceu aqui?

– Fomos atacados pelo líder da aldeia Anchaiyas e seus homens.

– Mas por quê? O que eles queriam?

– Eles levaram nossas mulheres e crianças e mataram todos que tentaram impedir!

Roxton ficou furioso e teve certeza de que era lá que Marguerite estava.

– ME DIGA ONDE FICA ESSA ALDEIA!

– Por que você quer saber? Vai morrer se for até lá!

– ME DIGA ONDE FICA! Por favor!

– Você é louco! A aldeia fica do outro lado do rio, a mais ou menos um dia de viagem. Se você tiver pressa de morrer e quiser se arriscar ainda mais, há um caminho mais rápido.

– Então me diga logo qual é?

– Vocês podem subir o rio, levarão umas 3 horas e verão algumas montanhas; a aldeia fica adiante. Mas por lá há muitos homens macacos e criaturas terríveis!

Diana ouviu atentamente.

– John, é melhor irmos pelo caminho seguro.

– Não, eu não posso esperar mais um dia. Vocês podem ficar se quiserem.

John olhou para o aldeão, agradeceu e seguiu na direção da subida do rio sem olhar para trás. Os guerreiros Zangas o seguiram, Diana e Harrison caminharam devagar e ficaram para trás cochichando.

– Irmãzinha, eu não sei o que você vai fazer, mas John não está nem disfarçado que está completamente apaixonado por essa tal de Marguerite.

– Acha que sou idiota e não percebi isso? Eu espero que essa vadia esteja morta. Agora cale-se e vamos em frente. Nada mudou!

...

– Jacob, é melhor sairmos daqui. Eu já me sinto bem melhor, tenho que voltar pra casa da árvore.

– Sim, você tem razão, mas tem certeza que está se sentindo melhor?

– Sim, eu tenho!

O aventureiro não tinha certeza se ela estava mesmo falando a verdade, mas ele sabia que não podia ficar ali por mais tempo.

– Então vista o meu casaco. Eu vou preparar mais remédio pra você e sairemos ao amanhecer, tudo bem?

– Porque não vamos agora mesmo? Eu já disse que me sinto bem!

– Já está tarde pra seguirmos viagem, não podemos ficar no meio da selva com pouca munição e no escuro. E você ainda está fraca, tenho certeza de que amanhã você estará bem melhor e poderemos ir.

– E mais um dia aqui! Acho que estou melhor o suficiente pra caminhar um pouco, eu quero ir até o rio.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia...

Mas Marguerite não quis nem saber; se levantou e foi caminhando até a saída. Jacob ficou olhando pra ela por um instante e saiu correndo na frente da bela morena.

– Ei, espere. Deixe eu te ajudar, não quero que você caia. Venha, eu vou levar você.

– Eu te agradeço, , mas já posso caminhar sozinha.

– Bem, então segure o meu braço caso você sinta tontura, assim eu posso te segurar.

– Está bem, você é muito gentil!

...

Eles chegaram até as margens do rio. Jacob estava atento olhando para todos os lados.

– Você pode se virar? Eu quero me lavar um pouco, estou me sentindo imunda!

– Ah claro que sim. Só seja bem rápida, temos que sair depressa, não é seguro aqui!

– Eu serei rápida.

Jacob se virou e ficou lutando para não olhar; ele já tinha visto muito do corpo de Marguerite desde o que aconteceu e teve que cuidar dela, mas o desejo estava crescendo desde então e foi difícil ficar ali sem poder olhar ou tocá-la.

...

– Pode se virar, Jacob, já estou pronta. Vamos.

Marguerite sentiu um mal estar, levou a mão no estômago e vomitou.

– Oh droga, acho que você tinha razão, eu não estou muito bem.

– Não se preocupe isso é normal. Você deve estar com um ou dois meses de gravidez e os enjoos são bem frequentes no início.

Jacob a pegou no colo para voltar para caverna, quando ouviu tiros!

– O que será isso?

Marguerite tentou se libertar dos braços de Jacob.

– ME SOLTA! DEVE SER O JOHN ME PROCURANDO, EU PRECISO VÊ-LO!

–Você não sabe se é ele. Eu vou deixar você na caverna em segurança e vou ver de onde veio esses tiros.

–NÃO! EU QUERO IR TAMBÉM, ME SOLTA!

–Fique calma, não grite!

Houve mais tiros e dois homens macacos surgiram correndo entre as árvores.

– Ah essa não! Droga! Marguerite, eu vou te soltar, mas você fique atrás de mim.

Ele pegou a arma, disparou contra o primeiro e o derrubou; o segundo homem macaco fugiu.

...

– Eu escutei um tiro não muito longe daqui. ANDEM, VAMOS!

– John, espere! Os únicos tiros que nós ouvimos foram os nossos!

– Harrison, eu não estou ficando louco, eu ouvi um tiro naquela direção e é pra lá que vou!

John saiu correndo, ele sentia que Marguerite estava por perto e precisando dele.

– ROXTOOOON, ESPERE POR NÓS!

O caçador não deu ouvidos e continuou correndo, ele não queria perder novamente a chance de encontrá-la.

...

– Vamos, Marguerite, precisamos voltar pra caverna, pode ter mais deles por perto.

– Não, eu quero saber de onde veio os tiros! Eu sei que é o John, eu sinto que ele está por perto. Eu sinto!

Marguerite foi perdendo o equilíbrio e Jacob a pegou no colo novamente.

–EU PRECISO IR! ME SOLTA!

– Não pode! Será que você não entende?!

– LARGUE ELA OU JURO QUE TE MATO, DESGRAÇADO!

Jacob olhou para trás e viu Lorde John Roxton, vermelho de raiva, apontando o rifle na direção de sua cabeça.

– Fique calmo! Não atire! Não é o que você está pensando, eu posso explicar!

– CALADO! EU JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ TIRAR AS MÃOS DE CIMA DELA!

 **Notas finais do capítulo**  
Aguardem o próximo capítulo e me cobrem porque eu tô com preguiça de terminar! Kkkkkk


	6. Chapter 6

**Encontros**

 **Sinopse**

Marguerite tem muitas dúvidas sobre um possível futuro com John. E as coisas prometem se complicar ainda mais. 

**Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 6) Capítulo 6 - Encontros e intrigas.**

Marguerite interveio antes que o pior acontecesse; ela ainda estava nos braços de Jacob, pois estava se sentindo muito zonza.

– Roxton, está tudo bem, não atire nele!

Roxton correu para ela sem entender nada e a tirou dos braços de Jacob. Segurou-a em um abraço caloroso e intenso, a emoção do reencontro foi tanta que John caiu de joelhos com Marguerite no colo.

– Eu te encontrei, meu amor! Eu te encontrei.

– Eu sabia que você iria me encontrar, eu senti você por perto!

– Eu nunca vou te deixar! Nunca! Eu te amo!

– Também te amo, John... Te amo muito.

Roxton olhou bem nos lindos olhos de Marguerite e ficou feliz por ouvir as palavras de amor da bela morena com tanta espontaneidade. O medo de perdê-la foi insuportável. Com uma carícia cheia de ternura, John limpou uma lágrima do rosto e a beijou com todo o amor que sentia explodindo em seu peito.

Jacob observava a cena de amor sentindo uma confusão de sentimentos: ciúme, alívio, raiva... Então o aventureiro pigarreou alto e interrompeu o beijo dos apaixonados.

– Lorde Roxton, venha comigo ela precisa se deitar um pouco. Me siga, estamos abrigados naquela caverna ali.

– Eu estou bem, Jacob. Roxton, vamos nos levantar.

Roxton ajudou-a a se levantar e não soltou a mão dela. O caçador começou a reparar bem na herdeira: ela estava com pequenos arranhões e alguns hematomas nas pernas, com os pés enfaixados, vestindo um casaco masculino que só ia até o meio da coxa; a raiva absoluta cegou o caçador que, de repente, sacou uma arma e apontou no meio da testa de Jacob.

– Você tem exatos 5 segundos pra se explicar.

– John, abaixe essa arma!

– Meu nome é Jacob Miller; se acalme eu não fiz nenhum mal a ela, se é o que você está pensando!

– John, é verdade! Abaixe logo essa arma, ele me salvou!

Ele baixou arma e a abraçou forte.

– Quem te levou, meu amor? O que fizeram com você? Está ferida?

– São muitas perguntas! E Verônica, John? O que aconteceu com ela?

– Ela chegou no acampamento ferida na cabeça e tivemos que levá-la as pressas pra casa da árvore, mas ela foi piorando no caminho e paramos na aldeia Zanga. Agora ela já está bem, deve estar na casa da árvore se recuperando.

Ela queria muito vir comigo te procurar. Agora me diga, o que aconteceu com você? E não me esconda nada!

– Eu saí do riacho, procurei pela Verônica, que estava com as minhas roupas, e um homem que mais parecia uma montanha me agarrou e me arrastou pela selva; eu desmaiei e só acordei na cama dele.

– ELE TOCOU EM VOCÊ? EU VOU MATÁ-LO!

– Uma mulher ficou cuidando de mim e me disse que eu estava na cabana do líder da aldeia e que ele me queria. Depois ele apareceu e tentou me violentar, mas Jacob me salvou com um rifle sem balas rsrsr.

Roxton ficou sem graça ao encarar o homem a sua frente.

– Me desculpe pelo meu mau jeito, , e muito obrigado por salvá-la.

– Não tem do que se desculpar, Lord Roxton. Eu acho que também faria o mesmo, dado às circunstâncias.

– ROXTOOOOON? ROXTOOOON? ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ?

Diana e os outros surgiram correndo atirando em um grupo de homens macacos que os perseguiam.

– Quem são eles, John?

– Eu já vou te explicar tudo, fique atrás de mim, Marguerite.

Havia muitos homens macacos atacando para todos os lados. Roxton salvou a vida de Harrison com um tiro certeiro em um homem macaco que estava preste atingi-lo com um machadinho, Diana atirava muito bem e não teve muitos problemas, um dos guerreiros Zanga ficou ferido na perna. Roxton foi agarrado por dois homens macacos e Marguerite ficou desprotegida, Jacob a pegou pela mão e a protegeu dos ataques. Roxton conseguiu se livrar das bestas, atirou no líder do bando e o restante fugiu.

Marguerite correu para ver como estava Roxton e Jacob foi atrás dela, mas Diana foi mais rápida e a herdeira assistiu a uma cena nada agradável: a mulher agarrou o caçador e deu-lhe um beijo.

– Meu amor, você está bem?

– Diana... pare com isso, eu estou bem!

Roxton viu Marguerite à sua frente com olhos marejados e o seu mundo caiu, ele ficou parado sem saber o que fazer naquele momento. Diana se virou e olhou para Marguerite de cima à baixo.

– Oh! Você deve ser a Srta. Krux. Que bom que conseguimos encontrá-la, se eu bem conheço o meu noivo ele nunca iria se perdoar se não a encontrasse!

– Noivo?

– Ahh, mas onde estão os meus modos rsrs. Me chamo Diana Connelly. Eu sou a noiva de John.

A herdeira deu uma olhada em Diana: uma mulher bonita, de cabelo de comprimento médio, liso e castanho claro, olhos azuis e pele clara, ela vestia roupas semelhantes às de Marguerite, camisa azul, calça de montaria bege e botas.

– Como você mesma deduziu, sou Marguerite Krux.

– Krux? Eu não me recordo de ouvir falar desse sobrenome na alta sociedade inglesa... Você é viúva de quem mesmo? Talvez já tenhamos frequentado os mesmos bailes, meu pai adorava as festas na mansão Roxton.

– Acho que não fui a essas festas; minha memória hoje não está muito boa, se eu me lembrar vou correndo te avisar...

– Você com certeza deve ter ouvido falar do meu pai, sou filha de Sir Harold David Connelly. Meu pai era um grande amigo de Lorde Robert Roxton, pai do John. Nos conhecemos desde crianças e eu estou procurando por ele desde de que a expedição foi dada como desaparecida, foi muito difícil achar pessoas dispostas a passar pelo rio Amazonas e todos os seus perigos; infelizmente nossos guias foram mortos em um ataque de raptors, já estamos neste lugar infernal a 3 semanas.

– Oh isso é tão comovente... Já estamos aqui a 3 anos, a senhorita demorou, mas o encontrou e aposto que devem ter muito o que conversar!

Roxton tratou logo de interromper a conversa antes que as coisas ficassem ainda piores. Diana estava com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Marguerite sentiu tanta dor e uma angústia seguida de muita raiva dentro de si mesma, que ela precisou de toda a sua força interna para conseguir segurar as lágrimas.

– Diana, vá ver como está o seu irmão e os outros, eu preciso falar com Marguerite a sós.

– Tudo bem, querido, mas não demore muito, já fiquei longe demais de você! – Com essa alfinetada Diana caminhou até o restante do grupo.

Jacob estava ajudando o guerreiro Zanga ferido, ele logo percebeu a situação complicada quando se apresentou para Harrison e Diana, que disse com toda a pompa que era a noiva de Lorde Roxton. _"Pobre Marguerite... O que vai ser de você agora com essa criança que não tem culpa de nada? É melhor eu não comentar nada da gravidez, mas se Lorde Roxton for um homem honrado ele vai assumir a sua responsabilidade com Marguerite e seu filho. E se ele não fizer... Eu irei cuidar dela e dos dois!"_.

...

– Quer conversar?! Bem, estou te ouvindo. Não demore muito, a sua "noiva" está te esperando.

– Marguerite, você é a única mulher com quem eu vou me casar!

– Aaah tem gente que pode discordar de você!

Ela mal conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, as suas mãos estavam tremendo. Roxton segurou o rosto da bela herdeira e a fez encará-lo.

– Por favor, meu amor, me escute. Eu...

– Não me chame de meu amor, você só estava se divertindo comigo... Como eu sou idiota, eu deveria imaginar que você só queria uma amante. UM TROFÉU!

– Pare com isso! Olhe nos meus olhos, acha mesmo que tudo o que vivemos foi uma aventura? Pois está enganada. Eu te amo e não sei mais como te provar isso, mas eu faria tudo de novo para estar com você.

– Você não precisa mais mentir pra mim, Lorde Roxton; a sua noiva está bem ali, ela que esquente a sua cama agora. Me deixe em paz!

– Ela não é a minha noiva! Isso é coisa da minha mãe, que queria que eu me casasse com a Diana. Eu disse que eu resolveria isso quando voltasse da expedição, mas não dei certeza de nada e elas simplesmente deduziram que eu aceitei o noivado.

– Ela veio até aqui te procurar, não venha me dizer que não tiveram nada!

– Sim, tivemos, e acabou!

– Acabou?

– Sim, acabou! Porque eu estou comprometido 100% com você, eu não tenho dúvidas do meu amor, é com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida; por favor, acredita em mim... Eu vou conversar com a Diana, ela vai ter que entender!

– Ela sabe a saída do platô? Assim você pode correr e casar logo com ela e fazer a sua mãe muito feliz!

– Ela me disse que a saída foi bloqueada depois de um terremoto, portanto, continuamos presos aqui. E se houvesse uma saída eu sairia de mãos dadas com você!

Marguerite sentiu vontade de contar sobre a gravidez, mas agora estava tudo tão confuso. Ela podia ver nos olhos do caçador a verdade em suas palavras, mas mesmo assim ela se sentiu mais insegura e com medo do que nunca em sua vida. Ela limpou as lágrimas, se recompôs e falou secamente com um vazio nos olhos.

– Roxton, eu quero ir pra casa da árvore agora; não quero mais falar sobre isso, eu só quero poder dormir na minha cama o mais rápido possível!

– Mas Marguerite precis...

Ela saiu e o deixou falando sozinho. Roxton ficou desolado por dentro, mas tinha a esperança de que tudo iria se resolver quando Marguerite estivesse mais calma.

...

Os Zangas estavam inquietos para voltar para sua aldeia. Harrison não pôde deixar de admirar a beleza de Marguerite, para o total incômodo de Roxton e Jacob.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Senhorita Krux. Sou Sir Harrison Connelly, irmão de Diana.

– Muito prazer, Sir Connelly.

– Me chame de Harrison, não há necessidade de tanta formalidade, afinal, estamos no meio da selva. Que olhos lindos você tem; eu nunca vi nada igual.

Jacob pôde ver o desconforto da herdeira com os galanteios do outro homem, então ele chamou Marguerite e ela foi depressa antes de ouvir mais uma cantada barata. Roxton observou tudo... morto de ciúmes, ele tinha que lidar com Diana e dois homens dando em cima de Marguerite.

– Vamos nos reagrupar! Akáy, como está a perna dele?

– Ele vai ficar bem, foi só um corte.

– Menos mal. Então vamos seguir viagem, temos algumas horas do dia ainda, vamos procurar um lugar para acampar.

– Marguerite, eu trouxe as suas roupas e as suas botas.

Diana aproveitou a deixa para alfinetar outra vez.

– Dê logo as coisas dela, John. Uma dama não pode ficar em tais trajes, não queremos que ela seja levada por selvagens de novo! Coitadinha, você deve ter passado por momentos tão ultrajantes.

– Nem tanto como você está imaginando. Eu vou me vestir, me deem licença.

...

Eles seguiram viagem. Roxton não tirava os olhos de Marguerite; as atenções de Jacob sempre cuidando dela e se aproximando o tempo todo estavam deixando o caçador muito inquieto.

– Roxton, precisamos parar. Marguerite precisa descansar.

– Não eu não preciso, Jacob, eu estou bem!

– Você precisa sim e sabe disso!

Marguerite entendeu o recado e ficou quieta apenas suplicando com os olhos que Jacob não contasse nada.

– Marguerite, você está passando mal?

– Eu estou bem, Roxton. Vá ver como está a sua noiva!

Roxton parou em frente a ela, arqueou as sobrancelhas e disse com todo o seu charme:

– E o que eu estou fazendo? Já te disse com quem eu quero e vou me casar!

Jacob ouviu tudo e engoliu em seco. Diana, que estava logo atrás com os outros, percebeu tudo e trocou olhares de cumplicidade com o seu irmão.

– Vamos parar um pouco, mas fiquem atentos.

– Roxton, querido, essa casa da árvore está muito longe? Estou tão ansiosa para conhecê-la... Afinal, vamos viver todos juntos!

– Diana, a casa da árvore está a uns dois dias de viagem e, além disso, ela não é minha. É de Verônica, então, quem decide quem vai morar lá é ela.

Ele só queria agradar Marguerite falando isso. A herdeira disfarçou o sorriso e bebeu um pouco de água, Jacob pegou uma fruta e entregou a ela.

– Coma, Marguerite.

– Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem do estômago.

– Exatamente por isso que você tem que comer alguma coisa.

– Aaaah está bem!

Roxton tentava se aproximar de Marguerite, ele estava preocupado e com ciúmes da atenção que a herdeira estava dando ao novo amigo. Por outro lado, Harrison e Diana estavam sempre tentando chamar a atenção do caçador para afastá-lo da morena.

...

Após um dia e meio de viagem selva à dentro, finalmente, o grupo chegou a aldeia Zanga. Os guerreiros foram recebidos por suas famílias; Assai ficou muito feliz por Roxton ter conseguido encontrar Marguerite e informou que Challenger e Verônica já estavam na casa da árvore esperando por eles.

...

Logo anoiteceu e todos da aldeia Zanga estavam comemorando o retorno dos guerreiros e dos exploradores com uma grande festa; o grupo se reuniu ao redor da grande fogueira assistindo as danças, comendo e bebendo. Marguerite foi até Assai e pediu pra conversar.

– Marguerite, é tão bom vê-la a salvo. Roxton estava enlouquecendo... E por que você deixa aquela mulher ficar tão perto dele o tempo todo?

– Ela é a noiva dele!

– O que?

– É! Também foi uma grande suprema pra mim. Odeio surpresas! Mas agora não é disso que eu quero conversar com você, eu preciso da sua ajuda!

– Marguerite, você está me assustando, qual é o problema?

– Você pode me levar até o Xamã? Preciso confirmar algo que eu tenho quase certeza e ver se está tudo bem... Enfim, eu preciso ir até ele sem que ninguém saiba.

– Sim, eu te levo. Você quer ir agora? Não há ninguém nos olhando, podemos ir sem que saibam.

– Sim, vamos rápido!

As duas mulheres seguiram para a cabana do Xamã. Diana, que não tirava os olhos da herdeira nem por um minuto, as seguiu e ficou escondida esperando as mulheres saírem da cabana para poder ouvir a conversa. Vinte minutos depois, elas saíram da cabana. Diana se escondeu por perto e conseguiu ouvir boa parte da conversa.

– Marguerite, isso é maravilhoso! Você está grávida! Roxton vai ficar muito feliz!

– Por favor, Assai, me prometa que não vai contar a ninguém!

– Mas Marguerite, a chegada de uma criança deve ser felicitada e não escondida. Roxton tem que saber!

– Não, ele não tem que saber de nada. Por acaso você já se esqueceu que a noiva dele está aí?! Aqui no platô as coisas são bem diferentes do mundo de onde eu venho; lá o meu filho seria considerado um bastardo, sofreria muito e a família do Roxton não me aceitaria!

– Isso é horrível! Mas Roxton te ama, tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar com você e com a criança!

– Eu queria muito poder acreditar em você, mas, pela minha experiência, o amor não é tudo. As regras hipócritas da sociedade e as exigências de uma família tradicional pesam muito nas decisões de um homem.

Assai, mesmo achando errado, prometeu que iria guardar o segredo. Diana estava furiosa com o que acabara de ouvir, afinal de contas, se com Marguerite as coisas já não estavam indo nada bem para o plano de se reaproximar do caçador, com um filho então o plano sairia pela culatra.

– Essa vadia e esse bastardo não irão estragar o meu plano!

...

A noiva despeitada foi correndo procurar o irmão para contar a novidade nada agradável para ambos, ela o encontrou paquerando uma moça da aldeia. Diana o pegou pelo braço e caminharam para perto das árvores para que ninguém os ouvisse.

– Harrison, seu inútil, você deveria estar tentando seduzir aquela vadia e não essas selvagens!

– Olha como fala comigo irmãzinha, não me faça perder a paciência com você. E como eu vou seduzir a sua linda rival se aquele aventureiro e seu querido caçador não saem de perto dela?

– Você não pode imaginar o que eu acabei de descobrir...

– Então diga logo!

– Aquela miserável está grávida!

– Estão está tudo perdido! Roxton não vai voltar pra você e vamos ter que continuar fugindo.

– Não seja tão pessimista, o jogo só acaba quando eu der a última cartada.

– Eu acho que você está ficando louca. É melhor tentarmos conversar com ele e explicar nossa situação, ele vai nos ajudar, nem que seja só por consideração a amizade dos nossos pais.

– Você sempre foi um ingênuo. Isso tudo é culpa sua, nosso pai morreu nos deixando na miséria e você, não satisfeito, nos endividou com criminosos por causa do seu maldito vício com o poker. Perdemos tudo!

– Eu sei, me desculpe... Eu sinto muito por ter que fugir e te arrastar comigo para a lama, mas Roxton não vai voltar pra você, ele ama aquela mulher. Já fizemos coisas horríveis, eu tenho pesadelos com os guias que você matou!

– Cale a boca! Eu tive que fazer isso. Por acaso você queria mais credores em nossas costas? E eles sabiam demais. Não me venha com remorso agora que estamos tão perto de reconquistar tudo de novo!

– Você tem razão, eu sei, mas não deixa de ser errado!

– Eu não me importo com certo ou errado. Eu preciso voltar casada com ele custe e o que custar. Como lady serei respeitada novamente e voltaremos para Londres dando a volta por cima em todos que nos pisotearam; nossos credores ficarão longe com medo da influência da família Roxton.

...

Assai levou Marguerite para uma cabana pra ela dormir.

– Marguerite, durma e pense bem no que eu te disse. Roxton te ama e tem o direito de saber sobre o filho.

– Eu estou pensando, acredite; o que eu mais tenho feito é pensar em toda essa situação. Obrigada por tudo e boa noite!

– Boa noite!

...

Quinze minutos depois, Marguerite escutou batidas na porta; ela já espera por uma visita...

– Vá embora, Roxton!

John abriu a porta com uma cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança e foi caminhando até a cama onde a herdeira estava deitada.

– Eu preciso conversar com você. Por favor, me escute e não fuja de mim.

– Eu sei que temos que conversar, mas agora eu só quero ficar sozinha e dormir, amanhã eu quero estar na casa da árvore o mais rápido possível. Ah sim, é melhor você arrumar espaço no seu quarto para colocar as coisas da sua noivinha que vai morar lá, não é? Mas que inferno...VÁ EMBORA, ROXTON!

– MARGUERITE, ME ESCUTE! Eu sei que deveria ter falado sobre ela, mas eu não falei nada por que, como eu te expliquei, eu nunca liguei para esse noivado; era um capricho da minha mãe, que queria que eu me casasse. Tudo o que ela mais quer é um neto!

Marguerite sentiu que fosse explodir naquele momento, a vontade de contar sobre a gravidez gritou em sua mente.

– Eu juro, meu amor, que eu nunca amei a Diana. Ela é uma amiga de infância, é só isso. Eu vou conversar com ela, mas primeiro eu preciso me acertar com você, que é o mais importante pra mim!

– Roxton, seja bem sincero, você acha que a sua família me aceitaria?

– Eu não me importo se aceitariam ou não, quem vai se casar com você sou eu e não a minha família!

– Bom eu vou te responder: não, eles não me aceitariam. Sempre ficariam te lembrando da escolha errada que você fez ao se casar com uma mulher com a minha reputação!

O caçador ficou chocado com esses pensamentos de rejeição de Marguerite. Ele se sentou na cama e puxou o corpo da bela morena agarrando com as duas mãos a sua cintura fina; ele olhou bem nos olhos dela, a sua boca suplicava por um beijo. Marguerite estava assustada e lutando consigo mesma para não ceder às carícias do caçador.

– Roxton, me solte!

– Não... Eu não vou te soltar, eu não vou te deixar, ponha isso na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas.

– Roxton, por favor, saia daqui!

Os apelos da herdeira foram inúteis, Roxton foi aproximando os lábios junto aos dela. Marguerite tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou firme. O beijo foi inevitável; ela resistiu no começo, mas foi perdendo a batalha, cedendo aos poucos ao toque dos lábios do homem que a conquistou por completo, o beijo foi doce e ao mesmo tempo desesperado, como se fosse o primeiro ou último.

O caçador experiente foi deitando na cama bem devagar e se debruçou por cima dela com muito cuidado – ele não queria estragar o momento de amor a assustando com o fervor do seu desejo de se unir à ela como um só. Os beijos se tornaram mais intensos e as carícias mais provocantes. John quebrou o beijo e mordeu o lábio inferior e foi descendo beijando o longo pescoço de Marguerite, que se contorcia de prazer. Ele foi abrindo um por um dos botões da camisa lavanda favorita da herdeira e continuou o seu caminho pelo corpo esbelto com beijos e leves mordidas até chegar ao umbigo. E Marguerite deu um sobressalto da cama afastando-se do Caçador, que ficou olhando sem entender o que tinha feito de errado.

– Roxton, isso é um erro; eu não posso!

– Não, claro que não é um erro. Eu te amo e você também me ama, não deixe os seus medos estragarem o que temos. Vem, fica comigo. Se você não quer fazer amor, tudo bem, vamos dormir então; mas não me peça pra sair do seu lado, porque eu não estou disposto a fazer isso!

– John, você não pode ficar aqui. Amanhã vão te ver saindo daqui e eu não quero ouvir insultos daquela nojenta da sua noiva.

– Ela não é minha noiva! E eu vou ficar aqui com você, não será a primeira vez que dormimos juntos e não será a última. Se Diana me vir saindo daqui pela manhã, ótimo, direi a ela de uma vez por todas que estou com você; não é o melhor jeito, eu sei, mas quem sabe assim você acredite que é com você que eu quero ficar. E não é porque a minha mãe irá aprovar ou não, ou por que você é ou não é uma dama... Eu só quero você do jeito que você é!

A declaração de amor emocionou a bela morena, que já algum tempo não conseguia mais esconder suas emoções do caçador – afinal, ele sempre via mais do que os outros, por debaixo da autopreservação e da ambição inescrupulosa da herdeira.

– John, me dê um tempo pra refletir sobre tudo. Você precisa me entender, não é tão fácil assim como você quer aparentar. Eu só preciso de um tempo!

– Eu já te dei muito tempo, Marguerite, mas você parece que não está levando em consideração nada do que vivemos. Os seus medos, as incertezas e sabe-se lá mais o que parecem ser bem maiores do que os seus sentimentos por mim.

Marguerite ficou calada, sem saber o que dizer. O silêncio foi como uma bala que atingira no meio do peito de John, que já estava cansado de tentar provar as suas intenções; ele sentiu que agora quem precisava de um tempo era ele. John olhou bem nos olhos dela, se dirigiu em silêncio até porta e foi embora.

Marguerite se deitou abraçando a barriga e chorou desesperadamente tentando aliviar toda a dor e a angústia que sentia por temer o seu futuro ao lado do homem que deu sentido a sua vida vazia e marcada pela solidão.

Pouco tempo depois ela ouviu batidas na porta e correu para abri-la na esperança de que fosse Roxton novamente. Ao abrir a porta, uma surpresa!

– Diana?!

– Posso entrar? Temos muito que conversar.

– Está tarde, Diana, vá dormir. Não temos nada para conversar...

Diana foi entrando na cabana e encarou Marguerite com frieza.

– Oh, por favor, vamos parar com as sutilezas. Você e eu sabemos muito bem em que situação estamos: eu sou a noiva e você é a amante de Roxton, acho que já é motivo suficiente para iniciar um conversa.

– Eu não sou amante dele e você também não é a noiva de fato; vá perturbar o sono dele e me deixa em paz, vocês que se resolvam.

– Ora, Marguerite, eu pensei que mulheres do seu tipo fossem mais inteligentes. Acha mesmo que Lorde Roxton se casaria com você? Acha que ele daria esse desgosto à mãe dele depois de toda a tragédia pela qual a família passou?!

Não, querida, eu entendo que ele queira se divertir com você e que esteja acostumado com a sua presença unicamente pelas circunstâncias, mas, uma vez em Londres, ele nunca te assumiria como legítima esposa, provavelmente faria como o pai, que adorava manter as amantes fixas nos chalés da propriedade em Avebury. Lady Elizabeth Roxton me ensinou que um homem da nobreza deve ter uma esposa digna, de boa família, respeitada na sociedade e que seja um pilar de moral e elegância; e, por outro lado, a natureza livre homem pedirá que ele tenha sempre uma amante para sucumbir às suas luxúrias e caprichos, que não devem ser submetidos a uma dama.

– Não quero mais te ouvir! Saia já daqui ou eu não respondo por mim, estou te avisando.

– Se acalme Marguerite, estou tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com você e mostrar onde cada uma se encaixa na vida do John! Eu serei a esposa perfeita e você a amante vulgar escondida em um chalé esperando a visita do meu marido como uma prostituta!

Essa foi a gota d'água para a herdeira, que devolveu os insultos com uma bofetada que fez o rosto de Diana queimar. Diana pôs a mão no rosto e deu um sorriu de puro cinismo, seus olhos azuis brilhavam com a força do ódio e a inveja.

– Você pode não gostar, mas essa é a verdade e você sabe disso!

– Eu já disse pra você sair daqui, sua miserável! Ah e sobre o que disse, verdade ou não o John me ama e nunca te amou, é comigo que ele quer ficar e você sabe disso. Caso contrário não estaria aqui tentando me afastar dele.

– E se você o ama de verdade é isso que vai fazer, se afastar! Uma mulher como você nunca trará felicidade a ninguém!

Diana deu as costas, caminhou até porta e saiu. Marguerite ficou parada por alguns minutos refletindo sobre tudo... Depois tirou a roupa e se deitou na cama. A dor de cabeça que sentia estava insuportável, as lágrimas desciam silenciosamente contornando o rosto pálido e de semblante triste da bela herdeira, que adormeceu exausta de tanto chorar.

O dia amanheceu e após o café da manhã o grupo seguiu viagem para a casa da árvore, que estava a poucas horas da aldeia.

...

Na casa da árvore, Challenger e Verônica já estavam se preparando para sair em busca do paradeiro dos seus amigos, quando ouviram o barulho do elevador.

– Challenger, eles voltaram. Tomara que o Roxton tenha encontrado Marguerite!

– Já vamos descobrir.

O elevador chegou até o seu destino e Marguerite e Jacob saíram. Verônica deu um abraço apertado na herdeira, que o retribuiu; Challenger fez o mesmo. A loira perspicaz olhou para o homem ao lado da amiga e as dúvidas surgiram.

– Onde está Roxton? E quem é ele?

– Roxton está lá embaixo com a noiva e o cunhando.

– Quê? Com quem?

– É uma longa história, perguntem a ele.

O cientista e a garota da selva ficaram boquiabertos sem entender nada e Marguerite fechou a cara sem querer dar nenhuma explicação; então, Jacob sentiu o clima tenso e se apresentou de modo galante.

– Olá, você deve ser a senhorita Layton, prazer em conhecê-la, meu nome é Jacob Miller.

– O prazer é meu, .

– Professor Challenger, é uma honra poder revê-lo, eu assisti várias de suas palestras na sociedade zoológica e em Oxford.

Challenger ficou feliz em conhecer um admirador de seu trabalho e apertou a mão do homem mais jovem.

– O prazer é meu, Sr. Miller. Frequentou Oxford?

– Estudei história e origem de... – O aventureiro foi interrompido pelos gritos do caçador.

– MARGUERITEEE! DESÇA O ELEVADOOOR!

Marguerite revirou os olhos e foi para o seu quarto. Verônica desceu a alavanca do elevador e, minutos depois, John, Diana e Harrison surgiram. Challenger e Verônica olharam atentamente para os novos visitantes; o cientista deu as boas vindas a todos e Verônica cruzou os braços já demostrando que não estava gostando da situação e, como dona da casa, ela cobrou respostas do caçador, que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

– Roxton? Não vai nos apresentar os seus "amigos"?

– Bem, esses são Dian...

Diana tomou a frente da conversa...

– Pode deixar, querido, eu mesma me apresento. Sou Diana Connelly e o cavalheiro aqui é o meu irmão.

Harrison devorou Verônica com os olhos. Ele caminhou à frente dela, pegou a mão da bela mulher e deu um beijo.

– É um prazer conhecer uma mulher tão bela. Sou Sir. Harrison Connelly, ao seu dispor.

Verônica ficou olhando para o homem com indiferença, puxou a mão e cruzou os braços novamente. Harrison sentiu a rispidez e foi apertar a mão do cientista. Verônica estava impaciente, querendo respostas, e se voltou novamente para Roxton,

– Já estamos todos apresentados. Roxton, Marguerite está no quarto, é melhor você ir vê-la.

Diana não queria que John fosse ver a herdeira e muito menos que ele ficasse sozinho com ela, então a mulher dissimulada tentou bancar a simpática com todos.

– John, primeiro me mostre essa casa magnifica! Senhorita Layton, John me contou que foram os seus pais que construíram essa casa, isso é tão impressionante. E, Professor, só mesmo um homem brilhante como o senhor poderia conseguir produzir energia e fazer uma cerca elétrica... Os intelectuais de Londres cairiam aos seus pés.

– Oh minha cara, o segredo está no moinho de vento; ele...

Antes que o cientista começasse uma de suas longas palestras, Jacob pediu desculpas por interromper e pediu a Verônica que o levasse até Marguerite. Roxton fechou a cara na hora e ficou furioso, mas Diana insistiu em conhecer toda a casa para desviar a atenção dele.

– Ah ela está no quarto dela, vem comigo... E, Roxton, mostre a casa para os seus amigos. Challeger pode explicar todas as melhorias que fez desde sua chegada.

Verônica caminhou para o quarto de Marguerite e Jacob a seguiu. Roxton ficou olhando, querendo ir junto, então Challenger conduziu os visitantes ao seu laboratório para mostrar seus trabalhos e se vangloriar deles.

...

Chegando até a cortina que cobria a entrada do quarto da herdeira, Verônica pediu para que Jacob esperasse um pouco, pois ela queria ver se Marguerite queria receber visitas. A loira entrou no quarto e viu Marguerite deitada na cama com uma expressão vazia em seu rosto e com olhos marejados; completamente afundada em seus pensamentos a herdeira se assustou ao ver Verônica ao seu lado.

– Verônica, você me assustou!

– Desculpe... Eu sei que você deve estar exausta e não quer conversar, depois eu venho pra saber como você está e saber o que aconteceu enquanto esteve fora. Jacob quer conversar com você, ele está no corredor esperando. Você quer que ele entre?

– Tudo bem, deixe ele entrar. Eu tenho muito que agradecer a ele! E... o Roxton?

– Ele está com Challenger mostrando a casa para os irmãos Connelly.

– Hum claro... Aposto que foi correndo mostrar o quarto para a noivinha! – Marguerite não queria demonstrar o seu ciúme, mas não conseguiu segurar.

– Essa é outra coisa que eu quero conversar com você mais tarde. Bem, eu vou chamar o Jacob.

...

– Pode entrar. Eu vou preparar um chá e alguma coisa para comer e depois chamo vocês quando estiver pronto.

– Obrigada, Verônica, a senhorita é muito gentil.

– Oh obrigada.

Verônica subiu as escadas e Jacob entrou no quarto. Marguerite estava sentada olhando para ele.

– Que bom que você veio me ver, eu não queria subir e dar de cara com você pode imaginar quem...

– Eu percebi que as coisas estão bem complicadas, como você me disse uma vez que seriam. Mas Roxton não parece estar disposto a se casar com Diana pelo que eu pude observar. E você está esperando um filho, não é?

– Não. É do Challenger... Mas que pergunta! – respondeu a herdeira com seu sarcasmo habitual.

– Desculpe, eu não quis te ofender. Eu só quero te ajudar, não quero que sofra. Sei que pode soar meio ridículo, pelo pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, mas eu me importo muito com você! De verdade!

– Obrigada Jacob, por tudo. Você está sendo maravilhoso comigo, mas eu não quero que você pense que...

...

John deu uma desculpa e conseguiu sair do laboratório deixando seus convidados com Challenger, que não parava de falar sobre seus experimentos. Roxton passou por Verônica e foi em direção ao quarto da herdeira.

– John, eles estão conversando. Marguerite vai se irritar se você for até lá.

– Ela já está irritada comigo e eu não vou deixá-la sozinha no quarto com outro homem.

John desceu as escadas e parou em frente a cortina, quando ouviu a conversa dentro do quarto.

– Não diga nada, Marguerite, eu sei que você o ama, mas eu me sinto ligado a você de uma maneira que não sei explicar. Agora que você vai precisar de toda atenção e carinho não pode ficar passando por tantos transtornos, é um milagre você não ter perdido o bebê. Conte logo sobre a gravidez, ele como o pai tem o direto de saber!

– Eu sei... Eu sei de tudo isso, mas eu... Eu...

Roxton entrou no quarto com uma cara de espanto que não deixou dúvidas de que ele ouviu a conversa. Jacob olhou para Marguerite e...

– Vocês precisam conversar. Não tenha medo, você não está sozinha.

O aventureiro encarou o caçador e em seguida saiu do quarto. O silêncio, a troca de olhares... Ambos não sabiam como iniciar uma conversa, o clima foi ficando mais tenso a cada segundo que se passava. Roxton respirou fundo e...

– Marguerite, eu estou cansado, esgotado, de implorar que você confie nos meus sentimentos por você, mas não estou arrependido por que sei que você vale a pena o esforço. Então, confie em mim e me diga se o que eu ouvi é verdade...

– Está bem, algum dia você descobriria mesmo... Eu... Eh... Eu estou grávida!


	7. Chapter 7

**Encontros**

 **Sinopse**

Marguerite tem muitas dúvidas sobre um possível futuro com John. E as coisas prometem se complicar ainda mais. 

**Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 7) Capítulo 7 - Agora é guerra!**

Roxton respirou fundo, os seus olhos brilhavam como nunca, ele se aproximou da cama e se ajoelhou ficando frente a frente com a herdeira. Marguerite ficou esperando uma reação negativa do caçador, que permanecia em silêncio; o que aconteceu não foi bem o que ela imaginava, mas sem dúvidas a surpreendeu. John levou a mão até a barriga de sua amada e a acariciou com muito carinho. Marguerite se emocionou ao sentir o gesto de ternura e sorriu para ele que, em seguida, a beijou e deu-lhe um abraço forte. Ambos derramaram lágrimas de emoção; John segurou o rosto da morena, ele queria olhá-la nos olhos para que não houvesse dúvidas de sua felicidade em saber que seria pai.

– Marguerite, eu estou tão feliz que a minha vontade é de gritar aos quatro ventos que vou ser pai!

– Não, John... Espere um pouco, eu não quero contar ainda. E, por acaso, você já se esqueceu dos seus convidados? Um deles não vai gostar nada disso. E se aquela mulher ousar chamar o meu filho de bastardo eu vou atirar nela!

– Marguerite, daqui pra frente eu não quero saber de dúvidas, medos... entre nós. Vamos ter um filho, isso nos une para sempre. A opinião de ninguém será mais importante do que você ou o nosso filho. Ele ou ela não será um bastardo por que eu vou me casar com você!

– John... Você tem certeza que é isso o que você quer? Não precisa ficar comigo só porque estou grávida, sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma e do meu filho. E pra falar a verdade, eu não sei se eu quero casar com você, não pense que eu te perdoei.

– É O NOSSO FILHO! E não me venha com absurdos, Marguerite, é claro que vou ficar com você e o nosso bebê. Vamos formar uma família com a qual eu sempre sonhei... Eu te amo, meu amor, e segredos você também tem e eu soube esperar... Diana não é minha noiva e só não joguei isso na cara dela por consideração, por ela ter vindo até aqui me encontrar.

– Bom, então vamos deixar as coisas bem claras aqui, Lord John Richard Roxton. Eu vou acreditar nas suas intenções.

– Já é um avanço!

– Não me interrompa, eu ainda não terminei. É muito lindo que a Srta. Connelly tenha feito tanto sacrifício só pra te levar para o altar – porque ela não me engana – mas eu não ligo! Vamos ficar todos nesta casa e eu não quero ela te chamando de meu noivo e te dando beijos, porque se for assim eu vou começar a beijar o Jacob pela gratidão que tenho por ele, o que você acha?!

– De jeito nenhum! Bem, eu vou ter que ser eternamente grato àquele filho da mãe do Miller por ter cuidado tão bem de você e do bebê, mas vou matá-lo se eu o pegar te beijando, fazendo juras de amor... "Vou cuidar de você Marguerite"... Mas quem ele pensa que é?

De repente, a preocupação explodiu sufocando o peito do caçador.

– Ai meu Deus! Será que está tudo bem com o nosso filho depois tudo o que você passou? Eu não acredito que viajamos por essa selva com você grávida. Por que não me contou, mas contou ao Jacob?

A herdeira não pôde conter a risada ao ver o desespero e o ciúme do Lorde, que estava quase tento um treco!

– John, está tudo bem com o bebê, ele é forte como o pai. O xamã dos Zangas me examinou ontem à noite e estamos bem. E eu não contei nada pra ele; foi a serva do brutamontes que me sequestrou, ela ficou com pena de mim e me ajudou a fugir com o Jacob.

– Hum. Sei...

– Pare de implicância com ele, você está com ciúme! Jacob só estava tentando me convencer a te contar sobre a gravidez...

– Ah, claro, só isso... Não foi o que pareceu! E como quer que eu fique se ouvi ele se declarando pra você? No seu quarto ele não entra nunca mais.

– Eu quero que você fique como eu quando eu o vi beijando aquela insuportável que jogou na minha cara que é sua noiva! E você ficou calado! E não pense que vai mandar em mim, no meu quarto entra quem eu quiser!

– Foi ela quem me beijou de surpresa, eu não tive como reagir. Eu fiquei com pena de dar um fora nela assim tão... Tão hum...

– Me poupe. Isso é desculpa de homem. De mim você não teve pena, não é mesmo?

– Ahhh chega! Não vamos mais falar do Jacob e nem da Diana. Bem, você disse agora pouco, hum... forte como o pai?! Será que vai ser um menino?

– Eu não sei ainda; estou com mais ou menos 2 meses de gravidez, temos que esperar.

Ele a abraçou novamente entrelaçando os dedos nos cachos escuros e sedosos da bela morena e repetiu várias vezes que a ama. Marguerite relutou em devolver o abraço, já que ela ainda estava chateada, mas logo foi se derretendo ao sentir o calor dos braços fortes do caçador.

– John, você está me apertando!

– Desculpa, eu te machuquei? É melhor eu chamar o Challenger para examinar você.

– Não precisa, eu já disse que o xamã já fez isso!

– Sim, mas talvez Challenger tenha outra opinião e eu não vou arriscar só com a palavra de um xamã!

– John, não seja ridículo. Challenger pode ter algumas noções sobre gravidez, anatomia humana etc..., mas de fato ele não tem nenhuma experiência; já o xamã cuida das mulheres de toda a aldeia e já realizou vários partos. Então, neste caso, o xamã sabe mais que o Challenger, mesmo que ele nunca irá aceitar isso.

– Você pode ter razão, mas mesmo assim eu ficaria mais tranquilo se você fosse examinada de novo.

– Eu vou pedir para ele me examinar amanhã, está bem?!

– Faz o que, né? Sua teimosa... Só mais uma coisa.

– O que?

– Você ainda não me disse o que eu tanto gosto de ouvir.

Marguerite sorriu. Ela estava muito feliz por John ter adorado a notícia, suas inseguranças ainda estavam presentes, mas ela não era uma mulher de temer as situações adversas; em toda a sua vida ela sempre tomou as rédeas do seu destino, conduzindo e manipulando tudo e a todos para alcançar os seus objetivos. De muitas de suas atitudes inescrupulosas a herdeira se arrependeu, mas hoje ela tem uma nova índole que a permite ter mais consciência de seus atos e a distinguir o que é certo do que é errado. E com as palavras de amor e o olhar sincero do imponente caçador, internamente ela se deu conta de algo que a deixou bem mais tranquila em relação a tudo: o amor de John é verdadeiro – e não uma simples aventura momentânea como Diana quis que ela acreditasse.

A herdeira respirou fundo e prometeu a si mesma naquele momento que não iria abrir mão de sua felicidade ao lado do único homem que a fez sentir o amor sincero sem o apego de fortunas ou posição social, um amor verdadeiro! _"John, você não me quer apenas como amante, quer formar uma família... Deus, isso é maravilhoso..."_

– Marguerite, você vai ficar aí no mundo da lua e não vai me dizer nada? (N.a.: com aquela carinha de charme que mulher nenhuma resiste rsrsrs)

A herdeira chegou mais perto e deu-lhe um beijo suave. John fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o calor dos lábios de Marguerite em sua boca. A morena envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e sussurrou o que John tanto queria ouvir:

– Eu te amo! E... Você vai se resolver com a Diana assim que sair deste quarto ou eu vou fazer isso por você! E ela já sentiu na pele que não deve me irritar.

– Como assim? O que houve entre vocês?

– Nada demais. Apenas uma conversa de mulher pra mulher; ela já está bem ciente sobre nós, porém está muito equivocada em relação aos nossos papéis em sua vida.

– Me explique isso direito, Marguerite, o que foi que ela te disse? Lembre-se: não me esconda nada, eu tenho direito de saber.

Marguerite respirou fundo e se lembrou de cada palavra venosa que Diana destilou como uma serpente sobre ela; a herdeira se arrependeu te ter ouvido tanta coisa calada e de não ter dado outras bofetadas na megera.

– Marguerite, confie em mim!

– Eu confio John! Mesmo que não pareça, eu confio em você. Só que não foi uma conversa muito agradável. Ela... Hum... Ela disse que você faria o mesmo que seu pai, casaria com uma mulher da sociedade – no caso, ela – e me deixaria em um chalé em Avebury te esperando como... uma prostituta.

– Eu não posso acreditar que ela disse isso...

– Então está duvidando de mim? Típico!

– Não estou duvidando de você, mas isso foi de uma baixeza incrível e ainda mais para uma mulher que se diz uma dama. Eu nunca faria isso com você! Nunca! Eu te dou a minha palavra!

– Eu acredito em você! Mas confesso que duvidei e que... Eu já vi isso acontecer; promessas quebradas e amores rompidos e tudo o que resta. É só desilusão e o rancor, muito rancor!

– Não com você e eu! Não posso te prometer que será tudo perfeito ou que não teremos momentos difíceis, mas te prometo que o meu amor e o meu respeito você sempre terá.

John tirou o seu anel de família, pegou a pequena mão de Marguerite, beijou-a e...

– Só se encontra uma mulher de fogo e aço uma vez na vida e eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias com você e nosso filho; e com outros que virão depois dele. Srta. Marguerite Krux, me daria a honra de ser minha esposa?

– Outros depois deste aqui? Quantos filhos você quer?

– Ora, as coisas vão acontecendo... Eu quero quantos a vida nos permitir ter. Mas não mude de assunto, eu estou esperando uma resposta!

– Ah é claro, se eu aceito ser sua esposa... Bem, já que você está praticamente me obrigando, eu aceito! Rsrs

– Te obrigando? Não foi bem o "sim" que eu esperava, mas é por isso que eu te amo: você sempre me surpreende.

– E eu te amo porque você é diferente de todos os homens que eu já conheci. Você soube me esperar e sempre me respeitou e enxergou o melhor de mim; você me fez acreditar que eu mereço muito mais do que eu me permito ter e eu quero você ao meu lado cuidando do nosso bebê junto comigo!

– Eu vou estar com vocês, meu amor!

John pôs o anel no dedo de sua amada e brincou com o fato de o anel ter ficado um pouco folgado. Depois de algumas risadas os dois se deitaram abraçados e adormeceram em meio às carícias e beijos suaves.

...

No laboratório...

Diana estava ficando vermelha de tanta raiva, tendo que ficar ouvindo as intermináveis explicações do cientista e ficar vendo um monte de experimentos, insetos, etc... Enquanto Roxton estava lá com Marguerite. _"Se Lorde Roxton pensa que vai se livrar de mim está muito enganado, eu que vou me livrar daquela prostituta e desse maldito bastardo"_.

Já Harrison só queria sair de lá e paquerar a dona da casa.

...

Jacob ficou na cozinha conversando com Verônica. A loira estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber mais sobre o aventureiro e de como conheceu Marguerite. Ele contou tudo, mas omitiu a gravidez da morena – ele achava que isso apenas ela deveria contar. Verônica ficou fascinada com a história e muito feliz pela amiga ter encontrado alguém tão bom em seu caminho; a garota da selva, que não era nada boba, percebeu logo que Jacob estava apaixonado pela herdeira, mas sentiu que ele não faria nada de ruim a ela.

Jacob também estava bem curioso e fez várias perguntas que Verônica respondeu, mas uma em especial fez a jovem se entristecer...

– E onde está o repórter Ned Malone? Eu lia muito os artigos dele no jornal; o que ele escreveu no período da guerra foi mesmo impressionante... Senhorita Layton? Está tudo bem?

– Oh sim, desculpe; eu me perdi nos pensamentos imaginando onde pode estar o Malone.

– Por quê? Ele está perdido? Eu posso ajudar a encontrá-lo. Não fique triste, assim como Marguerite voltou ele também voltará!

– Eu o agradeço muito, mas o Malone não está perdido; ele saiu em busca de aventuras para escrever e não sei quando vai voltar.

– Ah, eu o entendo! Às vezes um homem precisa sair e trilhar seu próprio caminho. Eu fiz isso duas vezes em minha vida e foi muito bom! Na primeira eu vim parar nesse platô e na outra eu encontrei Marguerite e todos vocês. Estou tento sorte!

– Espero que o Malone também esteja tendo sorte.

– Tenho certeza que sim! Mas eu ainda estou impressionado com tudo o que me contou, é mesmo incrível você ter sobrevivido sozinha por tanto tempo. Espero que um dia você encontre a sua mãe nesse tal lugar Avalon, sobre o qual eu só ouvir falar em histórias do rei Artur e os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda. Ah, mas eu aprendi que nesse lugar nada fica na ficção; todas as história, as lendas, os mitos etc... tudo é bem real aqui no platô.

– Oh, isso é verdade... Tome um pouco de chá e aqui está o pão e a geleia de morango. Tem algumas frutas e carne de raptor que preparei ontem à noite, ainda está uma delícia. Eu vou chamar os outros, fique a vontade!

– Oh obrigada, faz tempo que não como tão bem rsrs

...

Verônica interrompeu o falatório de Challenger, para o alívio dos visitantes.

– Challenger, eu preparei um lanche. Devem estar todos famintos...

– A senhorita é mesmo um anjo!

– Não ligue para o meu irmão, senhorita Layton, ele é muito galanteador rsrs. Estou faminta!

– Bem, então vamos apreciar o chá da tarde. Eu posso continuar a mostrar as minhas pesquisas mais tarde.

– O senhor é mesmo brilhante, professor!

– Oh minha cara, é bom conhecer pessoas que saibam apreciar tais feitos.

Verônica não gostou do comentário do cientista e retrucou.

– Todos nós apreciamos os seus grandes feitos, Challenger; só não ficamos te bajulando o tempo todo. Com licença...

Verônica subiu as escadas de volta ao andar de cima e os outros ficaram para trás sem entender a reação da jovem. Diana e Harrison não deixaram de comentar o que havia acabado de acontecer.

– Acho que a Srta. Layton não gostou muito da nossa presença.

– Oh, imagino que seja difícil para ela se deparar com uma dama da sociedade, afinal de contas, ela viveu por muito tempo com selvagens. Talvez esteja se sentindo desconfortável por não saber ao certo se portar como uma dama.

– , Verônica tem um temperamento forte, mas ela sabe muito bem se portar como uma dama. Contudo, é claro que, por ter vivido tanto tempo sozinha, não costuma aceitar logo de cara desconhecidos.

– Eu vou tentar conversar com ela após o chá, tenho muito a ensiná-la sobre boas maneiras.

– Agora que estão presos aqui no platô, tenho certeza que Verônica é que tem muito ensinar à vocês; como sobreviver a todos os perigos, porque não são poucos por aqui. Mas acho que seria bom para Verônica algumas aulas de etiqueta da atualidade, tenho certeza de que logo se tornarão amigas! Ela e Marguerite também não se deram bem no começo, mas hoje acredito que se gostam como irmãs.

– A Srta. Krux é bem reservada pelo que pode perceber, tentei conversar com ela logo que a conheci, mas pouco me deu atenção.

Challenger não soube o que dizer, mas sabia muito bem o porquê de Marguerite ter ignorado Diana. Era óbvio que a situação era bem complicada, mas o cientista tinha absoluta certeza do amor de John pela bela morena e que essa história de noivado já não fazia mais parte dos planos do caçador há muito tempo.

– Bem, , Marguerite é uma incógnita até para nós. John e os outros devem estar nos esperando, vamos.

Os três subiram as escadas e seguiram para a cozinha. Verônica e Jacob estavam sorridentes e conversando, Challenger e os irmãos Connelly se sentaram à mesa. Verônica fechou a cara, o cientista serviu os convidados com um chá. Diana ficou inquieta ao reparar que o casal apaixonado ainda estava no quarto.

– E o John?

Verônica olhou para a mulher com um sorriso sarcástico.

– Ele está com conversando com a Marguerite.

– Há tanto tempo assim? Acho melhor eu ir chamá-los para nos fazer companhia.

– Não precisar se incomodar, eu mesma vou chamá-los.

– É muita gentileza de sua parte.

Verônica respondeu a falsidade de Diana com um sorriso amarelo e foi para o quarto da herdeira torcendo para que seus amigos tivessem feito as pazes. Ao abrir a cortina viu os pombinhos dormindo abraçados; a garota da selva pôde ver no rosto sereno dos amantes que tudo estava bem e, sorrindo de alegria, fechou a cortina.

A jovem chegou ao andar de cima e se sentou à mesa com ar um de felicidade e satisfação que intrigou os irmãos Connelly – em especial Diana.

– Eles já estão vindo?

– Ah... Bem, eu acho que vão demorar um pouco; eles ainda estão conversando.

– Mas o que tanto conversam esse dois?...

– Como eu posso saber? Eles são assim, não se desgrudam...

Antes que Verônica perdesse a estribeira, o cientista interveio e quis saber mais detalhes sobre a viagem: como e por onde chegaram no platô. Jacob observava tudo em silêncio, apenas com um olhar pensativo.

...

Após o chá, Verônica muito contragosto levou Diana para o quarto que pertencia a Arthur Sammelee, a loira não estava muito feliz em ter que receber aqueles dois em sua casa, mais não podia expulsá-los sem um motivo em respeito ao caçador, Jacob já havia deixado claro que ficaria apenas alguns dias e que depois voltaria para aldeia que o acolheu.

–Você pode dormir aqui, esse era o quarto do Professor Sammelee, o chuveiro fica no andar de baixo eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você.

–Eu agradeço, John ainda está com ela?

–Sim ele está com Marguerite!

...

Verônica percebeu o quanto Diana ficou incomodada, e saiu do quarto e foi acompanhar os outros convidados.

Harrison e Jacob ficaram com o quarto do Malone, mas Verônica fez questão de deixar bem claro ao Sir. que era só até o repórter voltar de sua viagem.

A casa da árvore parecia calma e serena.

Os irmãos Connelly e o aventureiro foram descansar, Challenger e Verônica ficaram conversando baixo na sacada sobre os novos integrantes.

–Eu não confio neles..A Diana fica fingindo que não sabe que o Roxton é mais do que um amigo da Marguerite, e o irmão dela me dá calafrios toda vez que olha pra mim!

–Verônica eu acho que você está tomando as dores de sua amiga, na sociedade é comum que as mulheres finjam que seus noivos ou maridos, tenham...

O cientista travou ao pensar na palavra que iria representar Marguerite, mais pra bom entendedor meio palavra basta, e Verônica não deixou barato!

–Isso é Ridículo, Marguerite não é amante do Roxton ele a ama e nós sabemos disso, é tenho certeza que a Diana também.

Acho bem mais digno ela parar de ficar falando que é a noiva do Roxton e serem apenas amigos, porque não vai ter casamento nenhum.

–Eles precisam se resolver sozinhos sem a nossa intromissão!

–Estamos morando todo juntos Challenger, uma hora ou outra isso se tornará um problema de todos!

Verônica deu as costas e caminhou para sala, Challenger ficou olhando para horizonte com um turbilhão de pensamentos o atormentando!

Diana se virava de um lado para o outro da cama, se roendo de raiva imaginando John e Marguerite se entrelaçando em uma paixão fervente.

"John...meu querido lorde John Roxton eu teria muito prazer em atirar no seu coração é assim me vingar por toda essa humilhação que você está me fazendo passar, me trocando por aquela vadia imunda, mas você será meu e principalmente toda a sua fortuna será minha"

...

Já se passaram 3 horas e John despertou com um sorriso no rosto ele havia sonhado com Marguerite segurando um lindo bebê, o caçador ficou olhando para o teto tentando lembrando do sonho e refletindo sobre como seria sua vida agora que se tonaria pai, Marguerite dormia profundamente, a muito tempo a herdeira não dormia tão bem como agora, John aproveitou e se moveu com cuidado para sair da cama sem acordá-la.

Ó caçador levantou com cuidado, olhou para bela morena acariciou os seus cabelos escuros e em seguida saiu do quarto, em busca de esclarecer as coisas com Diana, de uma vez por todas.

...

Verônica ouviu os passos pesados de John e se levantou do sofá.

– Verônica, onde estão todos?

– Challenger está no laboratório, Jacob está descansando, Harrison está no chuveiro – há muito tempo – e a sua noivinha está no quarto do Summerlee.

– Ela não é minha noiva e eu vou resolver isso agora mesmo!

– Fico feliz. Marguerite já sofreu muito, ela merece ser feliz e eu sei que você é o melhor pra ela; e ela é o melhor pra você.

– Eu concordo com você; e ainda mais agora que...

– Que o quê, Roxton?

– Ahhh Verônica, depois converse com ela. Tenho certeza que Marguerite vai precisar da sua ajuda... Pra algumas questões...

– Eu vou sim, ela ainda está dormindo?

– Sim, está. Como você sabe que ela está dormindo?

Verônica ficou vermelha e sem graça.

– É que mais cedo eu fui chamá-los antes que a Diana fosse, e eu vi vocês dormindo.

– Foi uma longa conversa.

– Eu posso imaginar. Bem, vou levar algo para Marguerite comer.

– Sim, ela precisa se alimentar e ficar forte para o...

– Para o que?

John mal podia se conter; ele queria contar logo pra todo mundo que Marguerite está grávida, mas não queria aborrecer a herdeira, então, fez um esforço para mudar de assunto.

– Eu preciso conversar com a Diana...

A jovem ficou olhando para o amigo tentando imaginar o que ele estava escondendo e, em seguida, foi para a cozinha pegar algo para Marguerite se alimentar.

...

O caçador caminhou em direção ao encontro daquela que seria sua esposa se a vida em seus tantos caminhos controversos não tivesse lhe apresentado uma certa mulher de fogo e aço em um mundo onde as principais regras que existem são de sobrevivência – pouco importando o falso moralismo e sua hipocrisia sufocante.

Diana ouviu a batida na porta.

– Diana, posso entrar?

– Entre!

John abriu a porta e viu Diana abotoando os botões da camisa deixando um decote provocante a mostra. O Lorde olhou de relance para os seios da bela mulher e logo desviou seu olhar, meio sem graça. Diana sentiu que era hora de jogar todo o seu poder de sedução e garantir o seu futuro como Lady. Ela se aproximou ficando frente a frente com o caçador e tentou beijá-lo, mas John deu um passo para trás e a rejeitou.

– Diana, eu não queria te magoar, mas infelizmente eu vou. Eu sei que minha mãe te convenceu que o nosso noivado era algo certo, mas pra mim nunca foi...

– Está dizendo que eu nunca signifiquei nada pra você? Que os momentos que passamos juntos foram apenas uma diversão?!

– Diana, eu era um tolo imaturo e só me importava em engrandecer o meu ego. Mas eu sempre gostei da sua companhia e os momentos que passamos juntos foram maravilhosos; tenho certeza que você seria uma esposa maravilhosa, mas eu...

– John, eu te amo! Vim até aqui por você; quando todos me chamaram de louca por acreditar que você ainda estava vivo, enfrentei todos os perigos na esperança de te encontrar e a única coisa que você fez foi me tratar como uma desconhecida!

– Diana, me desculpe. O fato de você e o seu irmão terem vindo até o platô para me procurar é algo que eu nunca vou poder esquecer e serei grato com a minha amizade, mas naquele momento eu só pensava em encontrar Marguerite; e você já deve saber por que.

– Eu percebi... Mas não achei que fosse algo sério. John, eu entendo que a convivência possa ter aproximado vocês, mas uma mulher como ela nunca poderia ser uma boa esposa pra você! Pense no escândalo, no desgosto para sua mãe!

– Diana, como eu já disse sou muito grato e você terá minha sincera amizade, mas eu não vou permitir que fale mal de Marguerite. Eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém e não vou deixá-la em um dos chalés em Avebury me esperando como você pensava; ela ficará na mansão Roxton como minha legítima esposa!

Diana se sentiu humilhada e o ódio estava fazendo o seu sangue arder mais e mais a cada palavra de rejeição do homem que representava sua ascensão ao topo. A noiva desprezada, que não era nada boba, resolveu mudar de estratégia ao perceber que John não estava disposto a se separar da herdeira.

– John, eu me sinto envergonhada pelas palavras que eu disse a Marguerite na conversa que tive com ela na aldeia Zanga; mais eu precisava saber o que ela queria com você, eu fiquei muito preocupada. Quando vocês partiram rumo à Amazônia, saíram várias manchetes nos jornais e ela foi retratada como a bela viúva negra, que deu golpes em vários homens ricos e não sei mais quantos outros boatos terríveis. Até a sua mãe ficou preocupada quando viu tais notícias e torcia para que você não se envolvesse com ela. Agora você entende o que vai ser quando retornarmos para Londres.

Roxton ficou calado pensando no passado tórrido de Marguerite, e que infelizmente os boatos em parte eram verdadeiros, mas também pensou no quanto a bela mudou ao chegar no platô; pensou também que ela precisou fazer muitas coisas em nome do país e que jamais poderiam ser reveladas. Então, o sentimento de incerteza logo se transformou em orgulho.

Diana achou que suas palavras surtiram o efeito desejado, mas o caçador partiu suas esperanças mais uma vez.

– Eu conheço Marguerite e sei que tudo isso ficou para trás. E se for preciso ficaremos no platô. Por ela eu sou capaz de renunciar a tudo!

– Você renunciaria ao seu mundo por ela?!

– Marguerite é o meu mundo!

– John, seja sensato, ela não ficará aqui e não suportará a pressão da imprensa e da sua família!

Você ficará sozinho...

Não podendo mais segurar, John disse, firme, algo que não era novidade para Diana.

– Marguerite está grávida e nosso filho é mais importante do que tudo pra mim. Com o tempo a imprensa se esquecerá de nós. Quanto a minha família, eles nada poderão fazer pra me afastar dela e do meu filho e acabarão se conformando.

Diana pensava em como reverter a situação. _"Aquela vagabunda não perdeu tempo e já contou do bastardo; vou ter que bancar a conformada idiota. Malditos. Eu vou me vingar"_.

– Roxton, essa discussão é inútil; você a ama e já deixou isso bem claro. E, além disso, você vai ser pai. Eu mal posso acreditar, estou muito abalada, não vou negar, e não sei se confio em Marguerite, mas quero que você seja feliz e vou respeitar a sua decisão e aceitar a sua amizade. Confesso que será difícil pra mim te ver apenas como um amigo, eu tinha tantos sonhos com o nosso casamento... Sua mãe me ajudou a escolher um vestido de noiva lindo, que mofará com o passar do tempo.

John se sentiu o pior dos canalhas e acariciou o rosto de Diana para limpar suas lágrimas.

– Por favor, não chore. Você é linda, um dia voltaremos para Londres e você encontrará alguém digno de uma dama como você.

Aliviado e ao mesmo tempo triste pelo remorso, o caçador saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Logo o rosto inocente de Diana se transformou; ela deitou na cama, limpou suas lágrimas e começou a pensar nos próximos passos para se livrar da herdeira e do bebê.


	8. Chapter 8

**Encontros**

 **Sinopse**

Marguerite tem muitas dúvidas sobre um possível futuro com John. E as coisas prometem se complicar ainda mais. 

**Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 8) Capítulo 8 - Vivendo com o inimigo.**

Roxton caminhou para sala, olhou em volta e não havia ninguém. Com a cabeça a mil refletindo sobre todos os acontecimentos recentes e o coração explodindo de felicidade, ele foi até a varanda – o seu lugar favorito e palco de muitas conversas íntimas com a bela morena que abrilhantou a sua vida e sem ela o nobre não saberia mais o que é felicidade.

O caçador ficou olhando para além das montanhas Krux, depois levantou a cabeça e olhou com admiração para o céu estrelado e se lembrou das palavras de sua amada; respirou fundo e agradeceu a Deus por se sentir o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

...

Verônica observava em silêncio Marguerite comer o que ela havia preparado. A loira estava esperando algum comentário negativo da bela herdeira, mas Marguerite comeu tudo sem dizer nada.

A morena tomou um último gole de chá e encarou a garota da selva, que estava com a sobrancelha arqueada esperando a iniciativa dela para uma conversa. Marguerite limpou a garganta e...

– Verônica, será que o Roxton ainda está com aquela... insuportável?

– Bom, talvez... Acho que a conversa não deve estar sendo fácil. E, falando em conversa, vocês ficaram um bom tempo aqui; espero que esteja tudo bem entre vocês.

Marguerite ficou um tempo em silêncio; ela não sabia se deveria contar já sobre as novidades do seu relacionamento com o caçador, mas agora com dois possíveis inimigos dentro de casa, a morena refletiu e achou melhor desabafar um pouco com a jovem. Verônica também tinha extintos bem aflorados e Marguerite estava contando com eles para seus planos futuramente. A bela tentou ser o mais objetiva possível.

– Verônica, bem, eh... Suponho que você já deve saber que John e eu estamos juntos; já há algum tempo. Nós conversamos muito sobre isso e, entre outras coisas, ele me pediu em casamento. E eu aceitei.

Verônica sorriu e abraçou a amiga com um afeto sincero.

– Ooh Marguerite, eu estou tão feliz por vocês. Já estava mais que na hora!

A morena retribuiu o abraço e se sentiu emocionada. Verônica, ao ver os olhos marejados da amiga, se impressionou, afinal de contas, a herdeira sempre se mostrou forte e suas emoções ficavam guardadas a sete chaves.

– Marguerite, você está diferente... Roxton provocou grandes mudanças em você.

– Ah... Disso você pode ter certeza. E por falar nisso, daqui a alguns meses essas mudanças estarão bem evidentes.

– O que quer dizer?

Marguerite pôs as mãos juntas na barriga lisa e sorriu timidamente para a loira, que logo percebeu o que a herdeira quis dizer.

Verônica adorava crianças e a notícia da chegada de um bebê fez a garota da selva se encher de felicidade e ela não conseguiu segurar a empolgação.

– Marguerite você está grávida! Eu não acredito! Isso é maravilhoso! Precisamos começar a preparar tudo. E o Roxton já sabe ?

– Sim, aquele abelhudo ficou escutando a minha conversa com o Jacob e descobriu tudo. Eu não ia...

– Você não queria contar pra ele por causa da Diana, não é?!

– Essa era uma das razões. Mas a verdade é que eu não posso mais ficar fugindo do que eu sinto pelo John e o meu filho tem o direito de ter uma família. Não quero que ele ou ela sofra o que eu sofri...

– Não sofrerá! Você e o bebê têm a todos nós, somos sua família; pode não ser a que você queria, mas somos uma família e vocês não ficarão sozinhos. É uma promessa!

A herdeira segurou a mão da amiga, olhou nos olhos dela e disse de coração aberto:

– Eu não poderia desejar uma família melhor do que essa. Obrigada.

Depois de um abraço apertado...

– Bem, agora chega de tantos abraços e lágrimas. A gravidez está afetando muito o meu lado emotivo, que eu pensei que nem existia mais! rsrs

– Eu já percebi. Mas isso é normal; a gravidez deixa a mulher mais sensível, eu li isso nos diários do meu pai, e lembro que Summerlee havia comentado sobre isso em uma conversa. É uma pena que ele não esteja aqui, tenho certeza de que ficaria muito feliz por você.

– Eu queria muito que ele estivesse aqui; muito!

A loira parou por uns instantes para refletir sobre uma preocupação que surgiu em sua mente.

– Marguerite, e quanto a Diana e o chato do irmão dela? Não sei se quero eles em minha casa, ou melhor, nossa casa. Você deve ter paz pra não prejudicar o seu bebê.

– Você vai achar que é ciúme, mas eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre os irmãos Connelly. Só que eles são amigos da família do John, cresceram juntos e tal... Ele não permitiria isso, mas eu mesma jogaria os dois daqui de cima.

As amigas trocaram risadas e continuaram a conversa e a combinar alguns planos.

...

Harrison já havia saído do banho há algum tempo; pegou algumas roupas emprestadas com John e foi ao encontro de sua irmã.

– Diana, posso entrar?

Ela ainda estava deitada, com a cabeça explodindo de dor; ao ouvir a voz do irmão a megera revirou os olhos e se levantou bruscamente.

– O que esse idiota quer agora?! Entra logo!

– Puxa, que mau humor! Você deveria ir tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco. John nunca irá trocar Marguerite por você se você estiver cheirando a homem macaco... Argh! Criaturas medonhas, não gosto nem de me lembrar!

– Você é mesmo um imbecil! A situação não está nada boa, precisamos sair logo desse platô horrendo e com a proteção do John. Aquele desgraçado está todo animado e muito feliz com a notícia do bastardo.

– Ela contou a ele? Você me disse que ela estava com medo!

– Contou sim. E ele veio aqui conversar comigo.

– E o que ele disse? Diga!

– Resumindo: ele me disse que não vai ficar comigo, que quer se casar com aquela vadia independente da opinião alheia e que será sempre grato pelo nosso esforço por termos vindo até aqui. Dá pra acreditar?

Com uma risada irônica, Diana encarou o seu irmão. Harrison já sabia o que aquele olhar diabólico queria dizer.

– Temos que nos livrar daquela vagabunda e de todos os que se meterem em nosso caminho.

– Mas, Diana, se o Roxton está tão agradecido vamos conversar com ele, explicar tudo e sair logo desse lugar!

– Então vá lá, converse com ele, diga que perdeu tudo por causa do jogo e que se endividou com mafiosos; que, além disso, o encontrou por pura sorte. Ele vai nos dar esmolas e vamos continuar na lama, sem prestígio e vivendo de favor em alguma pocilga.

– Mas isso de matar uma mulher grávida é demais pra mim! Eu... eu...

– Demais pra mim é ter que me humilhar pra sobreviver!

– Eu sei, é tudo culpa minha.

– Sim, é culpa sua e daquela miserável que não vai ficar com o meu título, com a minha posição e, principalmente, com a minha fortuna! Então engula o seu remorso e vamos pensar no que fazer pra inverter essa situação a nosso favor.

...

Jacob dormiu o suficiente e quando se levantou encontrou John fumando um dos seus charutos; os homens se encararam e o caçador ofereceu um charuto ao seu rival que não o recusou.

– Lord Roxton, não sei o quanto você ouviu da conversa, mas eu sei que Marguerite te ama e quer estar com você.

– Eu a amo mais que tudo, Sr. Miller, e ninguém vai tirá-la de mim. Esteja certo disso.

– Acha que eu quero tirá-la de você? Não seja tolo! Eu me preocupo com ela e com o bebê que está a caminho; não sei o que você pretende, afinal, você tem uma noiva. E como fica Marguerite nessa história?

– Ficará do meu lado como minha esposa e vamos criar o nosso filho juntos. Eu sou muito grato por tudo o que fez por ela, mas não fique com segundas intenções ou não respondo por mim.

– Eu só quero ver Marguerite bem; e se você vai honrá-la eu não tenho porque me meter.

– Então estamos entendidos.

Um aperto de mão firme foi mais do que suficiente.

...

A noite chegou. Verônica e Roxton haviam preparado um belo jantar; Marguerite estava se sentindo enjoada e preferiu continuar no quarto, deitada na cama; o restante do grupo se reuniu a mesa, conversaram sobre suas experiências e combinaram de sair para explorar perto do local onde Diana e Harrison disseram que houve o deslizamento que fechou a passagem para o mundo civilizado.

A herdeira surgiu e todos olharam para ela. Roxton puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado e pegou a mão de sua amada. Challenger, muito empolgado, começou a contar os planos para a morena.

– Marguerite, vamos explorar perto da região das montanhas onde há alguns vulcões. Pode haver uma saída!

Roxton interveio.

– Challenger, Marguerite não vai a essa expedição; não é seguro no seu...

A herdeira apertou a mão do caçador e ele parou de falar; os dois ficaram se olhando tentando ler o pensamento um do outro. Todas na mesa encararam o casal. John já tinha pensado muito naquela tarde e não queria mais saber de segredos sobre sua relação, tampouco iria aceitar esconder o seu filho como se fosse um pecado. E, por ele, contaria tudo naquele exato momento, porém continuou calado, pois não queria magoar Marguerite que, pra surpresa do caçador, tomou a frente da conversa.

– Bem, Challenger, acho que por agora eu vou ficar na casa da árvore um bom tempo só costurando e dormindo...

Verônica abriu um sorriso, afinal, ela já sabia o que a herdeira estava tentando dizer; o cientista continuou a falar sem entender nada. John estava boquiaberto. Já Diana tentava disfarçar a cara de nojo e Harrison se encharcava de vinho, totalmente alheio a situação. Jacob olhou para a herdeira e sorriu timidamente tentando encorajá-la.

– Marguerite, essa é nossa melhor chance de sair do Planalto em muito tempo, você sabe o quanto é necessária na expedição e então me dê um motivo convincente para que você tenha que ficar aqui na casa da árvore!

Subia a tenção no ar e John interveio novamente.

– Marguerite, se você não quiser...

A herdeira segurou firme a mão do caçador, olhou para todos em volta e disse, claramente, com uma pitada de seu sarcasmo habitual.

– Eu estou grávida. Será que é um motivo satisfatório pra você, Challenger?!

O cientista ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto e ficou corado como um tomate.

– Oh sim, sem dúvidas é um motivo extremamente satisfatório.

Challenger ficou pensativo, preocupado com a situação que viria; a mente brilhante do cientista trabalhou rápido como um raio calculando diversas variáveis da notícia repentina, mas, em um raro momento para ele, o sentimento falou mais alto que a razão e o homem da ciência deixou-se render aos sentimentos de felicidade pelo casal por quem sentia um grande afeto. Havia muito que conversar sobre novas regras que seriam necessárias para segurança de Marguerite e do bebê, mas ele achou melhor falar disso em momento mais propício. E, após o pensamento rápido, ele foi sem mais perda de tempo cumprimentar seus amigos.

– Mas isso é uma excelente notícia! Meus parabéns a vocês dois! – Challenger abraçou a herdeira – Você sempre me surpreende minha cara.

Marguerite sorriu com o comentário do homem que era o mais próximo de um pai que ela já teve na vida. E ao se separar do abraço caloroso da bela morena, o cientista se voltou para Roxton, que estava em plena felicidade por Marguerite finalmente assumir a relação deles sem mais reservas. Challenger apertou a mão de seu amigo fiel.

– Ahhh, meu velho, meus parabéns! Temos muito o que conversar mais tarde.

– Eh... Temos sim!

Verônica e Jacob observavam toda a cena; a loira estava com um sorriso de ponta a ponta e o aventureiro olhou para Marguerite que lhe deu um sorriso grato. Jacob estava feliz por ela e já pensava em partir o mais breve possível, pois temia ser traído pelos seus sentimentos e acabar em conflito com o Lord, que já havia deixado bem claro que não permitiria aproximações com segundas intenções.

Todos se sentaram à mesa novamente e Marguerite olhou para Diana com um olhar desafiador, afinal de contas, duas cobras se reconhecem, o difícil é saber qual delas tem o veneno mais letal.

Diana se afundava nas profundezas do ódio e da inveja, mas se mantinha firme em seu jogo e não estava disposta a perder; então, para surpresa de todos os presentes, a dissimulada se levantou e...

– Minha chegada aqui todos já devem saber por qual motivo foi e, bem, nossas vidas mudaram muito nesses quase quatro anos. Eu espero que um dia possamos voltar para casa e contar nossas grandes aventuras e nos vangloriar diante de todos que duvidaram de nossas convicções. Para mim está sendo uma honra poder fazer parte. John, pela nossa amizade de anos e pelo grande carinho que tenho por sua família, eu te desejo os meus mais sinceros votos de felicidade a você, Marguerite e ao seu primogênito.

Diana pegou uma taça e propôs um brinde. John a olhou com admiração e agradeceu; isso incomodou a herdeira, que respondeu ao discurso da rival apenas com um sorriso no canto da boca. Em seguida, todos brindaram e continuaram a conversar sobre os planos futuros. Para os homens, Diana estava agindo como uma verdadeira Lady e merecia o respeito e a admiração de todos, mas para Marguerite e Verônica, Diana só estava ganhando confiança para aprontar alguma.

...

Em uma manhã, a bela garota preparava o café e separava suprimentos para o aventureiro. Quinze dias haviam se passado, Jacob finalmente estava se preparando para partir; seu retorno a aldeia tardou mais do que o previsto, pois esperou uma boa remessa de remédios que Challenger estava preparando.

Verônica queria ir com ele para conhecer a aldeia e distrair a cabeça que não parava de pensar no paradeiro do jornalista, mas ela preferiu ficar para não deixar Marguerite à mercê da megera – por mais que Roxton não deixasse a herdeira nem pegar um copo d'água sozinha, ele era cego com as artimanhas de Diana, que estava sempre tentando se aproximar dele.

Challenger e o aventureiro seguiam para a cozinha conversando.

– Jacob, não acha melhor reconsiderar nossa oferta e ficar na casa da árvore por mais algum tempo? Para nossa viagem à região de vulcões ainda é preciso esperar um pouco, já que nessa época e quase impossível chegar lá devido às condições climáticas daquela região.

– Professor, eu fico agradecido, mas sinto que já está na hora de voltar para casa e para aqueles que me acolheram. Devem estar precisando de mim e com os novos remédios e descobertas que o senhor gentilmente compartilhou comigo, poderei fazer muito por todos da aldeia.

– Sim, eu entendo.

– Mandarei sinais de espelho e voltarei dentro de um mês para acompanhá-los na expedição.

– Bem, se não posso convencê-lo só o que me resta é lhe desejar boa sorte em seu regresso.

– Obrigado. Oh, bom dia Verônica!

– Bom dia! Eu estava me perguntando quando notariam a minha presença...

– Bom dia, minha cara, como pôde ouvir não consegui convencê-lo a ficar, o que é claro seria o mais sensato a se fazer.

A garota da selva e o aventureiro se entreolharam e se divertiram com fato de Challenger não aceitar uma derrota tão facilmente. Os Connelly surgiram e uma nuvem de tenção pairou no ar; Verônica não os suportava.

– Bom dia, cavalheiros. Srta. Layton, bom dia, quer uma ajuda? Bom, não estou acostumada com tais ingredientes tão exóticos, mas acho que posso preparar um café digno de ser apreciado por todos.

– Não se incomode, já está tudo pronto e garanto que está bem digno de ser apreciado. E, caso não goste, lá fora tem muito o que caçar.

O cientista pigarreou alto e Diana foi se sentar à mesa calada. Challenger achou a resposta da garota da selva um tanto rude e lançou um olhar repreendedor para a loira que deu de ombros. O cientista pediu a todos que se sentassem a mesa para tomar café, mas não havia nenhum sinal do mais novo casal se aproximando.

...

– Você está se sentindo melhor, meu amor? Eu vou achar o Challen...

– Não, John! É só um enjôo matinal, eu já estou me sentido melhor. Vá tomar o seu café e eu vou me vestir.

– Não, eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinha passando mal; é melhor chamar o Challenger...

John foi para o corredor e gritou pelo cientista; Challenger se engasgou com um pedaço de pão e foi correndo para o quarto da herdeira. Verônica o seguiu e Jacob se levantou da mesa muito preocupado. Diana disfarçou um sorriso e bebeu mais um gole de chá – estava torcendo para que se tratasse de um aborto.

...

– O que foi, homem? Marguerite está bem?

– Eu não sei, ela está passando mal...

A herdeira revirou os olhos e se sentou na cama.

– Por Deus, eu já disse que é apenas um enjôo forte! Ah estou é faminta. Agora queiram me dar licença, eu vou me vestir.

– Mas, Marguerite...

– Anda logo, John, me deixa sozinha... Verônica, fica aqui comigo pra ele não ter um treco. – a jovem não pôde segurar a risada e concordou.

Challenger queria ter certeza que estava tudo bem com a gestação da herdeira.

– Marguerite, tem certeza de que está bem? Você está sentindo alguma dor? Deixe examiná-la...

– Não estou com nenhuma dor, foi apenas um enjôo muito forte e tive um pouco de tontura. Isso é perfeitamente normal!

– Bem, de qualquer maneira é melhor você ficar na cama.

– Não! De jeito nenhum! Já disse que eu estou bem. Eu quero me despedir do Jacob.

O caçador ainda estava preocupado.

– É melhor você ficar na cama; eu vou trazer o seu café e peço para o Jacob vir aqui se despedir de você. Fique aqui e não saia!

Os homens saíram do quarto e Marguerite já se levantou e foi trocando de roupa. Verônica tentou impedir, mas...

– Marguerite, fique deitada, é melhor. E Roxton vai se zangar se te ver lá em cima.

– Aaaah você também não, Verônica! Já me basta um neurótico. Eu estou grávida e não doente. Pode deixar que eu me entendo com o John, que aliás está muito mandão para o meu gosto!

– Você que sabe, eu vou deixar você sozinha.

– Obrigada e... não diga para o John que eu já estou subindo.

– Ah está certo.

Verônica subiu as escadas e deu de cara com Diana, que se fez de boazinha.

– Oh, Verônica, a Marguerite está bem? Os primeiros meses são difíceis.

– São sim, mas o que você entende de gravidez?

– Bem, eu sou mulher e, além do mais, acompanhei toda a gestão de uma amiga, a Condessa Katelyn, esposa do nobre Conde Bartholomew.

Roxton preparava uma bandeja farta para tomar café na cama junto com sua amada. Enquanto isso, não desviou atenção da conversa das duas mulheres nem por um instante, ele já havia percebido que Verônica não ia nada com a cara de Diana e ficou atento caso tivesse que apaziguar alguma discussão.

Diana virou sua atenção para o nobre e Verônica revirou os olhos.

– Oh John, você se lembra deles?

– Claro! Conde Bartholomew é um homem honrado, de grande prestígio, e a Condessa organizava as melhores recepções em sua mansão. Você iria gostar de conhecê-la, Verônica, é uma mulher muito agradável.

– Talvez um dia...

– Marguerite sem dúvidas se dará muito bem com ela, o ar refinado não lhe falta.

– Bem, disso eu não tenho dúvidas!

Diana apertou os punhos ao ouvir as palavras do Lord. _"Já estou até vendo o famoso senhor das terras de Avebury casado com uma vadia que lhe deu o golpe da barriga. EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR, EU JURO!"_

– Bem, John, eu sei alguns truques para amenizar os enjôos e também sei de um chá maravilhoso.

A loira cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha. _"Só por cima do meu cadáver que você vai dar alguma coisa pra Marguerite beber"._

– Diana, você é muito gentil. Marguerite já está se sentindo melhor e Challenger vai para a aldeia Zanga para aprender um pouco com o xamã; ele precisa estar preparado para qualquer problema com a gravidez. Você pode ir com ele, seria muito bom!

Verônica deu um sorriso e apoiou a ideia, já que ela sabia que isso era tudo o que a noiva desprezada não queria: se afastar do caçador.

– Isso é uma excelente idéia, Roxton, afinal, agora que você e seu irmão vivem aqui, é bom já se acostumar com as tarefas e as expedições em busca de ervas medicinais e caça

– Ah... Bem, é que...

Por uma ironia da vida, Marguerite surgiu e salvou a megera de dar uma resposta imediata.

– Marguerite, o que faz de pé? Você deveria estar deitada. Eu já ia levar o seu café.

– Roxton, onde está o Jacob? Não me diga que ele foi embora sem se despedir de mim!?

John fez uma cara de menino chateado e tardou alguns segundos pra responder.

– Não, ele ainda está aqui, não se preocupe. Está com Challenger no laboratório.

– Ah, menos mal. Bem, eu estou faminta. Querido, o que você preparou pra mim?

Marguerite deu um sorriso apaixonado e Roxton esqueceu o ciúme e ficou muito feliz ao ouvir como ela se referiu a ele.

– Venha, senta aqui e aprecie o magnífico lanche preparado por nossa anfitriã.

– Mas você fez o café, não é? Eu não posso começar o dia sem o meu café!

Verônica deu uma risada e Diana deu uma desculpa qualquer e foi procurar o irmão que ainda estava dormindo.

...

Após o café todos os membros da casa desceram para a base da árvore protegida pela cerca elétrica.

Jacob abraçou a garota da selva e agradeceu por tudo. Challenger ainda estava meio inconformado com a partida do aventureiro; o cientista sabia que Jacob seria de grande valia ao grupo.

– Mande sinais de espelhos e faremos uma visita assim que pudermos. Estou curioso para conhecer essa aldeia, deve ser um lugar incrível.

– Ficarei muito feliz com a visita de todos vocês. É sim um lugar incrível e as pessoas são tão hospitaleiras quanto vocês.

Lord Roxton engoliu o orgulho e estendeu a mão ao homem a quem ele devia a vida de Marguerite e a de seu filho, uma dívida eterna para o nobre. Um aperto de mão firme e uma boa encarada...

– Lord Roxton, você é um homem de sorte, cuide da sua família.

– Eu sou sim e obrigada, eu lhe devo muito. E você tem um lar aqui também, é claro, desde que se comporte.

Os dois homens deram risada, a herdeira ouviu tudo e se aproximou. Ela segurou a mão do caçador e pediu para ficar sozinha com o aventureiro. John não ficou lá muito conformado com o pedido da bela, mas compreendeu que a despedida de ambos merecia certa privacidade.

– Bem, vou ver se Challenger não esqueceu alguma coisa.

– Obrigada, John.

Jacob encarou os belos olhos da morena e naquele momento o aventureiro sentiu um aperto no peito. Ele queria que o amor de Marguerite fosse dele, a conhecia há tão pouco tempo, porém nunca havia sentido tal sentimento que se alastrava por sua alma e tomava conta de todo o seu ser, era algo que ele nunca havia sentido por nenhuma outra mulher e duvidava sentir algo igual por outra.

– Bem, Marguerite...Vou sentir sua falta, mas estou feliz e vou partir tranquilo agora que sei que você ficará bem e protegida ao lado do ciumento Lord Roxton rsrs. Achei que ele fosse atirar em mim a qualquer momento.

– Lord Roxton pode ser um pouco grosseiro às vezes rsrs. Eu também vou sentir a sua falta, gostaria muito que você ficasse aqui conosco.

– Eu não me encaixo aqui, Marguerite; eu devo estar onde eu sinto que tenho lar. E aqui eu sinto apenas o desejo por algo que nunca será meu...

Os olhos verdes da bela herdeira brilharam intensamente e nada ela conseguiu dizer, então, um abraço terno selou a despedida e ambos prometeram que não seria um adeus.

– Vá com cuidado e não se meta em encrencas!

– Eu digo o mesmo pra você. Cuide bem do seu bebê e não seja tão teimosa.

Os Connelly se despediram de maneira cordial. Então, o aventureiro partiu e Challenger foi junto acompanhá-lo por parte do trajeto já que a aldeia Zanga era no mesmo caminho do destino de Jacob.

De volta à casa da árvore, Verônica foi terminar uma de suas pinturas e o casal foi conversar na varanda como de costume.

– Então, eu devo me preocupar com aquele abraço demorado?

– Oh John, não seja tolo.

– Hum...

Marguerite ficou pálida e pôs a mão no estômago.

– Você está se sentindo bem? Está enjoada de novo?

– Só um pouco. Deve ter sido o café, eu tomei mais 3 xícaras. Vou me deitar.

A ingenuidade masculina fez o caçador dizer algo pelo qual iria se arrepender.

– Ah... Marguerite, Diana tem experiência com mulheres grávidas, ela disse que pode te ajudar a se sentir melhor.

A herdeira deu uma encarada fulminante e de pálida ela ficou vermelha como um rubi; se virou bruscamente e correu para o quarto. Roxton foi atrás dela sem entender nada.

Diana estava na sala fingindo ler um livro e morreu de vontade de ficar de tocaia perto do quarto de Marguerite para poder ouvir a conversa.

...

Marguerite se jogou na cama e agarrou o travesseiro. John chegou logo em seguida, se sentou na cama e foi tirando as botas dela.

– O que foi, meu amor?

– Saia daqui, Roxton, e não me toque!

– Você vai dormir de botas?

– Não te interessa!

– É claro que me interessa, tudo sobre você me interessa. E não entendo por que está tão brava comigo; se é por causa do que eu disse sobre a Diana te ajudar, eu não vejo problema nisso. Estão todos aqui na mesma casa, vocês não podem ser inimigas pra sempre, ela quer fazer as pazes com você, então por que não dá uma chance a ela?

As palavras do caçador só enfureceram a herdeira ainda mais.

– John, você é um ingênuo. Ela não quer me ajudar em nada, ela só quer ficar bem com você. E me deixa em paz, eu não a quero perto de mim e muito menos do meu filho.

– Nosso filho!

Roxton não queria aborrecer ainda a morena e temia fazer mal ao bebê, então...

– Eu vou deixar você descansar. Eu te amo.

Ele se aproximou e beijou a barriga ainda lisa da herdeira, que já havia se acalmado um pouco ao ouvir o "eu te amo" tão sincero do caçador e depois a demonstração de carinho com o filho crescendo em seu ventre. Quando ele se levantou, antes que pudesse dar um passo, Marguerite segurou a mão dele.

– Eu também te amo.

Ele sorriu, caminhou para porta e saiu. Marguerite se ajeitou no travesseiro e tentou dormir um pouco.

Diana viu John voltar e correu para puxar assunto com ele, se fingindo de preocupada com Marguerite, a pessoa com quem ele mais se preocupava no mundo.

– John, como ela está? Eu posso preparar um chá, você vai ver que logo ela se sentirá melhor.

– Isso seria ótimo, Diana! Mas agora ela está descansando e eu não vou incomodá-la; com o mau-humor que ela estar é melhor deixá-la dormir.

– Se os enjôos continuarem eu terei o maior prazer em ajudá-la.

– Você é maravilhosa, obrigada por deixar as diferenças de lado e..

– John, não precisa falar mais nada. Estamos todos juntos e temos que nos ajudar; ainda mais quando se trata de uma criança que nada tem a ver com os nossos problemas!

Roxton se sentiu satisfeito e orgulhoso da amizade da mulher que um dia foi sua noiva.

– Eu fico feliz. É bom ter uma parte do meu mundo aqui perto de mim; eu confesso que sentia falta de poder conversar e lembrar minhas raízes e, claro, poder falar dos altos e baixos de nossas famílias. Eu ainda não acredito em tudo o que me contou... Sabia que os primos aprontariam, mas nunca pensei que tanto assim.

– Nem me diga. Ouvi muitos dos desabafos da sua mãe, ela sempre se queixava sobre sua família te acusar de ser a ovelha negra. Mas, meu querido, seus primos não fazem a menor questão de serem discretos com a rotina festeira em antros de libertinagem nada bem quistos em nossa sociedade.

– Coitada da minha tia... Deve ouvir muitas queixas de minha mãe... Agora que os meus primos são maiores de idade vai ser difícil segurá-los.

– Você conhece sua mãe, o prestígio e o nome da família estão sempre em primeiro lugar.

– Sim, eu sei disso. Meu pai também pensava assim e era bem mais enfático sobre isso, sem dúvidas.

Roxton refletiu sobre o assunto e pensou no quanto seria difícil apresentar Marguerite como sua esposa e ainda com um filho fora do casamento. Se seu pai ainda fosse vivo, ele era um homem extremamente tradicional e certamente seria uma situação muito complicada. E enquanto os dois conversavam alegremente em total sintonia, Marguerite havia se levantado da cama e foi para o andar de cima para conversar com o Lord e se desculpar por ter sido tão rude. A morena parou no meio da escada e ouviu toda a conversa; intrigada, ela continuou ali.

– John, você se lembra de quando ficávamos sozinhos nos fundos do jardim central?

O caçador ficou sem graça e coçou a cabeça para disfarçar o nervosismo.

– Ah... sim, eu... eu me lembro.

– Foram os melhores momentos da minha vida!

Roxton deu alguns passos e ficou ainda mais próximo da escada, mas não viu Marguerite, que estava parada esperando pra ver atitude dele. Com todas as suas forças para não perder o controle, ela se manteve firme e não pulou no pescoço da descarada.

Diana foi se aproximando e ficou muito perto dos lábios dele...

– Vai me dizer que não significou nada pra você? Que não gostava de estar comigo? Você foi o único a quem eu me entreguei.

– Diana, por favor, já conversamos sobre isso, eu não quero te magoar!

– Então, me diga, se não fosse a gravidez dela eu teria uma chance? Você sabe que todos dirão que ela te deu o golpe da barriga e não quero que você e sua família sofram com um escândalo. Pense em como seu filho será taxado de bastardo!

O rosto dele se fechou e sua opinião sobre a mulher já não era a mesma de poucos minutos atrás. Com tom firme e seco ele exigiu que ela abrisse o jogo.

– O que você está tentando dizer, Diana? Seja clara.

– Que o melhor para o seu filho é nos casarmos. Eu criarei o bebê e vou amá-lo como se fosse meu, e você teria uma esposa digna e não uma... Bem, você mesmo disse que ela mudou depois de vir pra cá...

Diana parou de falar. Roxton ficou atônito com tal proposta, a raiva ficou travada em sua garganta e ele não conseguiu falar nada com medo de perder as estribeiras de uma vez por todas. Então, ele apenas ficou olhando a mulher a sua frente com nojo e desprezo. Porém, Marguerite esperava uma reação dele e o silêncio a fez pensar que o caçador estava considerando a proposta como uma boa idéia; ele ficaria com o filho e teria uma esposa de reputação irrefutável! Ela começou a se sentir muito mal e com dificuldade de respirar de tanto ódio e decepção; subiu o restante dos degraus, tremendo e soando frio. E pela primeira vez em anos ela perdeu o controle de suas emoções.

– VOCÊ NÃO VAI TIRAR O MEU FILHO DE MIM! NUNCA! Eu... eu n...

John despertou de sua raiva ao ouvir a voz chorosa e desesperada de Marguerite. Ele olhou para ela e reparou nas lágrimas que caíam pesadamente no rosto branco da herdeira. Apenas a dois metros de distância e como em uma cena em câmera lenta ele a viu perder a consciência no topo da escada. Correu para tentar segurá-la e evitar, mas...

– MAAAAAARGUERITE!

Ela caiu!


	9. Chapter 9

**Encontros**

 **Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 9) Capítulo 9 - Divindade interior**

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

O grito do caçador ecoou por toda a casa. John tentou ser o mais rápido que podia, mas não conseguiu alcançar a mão da herdeira que despencou da escada quase inconsciente; ele a viu caída e em um segundo desceu os degraus em seu socorro.

Verônica ouviu os gritos e veio correndo; quase atropelou Diana, que estava no topo observando e se divertindo ao ver o total desespero do caçador.

– Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu? Marguerite... Roxton?

Com a respiração pesada as palavras quase não saíram: - Ela... Ela caiu da escada... MALDIÇÃO! PRECISAMOS DO CHALLENGER!

Marguerite despertou e começou a sentir dores muito fortes, as lágrimas rolaram sem controle e por um momento não havia mais nenhum som ou dor, o tempo parou. E ali, deitada no chão frio, ela sentiu que a vida do bebê estava em risco; então, a escuridão a abraçou novamente.

– Marguerite, meu amor, você vai ficar bem. Eu não vou deixar o nosso filho morrer... - _"meu Deus, por favor...não os tirem de mim"_ , pedia o caçador em silêncio.

– John, pegue-a e com muito cuidado vamos levá-la para o quarto...

Ele a tomou no colo como se a bela morena em seus braços fosse o cristal mais delicado do mundo. Verônica correu para o andar de cima para pegar água e algumas ervas que seriam necessárias na tentativa de combater uma possível hemorragia a tempo.

John a deitou na cama; Marguerite estava ali perdendo o bebê diante de seus olhos e o imponente caçador se sentiu totalmente inútil. Tomado pela angústia e o desespero por não saber o que fazer para salvar o seu filho, a dor o dilacerava por dentro como uma fera selvagem faminta por cada pedaço de sua alma. Mas ele precisava reagir antes que que fosse tarde demais.

Verônica chegou com a bacia com água e os remédios.

–Vamos, Roxton, me ajude a tirar a roupa dela, precisamos examiná-la.

– Sim...sim.

Marguerite estava com um corte profundo na testa e continuava inconsciente, mas o seu rosto estava com semblante sereno, parecia que a herdeira estava apenas dormindo. Verônica examinou e não havia nenhum sangramento.

– Oh, graças a Deus ainda não há hemorragia.

Porém, ao tocar a barriga delgada da morena, Marguerite manifestou estar dor e seu gemido abafado apavorou Roxton, deixando-o descontrolado.

– Verônica, o que vamos fazer? O MEU FILHO ESTÁ MORRENDO! Meu Deus, não... Não.

Verônica não sabia o que dizer; ela tinha que pensar e agir rápido... Mas o que fazer?

...

Deitado, cochilando na cama de Malone, Harrison estava estava totalmente alheio a situação, como sempre, e tomou um susto ao ouvir a entrada brusca de sua irmã ardilosa. Com um sorriso triunfante, Diana estava reluzente de felicidade pelo ocorrido.

– Ótimas notícias, meu querido irmão!

– O que? Você me assustou! E porque não bateu na porta antes de entrar? Eu poderia estar sem roupas.

– Me poupe do seu falso moralismo.

– Pois então me diga logo o que você quer. O que aconteceu pra você estar tão feliz?

– O maldito bastardo já não é mais um obstáculo! Aquela imbecil caiu da escada; com certeza vai perder o bebê e, se tivemos sorte, tomara que ela morra também. Isso seria perfeito!

– Meu Deus, Diana, você a derrubou da escada?

– Infelizmente não; ela caiu sozinha. Mas eu teria tido o maior prazer em empurrá-la eu mesma.

...

– Verônica, o que vamos fazer? Eu não deveria ter deixado o Challenger ir...

– Eu não sei ao certo... Lembro apenas de algumas coisas que meu pai mencionou em uma situação semelhante. É melhor que eu fique cuidando dela e você vai correndo para a aldeia Zanga; precisamos do xamã.

Roxton não queria deixar Marguerite, mas concordou em ir. Verônica sabia o que fazer mais do que ele.

– Eu te amo; vocês vão ficar bem, meu amor, eu juro. – prometeu dando um beijo na testa de sua amada.

Ele olhou para Verônica, que estava cuidando do ferimento na cabeça de Marguerite, e falou com total convicção:

– Eu vou correr e trazer o xamã nem que seja a força. Cuide dela.

– Cuidarei. Agora vá, depressa!

Ele deu uma última olhada no rosto pálido e sereno da herdeira e saiu do quarto. Do lado de fora deu de cara com os Connelly. Diana usou todo o seu talento para atuar e tentou bancar a preocupada; Harrison estava um tanto nervoso, mas não estava gostando nada da situação.

– John, como ela está? Eu fui chamar o Harrison. Vamos ajudar Verônica a cuidar dela, não se preocupe, querido. – disse a mulher, dissimulada.

O ódio do caçador estava estampado em seus olhos. Ele saiu correndo sem falar uma palavra com eles, não havia tempo para isso; então, pegou seu chapéu e rifle e entrou no elevador em busca do xamã Zanga.

...

Verônica expulsou os Connelly do quarto como se fossem cães, de algum modo a loira desconfiava que essa trágica situação tinha o dedo de Diana.

A jovem estava cuidando de Marguerite com muita devoção. A herdeira estava piorando e começou a arder em febre e, de repente, algo anormal aconteceu: ventos fortes começaram a invadir o quarto. Verônica lutava para conseguir fechar a janela e, quando finalmente conseguiu, um som chamou sua atenção. Ela se aproximou da herdeira e baixou a cabeça até perto dos lábios dela, pois percebeu que Marguerite estava falando muito baixo em uma língua estranha que não se parecia com nenhuma outra usada pelas tribos que a jovem conhecia; mas depois de refletir um pouco Verônica apenas pensou que se tratava de um delírio devido à febre.

Ao mesmo tempo, na aldeia Zanga, algo muito estranho também estava acontecendo: ventos fortes sacudiam a cabana do xamã, todos os moradores do lugar ficaram em volta observando com preocupação e, para o aumentar ainda mais o medo de todos, um grande raio cortou o céu como uma espada afiada; o chão tremeu com seu impacto sobre a terra e antes que todos corressem o xamã abriu a porta e saiu caminhando sem dar explicações. Ao chegar à floresta, Assai o alcançou e perguntou, com desespero em sua voz, aonde ele estava indo; o enigmático homem parou, encarou a jovem futura líder e respondeu em sua língua nativa:

– Estou sendo conduzido por forças que você não poderá entender. Essa é a vontade dos espíritos dos deuses antigos que aqui nos cercam e onde quer que eles me levem eu irei cumprir a missão.

Sem entender direito o que acabara de ouvir, Assai ficou ali parada observando a partida do xamã.

...

Roxton, tomado pela adrenalina e desespero, corria tão depressa que mal conseguia respirar. A aldeia ficava a poucas horas de distância da casa da árvore. Um barulho entre os arbustos chamou sua atenção e ele logo apontou o rifle.

 _"Raptors"._ O experiente caçador se manteve atento a qualquer sinal de ataque. Bastou dar dois passos para trás e um raptor faminto saltou em sua direção. O desespero que afligia o nobre não estava ajudando na mira e ele acabou errando o primeiro tiro. O réptil abriu a boca mostrando todos os dentes afiados e avançou; felizmente o segundo tiro foi certeiro e John seguiu o mais depressa possível rumo aldeia Zanga.

Uma hora sem trégua nem para beber água e, quase já sem fôlego, Roxton parou novamente ao ouvir algo se aproximando; direcionou o rifle, mas, para sua sorte, foi o xamã quem surgiu dentre os arbustos. O caçador ficou atônito olhando para o homem como se ele tivesse sido enviado do céu.

O xamã simplesmente continuou sua jornada sem se importar com o nobre. John o agarrou pelo braço e disse:

– Você precisa vir comigo!

Os ventos atravessaram os dois homens e o xamã entendeu que deveria seguir o caçador. E assim ele fez.

...

Na casa da árvore...

Diana estava bebendo uma taça de vinho, sonhando com a morte da herdeira. Já Harrison caminhava de um lado para o outro, consumido pela culpa; e, para o total desagrado de sua irmã, ele saiu tomado por um impulso e foi para o quarto onde Marguerite estava. O homem ficou comovido ao ver Verônica cuidando da amiga e pedindo para que ela se mantivesse forte e que tudo ficaria bem.

– Verônica, eu... Eu quero ajudar. Apenas me diga o que tenho que fazer?

A loira sentiu raiva ao ouvir a voz dele, mas quando ela se virou para expulsá-lo novamente, o encarou e mudou de idéia, pois pôde ver e sentir que Harrison estava realmente preocupado e queria ajudar. Então, a loira respirou fundo e pediu que ele fosse buscar água fria para tentar baixar a febre repentina de Marguerite. Ele pegou a bacia e foi correndo fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

Ao subir as escadas, Diana estava o esperando com os braços cruzados e com uma cara de dar medo. Harrison passou com a cabeça baixa pelo olhar silencioso dela e foi direto pegar a água. Com a bacia cheia ele tentou voltar para o quarto, mas Diana bloqueou a passagem.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu grande imbecil?

– Saia da frente Diana...

– Então você vai me trair depois te tudo o que me fez passar? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra nos manter a salvos? Você vai ajudar aquela vadia que é o único obstáculo para nossa ascensão à nobreza?

– Eu não estou te traindo, Diana, mas não posso ficar aqui parado. Isso é errado! Me desculpe, mas eu não sou como você.

Ele passou por ela e desceu as escadas. Diana ficou ali parada respirando pesadamente; sua raiva era tão grande que uma lágrima ácida escapou percorrendo o belo rosto da dissimulada.

...

Marguerite começou a se debater delirando de febre. Harrison ajudou a segurá-la enquanto Verônica molhava alguns panos com a água fria e colocava por cima do corpo da herdeira para tentar baixar a temperatura.

Finalmente, Roxton avistou a casa da árvore e ele e o xamã correram o mais rápido que podiam.

Algum tempo depois, Diana ouviu o barulho do elevador subindo e imaginou que pudesse ser o Roxton retornando; ela ficou supresa por ele ter sido tão rápido. _"Nossa que rápido, já estou até com pena de você meu amor"._

O elevador chegou e eles passaram apressados por Diana que ficou sem entender a presença daquele estranho nativo do platô. Ambos seguiram sem perda de tempo para o quarto da herdeira; o coração de Roxton apertou ao abrir a porta e ver o estado de Marguerite, ele correu para o lado dela e Harrison se afastou.

– Eu voltei, meu amor, você vai ficar bem. Eu te amo. Verônica, o que ela está dizendo? Ela está queimando em febre.

– Eu não sei, ela está delirando e falando em outras línguas.

Roxton olhou para o nativo e suplicou por ajuda.

– Faça alguma coisa, por favor...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar o apelo, o xamã levantou a mão e pediu, em língua zanga, para que todos saíssem do quarto. Apenas Verônica entendeu e traduziu para os demais presentes no quarto. John se recusou e o xamã falou novamente. Verônica sabia o quanto era difícil para Roxton sair do lado de sua amada, mas tentou convencê-lo.

– Vamos, Roxton, precisamos sair; ele sabe o que fazer. Não podemos perder mais tempo, ela vai perder o bebê, é isso o que você quer?

– É CLARO QUE NÃO, MAS EU NÃO VOU SAIR DE PERTO DELA E DO MEU FILHO!

O xamã se aproximou do caçador e disse que ele precisava sair, pois havia forças agindo naquele exato momento que iam muito além de sua própria compreensão. Os olhos do velho homem eram como espelhos negros, John sentiu algo que não pôde explicar a si mesmo e, por um instante, o seu coração acelerado se afogando em meio a dor e a angústia brevemente se acalmou. Então, ele se agarrou a esperança e pôs toda a sua fé na sabedoria do xamã. Tudo o que pode fazer foi olhar para Marguerite e dizer em um fio de voz:

– Eu te amo. Por favor, não me deixe.

Verônica pegou a mão do amigo e o levou em direção à saída do quarto.

As palavras do caçador surtiram efeito de alguma maneira. O xamã se aproximou da bela mulher pálida deitada na cama e levou a mão calejada ao rosto delicado limpando uma lágrima que desceu junto a um suspiro pesado. Aquele velho homem de conhecimentos místicos que a ciência nunca poderia explicar enxergava muito além do que os exploradores podiam ver: Marguerite emanava energia que cobria todo o seu corpo como um manto dourado de pura energia vital.

O xamã trouxe consigo alguns objetos, entre eles as pedras sagradas que eram semelhantes a pedra da lua. Os zangas acreditavam no poder das pedras para conexão com o mundo dos espíritos dos deuses antigos.

Em algum plano misterioso...

– Marguerite? Marguerite? Acorde, querida.

Preguiçosamente, Marguerite abriu os olhos. Ela estava se sentindo tão bem, deitada em uma grande cama de madeira toda entalhada e forrada por lençóis de seda.

Por um instante ela não quis atender aos chamados; até que ouviu o choro de um bebê. Seus olhos se arregalaram, então, ela se virou e viu uma mulher sentada em uma cadeira segurando um lindo bebê.

...

O xamã começou a preparar um ritual de cura com uma mistura de plantas e ervas; se aproximou de Marguerite e desenhou em sua testa um triângulo com uma espiral no meio. Ele segurou as mãos dela junto das pedras e, em voz baixa, falava repetidamente uma prece em um dialeto tão antigo, que apenas alguém com o dom de Marguerite poderia entender.

...

A herdeira não tirava os olhos do bebê, que parou de chorar e sorriu para ela. Marguerite ficou encantada e devolveu o mais terno sorriso. A vontade de segura-lo crescia a cada segundo, até que ela despertou desse transe ao ouvir a voz da mulher novamente.

– Marguerite, você está se sentindo bem?

– Sim. Onde eu estou?

– Você está segura, não se preocupe com nada. Apenas descanse.

Marguerite a encarou sem entender nada e se sentiu muito confusa. A bela mulher de voz serena aparentava ter seus 45 anos, usava uma túnica branca bordada em fios de ouro, cabelos levemente grisalhos bem presos, os olhos eram tão azuis que pareciam brilhar.

– Eu não estou entendendo... Não me lembro do que aconteceu. Eu... Eu...

Um calafrio subiu perpassou pelo corpo da herdeira, seus olhos se arregalaram com o susto da lembrança do havia acontecido. Marguerite abraçou bruscamente a barriga lisa e seus lábios começaram a tremer; o medo e uma sensação de vazio tomaram conta dela. Com a voz embargada e as mãos trêmulas, Marguerite olhou para a mulher, com olhos transbordando em lágrimas.

– Meu bebê... Eu não sinto o meu filho...


	10. Chapter 10

**Encontros**

**Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 10) Capítulo 10 - O Milagre da Vida**

John tentava desesperadamente enviar sinais de espelhos para que Challenger pudesse avistar e retornar a casa da árvore o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso, Veronica buscava nos diários de seu pai qualquer escrito que pudesse ajudar Marguerite, mas a garota da selva tinha confiança na experiência do xamã, já que ao longo dos anos ela mesma presenciou muitos dos rituais de cura, a maioria bem sucedidos – quase que milagrosos.

Diana correu para o quarto assim que ouviu John e Verônica subindo as escadas; a noiva rejeitada estava com um ar de felicidade que não lhe convinha, pois John poderia perceber a sua verdadeira natureza perversa e ela ainda queria consolar o nobre caçador em breve.

. . . .

– VAMOS, PROFESSOR! DEPRESSA! – gritava Jacob.

– ESTOU INDO O MAIS RÁPIDO QUE POSSO! Malditos Raptors!

– Ali vamos subir naquela árvore!

– Me parece uma excelente ideia!

. . . . . . .

O choque e as mãos trêmulas sobre um ventre vazio fizeram o sangue da herdeira congelar.

– Marguerite, querida, fique calma!

A voz estava embargada de dor e as lágrimas caiam sem trégua, Marguerite olhou para mulher e com muito esforço conseguiu falar:

– Quem é você? E como quer que eu me acalme se EU PERDI O MEU FILHO! Onde eu estou? Onde? On... Roxton?

. . . . . . . . .

No quarto, de mãos dadas com a herdeira, o xamã se concentrava para conseguir estabelecer uma ligação com os espíritos e assim poder chegar até ela. Ele sabia que estava lidando com um poder diferente de tudo o que conhecia e, por mais que suas crenças fossem fortes, havia muitas dúvidas o atormentando. _"Como uma mulher que não pertence ao platô pode ser tão poderosa? Que segredos há por trás de sua origem?"._

. . . . . .

– Eu vou lá ver como ela está ou vou ficar louco aqui esperando.

– Roxton, o melhor que você pode fazer agora é continuar mandando os sinais de espelho.

– Maldito seja, Challenger, por que teve que ir?

– Não poderíamos saber!

Verônica passou outra página do antigo diário e finalmente achou algo de útil para a situação e saiu correndo. John a olhou sem entender, mas logo após a loira retornou com várias ervas em mãos e foi direito para cozinha.

– O que vai fazer, Verônica?

– Eu vou preparar um remédio com uma mistura de ervas que vai ajudar a impedir o aborto. Meu pai relatou no diário após ajudar uma mulher muito jovem no início da gestação. Eu me lembro muito pouco, quase nada para ser exata. Bem, espero que ajude...

 _"Pai, se está me ouvindo me ajude! Eu espero poder fazer tudo direito; Marguerite não pode perder o bebê"_ , pedia silenciosamente a garota da selva.

O coração do caçador apertou de um modo que chegou a doer. Ele correu para a varanda e começou a enviar sinais de espelho; já havia poucas horas do dia para se aproveitar e o nobre rezava para que o amigo avistasse os sinais e conseguisse voltar para casa a tempo de ajudar sua amada Marguerite.

. . . . . . . . .

– Puxa! Eles não desistem... Até quando vamos ficar aqui nessa árvore?

– Se tem algo que pude constatar nesses anos preso neste platô é que raptors são criaturas muito perseverantes em abater suas presas.

– Ah isso é mesmo reconfortante, professor.

Jacob olhou para o horizonte e pensou no sorriso da bela morena que roubara o seu coração, quando um brilho entre a savana chamou sua atenção.

– Professor? Venha ver isso, acho que estou vendo sinais de espelhos.

Com cuidado, Challenger caminhou para frente do galho mais resistente da árvore onde se abrigavam enquanto 3 raptors os esperavam babando logo abaixo; um deles saltou com a boca aberta e quase desequilibrou o cientista, mas Jacob foi rápido e agarrou o braço do amigo impedindo a queda.

– Obrigado, meu caro, essa foi por pouco.

– Não precisa agradecer, professor. Se bem que enquanto eles o devorassem eu poderia aproveitar pra escapar...

Eles trocam risadas rapidamente e logo se focaram nos sinais insistentes.

Challenger pegou o binóculo e o seu pequeno diário de bolso e anotou os sinais pra codificá-los. Foi então que veio a surpresa nada agradável.

– Oh meu Deus! Precisamos voltar à casa da árvore, e depressa!

– O que houve? O que disseram?

– Marguerite precisa de socorro, ela caiu...

– O quê? Mas o que aconteceu?

Jacob quase se esqueceu das feras famintas prontas para atacar e, tomado pelo impulso, ia pular do galho, mas Challenger o impediu a tempo.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Em algum lugar...

– Eu já disse que você não deve temer. Aqui está segura!

– Sim, você já disse, mas nada mais do que me disse até agora respondeu as minhas perguntas! Que lugar é este? E esse bebê?

Marguerite olhou para ele com ternura e reparou que os olhos do lindo bebê eram iguais aos de Roxton. Então, a respiração da herdeira se tornou pesada.

– Isso é um sonho. Eu estou em um sonho. Não pode ser!

– Sonhos... Porque as pessoas insistem tanto em dizer que não são reais?

– É simples, é porque não são!

– Se eu entregar essa criança em seus braços você poderá me dizer que ela não é sua ou mesmo que não é real?

Marguerite olhou para a mulher com desconfiança e não sabia o que dizer. Então, para surpresa da morena, a mulher se levantou bem devagar e com cuidado pôs o bebê nos braços dela e novamente a criança sorriu e agarrou um dos cachos soltos do longo cabelo de Marguerite, que não pode se conter e abraçou o bebê com todo amor de mãe que ela nunca pensou que pudesse existir dentro de si. Por mais que tudo indicasse que nada daquilo era possível, não havia um sentimento sequer que pudesse fazer Marguerite dizer que aquele bebê em seus braços não era o seu filho, porque realmente era!

– Quem é você? E, por favor, chega de rodeios. Me diga o que está acontecendo comigo? Como isso é possível?

– Eu poderia lhe dizer tudo, dar-lhe todas as respostas pelas quais sempre procurou, mas tudo ao seu tempo. Por agora só posso dizer que eu me chamo Morrighan e que você está em sua própria consciência; você criou um lugar seguro e confortável onde pudesse sentir o seu filho na segurança dos seus braços. O medo de perdê-lo foi grande demais e você ainda não está pronta para usar os seus dons.

– Do que está falando? Eu pedi respostas e você me vem com esses enigmas.

De repente, algo abala a serenidade do lugar e as paredes começaram a tremer como se fossem cair a qualquer instante. Marguerite ficou apavorada e segurou o bebê tentando protegê-lo da poeira que se espalhava conforme as paredes se mexiam. Mas para o total desespero da herdeira o bebê desaparece dos seus braços como que por encanto e Morrighan continuava com o semblante sereno.

– Acho que já está na hora de ir. Seja forte; ainda há muitas pedras em seus caminhos até a verdade...

– ONDE ESTÁ O MEU FILHO?

Tudo começa a desmoronar e Morrighan também desaparece. Marguerite ficou ali parada observando o caos e tentando entender o que tinha visto e ouvido. _"É um sonho. Um maldito sonho. O que será que significa tudo isso?"_

. . . . . . . . . .

– PRECISAMOS SAIR LOGO DAQUI!

– De fato! Eu vou enviar os sinais e vamos pensar em algo para escapar com vida!

. . . . . . . . .

Na casa da árvore

– Maldição, Challenger, onde você está?

Roxton parou de enviar os sinais, respirou fundo e se apoiou no corrimão feito de madeira. Com a cabeça baixa o caçador fez uma sua súplica a Deus para que Marguerite e o bebê ficassem bem.

Um brilho no horizonte interrompe a prece do caçador.

– Aaah finalmente! Graças a Deus.

– Roxton, o que houve? Challenger deu sinal?

– Sim, Verônica. Ele está vindo!

A loira se sentiu feliz e bem mais aliviada e continuou a preparar a mistura de ervas.

Harrison saiu do quarto para ver como estavam as coisas; ele não queria dar de cara com o Lorde, mas engoliu a vergonha e seguiu em frente. Ao chegar no cômodo principal da casa ele pode ver Roxton com o binóculo na varanda; após mais alguns passos sorrateiros viu Verônica na cozinha preparando algo e havia várias ervas e plantas sobre a mesa. Ele se aproximou.

– Verônica, isso é para Marguerite? Eu posso ajudá-la?

– Oh Harrison, você me assustou, eu não vi você chegar. Ahh... Bem, você pode ir cortando as folhas dessa planta.

Ele imediatamente pegou uma faca e foi seguindo as instruções que Verônica lhe dava. John ficou imensamente mais aliviado com a resposta de Challenger, porém pela distância que pôde calcular o cientista só chegaria à casa no dia seguinte, pois só havia mais algumas poucas horas de luz do dia. Com esse triste fato o caçador se dirigiu a cozinha para ajudar Verônica e ficou surpreso ao ver o preguiçoso Harrison desempenhando algo com tanto foco que não fosse beber. Roxton trocou um olhar desconfiado com a garota da selva.

– Ele está me ajudando e me ajudou muito a cuidar da Marguerite quando você foi buscar o xamã.

Harrison olhou sem graça para o Lorde e continuou com sua função.

– Obrigada, Harrison. Marguerite significa tudo pra mim. – o agradecimento sincero do caçador surpreendeu o outro.

– Não tem o que agradecer. Ela vai ficar bem e o bebê também.

– Deus te ouça.

. . . . .

O xamã conseguiu a conexão e em meio ao caos ele surge e segura a mão trêmula da herdeira, que se assusta ao ver aquele homem estranho a sua frente.

– Venha comigo. Você deve retornar.

– Não, eu não quero! Vá embora! Eu posso trazê-lo de volta.

– Você precisa vir comigo. Aqui não é o seu lugar; pense no seu filho que está lá.

E antes que tudo fosse abaixo Marguerite segurou firme a mão do xamã e se agarrou a única esperança de rever o seu bem mais precioso

. . . . . .

As pálpebras estavam pesadas e demoraram a se abrir. Devagar aqueles olhos verdes e profundos avistam o xamã de pé ao lado da cama observando-a com curiosidade.

Marguerite entendia a língua zanga como se fosse seu próprio idioma e não teve a menor dificuldade em se comunicar com o velho homem.

– Como está se sentindo?

– Com dor por todo o corpo e... um pouco confusa. O que aconteceu?

De repente uma forte dor na cabeça – mais precisamente na testa, onde ela sofreu um corte – esclareceu boa parte das dúvidas da morena.

– Eu me lembro agora... Eu caí. Oh, meu Deus, não...

O xamã lhe ofereceu água e Marguerite bebeu com desespero, quase engasgando.

– Devagar! Não se agite, vou cuidar de você e logo estará bem. Você é de grande importância aos antigos espíritos.

Marguerite olhou confusa para o velho, mas ela estava mais preocupada com outra coisa e preferiu não procurar entender mais enigmas agora.

– Eu preciso saber o que houve comigo. Por favor, me diga, eu...

O xamã se sentou ao lado da herdeira e conversaram sobre tudo que havia acabado de acontecer.

Roxton, muito impaciente e preocupado, andava de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça e se sentindo totalmente culpado. _"Eu nunca vou poder me perdoar "_ , lamentava-se em silêncio.

– CHEGA. Eu não vou mais ficar aqui esperando.

. . . .

– Sonho? será mesmo apenas um sonho?

Ela olhou em silêncio e sentiu algo diferente em seu interior. Havia muito que pensar e como agir, ela precisava ser forte pra conseguir superar mais esse golpe em sua vida.

– E Roxton e Verônica?

– Lá em cima, muito preocupados com você.

– Eu imagino.

– Você ficará bem agora. Não se esqueça do que eu lhe disse.

– Não vou esquecer; e muito obrigada.

Roxton correu com o coração na mão em direção ao quarto de Marguerite e deu de cara com o xamã subindo as escadas.

– Como ela está?

Mas o homem nada respondeu. Apenas olhou para Roxton, que não gostou nada do semblante do xamã. O caçador desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde e entrou de uma vez no quarto. Encontrou Marguerite acordada e se ajoelhou do lado dela.

– Meu amor, como você está? O que está sentindo? Me diga, por favor...

– Eu estou bem, Lorde Roxton. Mas me deixe sozinha. Vá embora.

– Eu não vou sair do seu lado de jeito nenhum. O que ele disse? Como está o nosso filho?

Ela ficou em silêncio e virou o rosto para o lado. Queria ver os olhos tristes de Roxton, mas a dor e a decepção que sentia por ele estavam gritando em sua mente e trincando cada pedaço de um coração que tanto custou a acreditar novamente no amor.

– Marguerite, por favor, me diga. Vamos enfrentar isso juntos!

Ele acariciou-a no rosto ainda muito pálido, apesar de que a febre já havia baixado. Marguerite respirou fundo e se livrou do toque de Roxton.

– Eu perdi o bebê. Você está satisfeito? Agora vá embora e me deixe em paz!

 _"Eu perdi o bebê"._ Por um instante, que mais apareceu uma interinidade, Roxton sentiu uma dor tão forte; o que a acabara de ouvir se transformou em uma bala que atingiu o coração do nobre o destroçando em mil pedaços.

Marguerite ficou em silêncio e fechou os olhos apertando os punhos, tamanha era a vontade de que tudo fosse diferente, mas ela já estava acostumada a tomar decisões difíceis em sua vida conturbada. Certamente nenhuma foi tão difícil como esta que, em conseqüência, destruiu aquele que ela mais amava: Roxton.


	11. Chapter 11

**Encontros**

 **Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 11) Capítulo 11- A dor da perda**

Diana andava de um lado para o outro. A megera estava apreensiva com a situação; em sua mente perversa repetia o tempo todo _"Marguerite sangrar até a morte"_ e assim ela se ver finalmente livre para poder sair do platô de mãos dadas com Lorde Roxton rumo à fortuna do nobre.

—-

Verônica correu para o quarto com uma xícara do remédio que havia preparado; ela estava com as mãos trêmulas pensando no pior, já que o xamã foi embora sem dizer sequer uma palavra, apenas lançando um olhar enigmático e tomando seu rumo de volta a aldeia.

Ao entrar no quarto, a garota da selva logo sentiu o clima tenso no ar: fitou o caçador de joelhos e cabeça baixa ao lado da cama, o semblante no rosto dele era extremamente triste. _"Oh meu Deus, não" –_ pensou a jovem. Ela se aproximou, lentamente, para ver o estado de Marguerite, que continuava de rosto virado, com os olhos abertos tentando a todo custo não demonstrar sua dor.

— Roxton?

Ele apenas gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça e Verônica teve a triste certeza sobre o que se passava. Os belos olhos azuis da jovem brilhavam com as lágrimas que brotavam em desgosto e tristeza pelo desfecho trágico do acidente.

Marguerite, até então quieta, respirou fundo e pediu para que a deixassem sozinha:

— Eu quero ficar sozinha. Por favor, me deixem. – a herdeira precisava de um tempo para pensar em tudo e, principalmente, quais seriam os próximos passos.

John estava dilacerado por dentro; a dor era igual ou pior à que sentiu com a morte do irmão. E o sentimento de culpa o consumia como uma chama intensa, mas o amor pela herdeira falava mais alto que qualquer sentimento de culpa e logo ele retomou a compostura e tentou novamente retomar o seu lugar como um alicerce para manter Marguerite longe de suas paredes de auto-proteção após mais essa perda em sua vida.

— Eu não vou sair daqui, Marguerite, vou cuidar de você. Eu também estou sofrendo, Deus sabe o quanto eu queria o nosso bebê; mas você está aqui comigo, meu amor, viva. Vamos superar isso juntos, não me afaste de voc...

— John, vá embora, por favor. Eu preciso de um tempo em paz... Por favor, vá embora. Você não tem o que fazer aqui. – ela o interrompeu com um tom seco na voz.

 _"O que eu estou fazendo?... Estou com tanta raiva. Eu não sei o que pensar; será que você diz a verdade, John? Não adianta mais eu ficar me lamentando. O que está feito, está feito_."

—-

John ficou rígido como uma pedra. A morte do primogênito e o desprezo de Marguerite eram demais para ele. A bela e implacável herdeira virou o rosto e o encarou, afinal, ela nunca foi de se acovardar diante de uma situação difícil; mas ao ver os olhos amêndoa marejados do caçador ela sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento e seu coração, que no passado se fechou completamente para o amor, hoje se contrai em dor pela vontade de estar nos braços de John e contar-lhe a verdade.

O amor e a razão duelavam a ferro e fogo no coração e na mente de Marguerite: _"Como eu o Amo..."_

" _Não seja ingênua, Marguerite. Seja forte, fria e calculista e não uma boba apaixonada"._

Verônica parada ali de pé não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer, ela queria consolar seus amigos e principalmente Marguerite, mas o que dizer? Então, ela respirou fundo, pôs a xícara sobre a penteadeira e limpou as lágrimas que caíam involuntariamente sobre o rosto.

— Marguerite, eu sinto muito. Vamos cuidar de você, eu posso ficar aqu...

— Não precisa! Eu estou bem. Verônica, obrigada, mas se você puder sair e levar o Roxton com você já seria de grande ajuda.

— Mas, Marguerite...

— Já disse que quero ficar sozinha, porque não podem respeitar a minha decisão?

A jovem sabia que Marguerite não queria demonstrar fraqueza e sentiu pena da amiga; achou melhor fazer o que ela estava pedindo, o momento trágico exigia toda a compreensão e cuidados. John se inclinou para dar um beijo na testa da herdeira, mas ela virou o rosto sem se quer mostrar um sentimento por ele. A respiração do caçador ficou presa e ele se pôs de pé, apertou os punhos e, respirando fundo, caminhou para fora do quarto.

Verônica olhou para herdeira, que tremia os lábios segurando o choro.

— Marguerite, eu venho mais tarde ver como você está.

Ela nada respondeu e Verônica saiu.

Em fim só, Marguerite se virou de lado com um pouco de dificuldade, pois sentia dores pelo corpo, e agarrou o travesseiro abraçando-o com força, tentando buscar o consolo que não pôde ter no calor do peito largo e forte do homem que amava. Por fim, deixou-se levar pelo momento de fraqueza e chorou. Chorou lágrimas frias vindas do fundo da alma. _"Por que? Por que eu não posso ser feliz!?"_

—-

Harrison estava na varanda olhando para o horizonte e tentando imaginar um meio de convencer Diana a desistir dos planos de continuar no platô, até mesmo de conquistar o Lorde – temia que nesse meio tempo a passagem realmente se fechasse. _"Diana nunca vai me ouvir... Ela é orgulhosa demais e está disposta a tudo pra conseguir o que quer, assim como era nosso pai; por isso ela sempre foi a favorita e eu sempre fui considerado o fraco, o inútil. O que eu faço?... Eu não sei... Por um lado, se voltarmos sem nada teremos uma vida miserável e posso ser morto a qualquer momento; por outro, essa situação está saindo dos limites, a passagem pode se fechar a qualquer momento e eu não quero ficar para sempre nesse mundo esquecido por Deus e cheio de aberrações pré-históricas e sei lá mais o quê."._ Os pensamentos em conflito entre tantas dúvidas de Harrison foram interrompidos pela chegada repentina de John e Verônica.

Harrison se virou e viu Roxton ir direto para o elevador.

— Verônica, como está Marguerite?

— Está mal... Ela perdeu o bebê.

— Mas ela corre risco de vida?

— Não; graças a Deus não, mas ela precisa de cuidados, está muito abalada.

— Oh sim, deve estar sendo muito difícil para ela e para o John. À propósito, ele não deveria estar com ela nesse momento?

— Bem, sim; mas Marguerite tem o seu jeito de lidar com a dor e precisamos respeitá-la, ela quer ficar sozinha... Está muito triste. Vou fazer uma sopa. Ela precisa comer nem que seja à força.

— Sim, ela precisa ficar forte e se recuperar. Bem, me chame se precisar de ajuda.

— Tudo bem.

— Com licença.

Harrison saiu e foi direto para quarto onde Diana estava.

— Diana? Posso entrar?

— ENTRA. _O que esse Judas quer agora?_

Ele abriu a porta e foi entrando devagar como se estivesse prestes a dar de cara com uma fera.

— O que você quer? Já cansou de bancar o prestativo?

— Só achei que gostaria de saber que Marguerite perdeu o bebê.

— Sério? Mas que ótimo! Enfim, uma boa notícia!

Diana não se conteve de felicidade e pulou de alegria. Harrison a observava boquiaberto e em silêncio.

Após comemorar a morte do inocente, Diana respirou fundo se sentindo aliviada, afinal, era menos um obstáculo para ela até o coração do caçador. Mas então veio à dúvida...

— Hum... Intrigante. Você corre para ajudar nossa principal inimiga e agora vem correndo fazer fofoca. Afinal de contas, irmãozinho, de que lado você está?

— Eu não estou aqui para fazer fofocas, Diana, você não me respeita assim como nosso pai também não me respeitava, ele sempre preferiu você!

— Você me traiu, me apunhalou pelas costas, por um ciúme ridículo. Já se esqueceu que nosso pai está morto? Então pare de ser tão idiota. Você acha mesmo que bancando o bom samaritano aquela selvagem vai olhar para você? Como é tolo, meu irmão, por acaso não percebeu?! Verônica é completamente apaixonada pelo tal repórter, Ned Malone, que com certeza deve ser mais homem que você!

Harrison queimava de raiva por dentro e tentava ao máximo se conter, mas Diana continuou a destilar veneno.

— Então? Diga alguma coisa, seu inútil!

Ser chamado de inútil foi a última gota para Sir Harrison, que devolveu a ofensa com uma bofetada certeira no rosto da irmã. Diana pôs a mão sobre o rosto vermelho queimando de dor e caiu de joelhos aos prantos. Harrison ainda podia sentir a palma da mão ardendo e após o choque do momento veio a culpa que caiu sobre ele como uma rocha. Ele se ajoelhou junto à Diana, abraçou-a forte tentando conter o choro dela e pediu perdão sem parar.

— Diana, por favor, me perdoe. Eu não queria... Perdoe, irmã, você é tudo que eu tenho, por favor, me perdoa.

— Eu te perdôo, irmão. Só temos um ao outro, eu preciso que você esteja do meu lado. Tudo o que estou fazendo é para garantir o nosso futuro. - _"Você vai me pagar muito caro por essa bofetada, eu juro!"_

— Sim. Sim, eu sei. Juro que eu vou estar do seu lado, Diana. Não serei mais um inútil, eu prometo; voltaremos para Londres o mais rápido possível e com a proteção de Lorde Roxton.

— Sim. E eu serei a Lady Roxton custe o que custar!

—-

(Na selva)

Os raptors famintos não demonstravam o menor cansaço ali logo abaixo de uma grande árvore, esperando e esperando qualquer passo em falso dos aventureiros. Já havia se passado 4 horas, logo o sol iria se pôr e seria impossível viajar a noite rumo à casa da árvore.

Jacob não aguentava mais ficar parado enquanto Marguerite precisava de socorro, então, tudo o que o homem pôde fazer naquele momento foi orar a Deus por um milagre.

Challenger não era um homem de fé e sim da lógica e da razão, porém os anos no platô e as mais diversas experiências fizeram o brilhante cientista rever alguns conceitos, mesmo que ainda relutante em acreditar que certas coisas simplesmente não têm explicação. George imaginava as inúmeras possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido com Marguerite e logo lhe ocorreu... " _A escada! A escada que dá acesso ao quarto! Marguerite, minha querida, você deve ter passado mal e caído..."._

De repente, um barulho de galhos se chocando não muito longe dali. Era possível sentir a árvore tremer com o impacto dos passos pesados chegando perto e cada vez mais perto.

— Challenger, é o que estou pensando?

— Creio que sim... E em boa hora!

— O que? - _"Esse homem é brilhante, mas é louco também"._

O rugido grandioso do imponente T-Rex ecoou por quilômetros selva adentro, chamando atenção imediatamente do grupo de raptors que logo partiram antes que se tornassem presas do maior de todos os predadores.

— É a nossa chance, vamos Jacob!

Eles desceram da árvore rapidamente. Se o T-Rex aparecesse antes que eles pudessem achar um esconderijo seguro, seria o fim dos exploradores.

Challenger e Jacob correram o máximo que podiam, o T-Rex estava se aproximando. Por sorte, o atento aventureiro avistou uma caverna e os dois correram para dentro dela. O enorme dinossauro passou por ali segundos depois.

— Essa foi por pouco, meu velho!

— Nem me diga. Não sinto os meu pés e os meus joelhos estão me matando!

— É sinal de que está vivo e isso é bom – ria Jacob.

— De certa forma sim. Vamos fazer uma fogueira e passar a noite aqui; na primeira hora do dia vamos direto para a casa da árvore.

— Malditos dinossauros. Deveríamos estar lá já há muito tempo cuidando da Marguerite. A culpa é minha, eu não deveria ter te convidado. Se ela perder o bebê eu não vou me perdoar.

— Meu jovem, não se culpe, tenho certeza de que ela e o bebê estão bem. Roxton e Verônica devem ter tomado os devidos cuidados, provavelmente chamaram o xamã da aldeia Zanga e acredito que ele saiba o que fazer nessa situação. Marguerite é uma mulher forte.

— Eu espero que esteja certo. E sim, ela é muito forte, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão frágil...

Challenger ficou em silêncio; tentava não demonstrar a sua real preocupação, pois temia o pior. "Eu fui um imprudente, um tolo. Eu deveria ter ficado na casa da árvore. É claro que no começo da gestação minha presença era imprescindível, eu tinha que estar lá para qualquer emergência, mas mais uma vez eu só pensei na ciência, em novas descobertas, em mim mesmo, e olha as consequências de minha vaidade".

—-

A noite finalmente chegou...

John retornou à casa da árvore, estava exausto, com olhos vermelhos e os dedos feridos por aliviar sua dor, raiva e angústia dando socos em uma árvore.

Ao chegar no cômodo principal não avistou ninguém e foi direto para o quarto de Marguerite ver como ela estava; desceu as escadas abriu a cortina e viu Verônica sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama zelando pelo sono da herdeira.

Verônica viu Roxton entrando e fez sinal para que ele não fizesse barulho, então ela levantou da cadeira e puxou-o para fora do quarto em silêncio.

— Como ela está, Verônica? Por favor, me diga? – perguntou o caçador com uma voz rouca.

— Shhh! Fale baixo, não quero que ela acorde. Não se preocupe, ela está melhorando, se alimentou, tomou toda a sopa que eu preparei. Estava com dores na cabeça, mas melhorou com bolsa de gelo e acabou dormindo.

— Menos mal. Ainda bem que ela comeu alguma coisa. Eu vou ficar aqui, pode ir dormir.

— Tem certeza, John? Você também precisa descansar... Eu posso ficar com ela essa noite.

— Não, não. Vá descansar, Verônica, eu ficarei. Preciso que ela sinta que eu estou do lado dela, me entende?

— Sim, John, eu entendo. Se precisar de mim é só me chamar.

Verônica saiu com o coração na mão, mas sabia que John tinha razão já que Marguerite deu a entender que as coisas entre o casal daqui pra frente seriam bem diferentes.

Roxton ficou de pé olhando a bela morena dormir; ela estava tão serena, tão calma. Por um instante o caçador fechou os olhos e imaginou que tudo o que aconteceu foi apenas um pesadelo, o pior de sua vida. Ao abrir os olhos a dor da realidade veio à tona. _"Marguerite, por favor, não me afaste de você "._ Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, pegou uma das delicadas mãos da herdeira e acariciou segurando com cuidado para não acordá-la.

—-

O dia finalmente chegou e os primeiros raios invadiram a casa no alto da grande árvore.

A garota da selva se levantou antes mesmo do sol surgir e foi logo preparando um belo café da manhã bem reforçado para repor as forças da morena. Ela também imaginou que logo Challenger chegaria e, com certeza, faminto pelo esforço da longa caminhada. Mais tarde a loira tinha planos de ir recolher os lençóis sujos de sangue do quarto da herdeira e organizar a casa, enquanto Roxton fazia companhia a Marguerite.

Eram quase 8h da manhã, Verônica estava terminando de preparar os ovos mexidos para o café quando ouviu o barulho do elevador subindo. _"Challenger, você está de volta... Ah... como eu vou te contar?"._

Challenger e Jacob saíram do elevador, exaustos, cobertos de suor e muito sujos. Foram direto para a cozinha beber água. Verônica se espantou ao ver o estado dos aventureiros.

— O que aconteceu com vocês?

Challenger bebeu água com o desespero de um perdido no deserto. Jacob fez o mesmo. Após o último gole e passada a sede, se deram conta da presença da garota da selva.

— Oh Verônica, minha cara, foi uma viagem bem conturbada, mas depois eu lhe conto os detalhes, pois preciso mesmo é ir ver Marguerite. Me diga, como ela está? – disse o professor com muita preocupação e seguindo imediatamente para o quarto.

— Challenger, espere...

Jacob parou de beber água, ansioso para ouvir o que a loira tinha a dizer, mas pela cara que ela fez o coração do aventureiro se apertou instantaneamente.

— Challenger, Marguerite caiu da escada. Ela passou mal e desmaiou bem no topo.

— Foi o que eu havia imaginado. Vocês chamaram o xamã? Uma queda dessas é de extremo risco no estado em que ela se encontra. Me diga o que houve com o bebê?

Verônica respirou fundo e encarou Challenger com tristeza.

— Roxton trouxe o xamã. Ele cuidou dela, mas infelizmente Marguerite perdeu o bebê.

Jacob ficou arrasado ao ouvir a triste notícia, pois queria muito ver Marguerite com o filho nos braços. O aventureiro sabia o quanto ela queria essa criança, apesar do medo de talvez ter que lidar com a situação sozinha. _"Não... Pobre Marguerite, deve estar sofrendo tanto..."_.

O cientista ficou sem chão. Ele sabia que o bebê era fruto de um amor forte e verdadeiro e se sentiu culpado por não estar presente quando a herdeira mais precisava.

Challenger se sentou e ficou em silêncio com os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Verônica pôs a mão no ombro do cientista tentando lhe confortar.

— Eu não deveria ter ido. Fui um tolo, imbecil!

— Challenger, foi um acidente, não se culpe. Não acho que poderia ter feito alguma coisa para impedir o aborto.

— Eu teria feito tudo ao meu alcance. E quanto a John?

— Está lá embaixo cuidado dela. Vou levar o café para eles. É melhor que vocês comam alguma coisa e mais tarde, quando Marguerite acordar, você pode ir vê-la, Challenger.

— Você está certa, minha cara.

— Jacob, é bom que esteja aqui. Marguerite vai precisar do apoio de todos nós.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

—-

Marguerite despertou aos poucos e sentiu as mãos fortes do caçador segurando a dela. A morena abriu os olhos vagarosamente e viu Roxton dormindo na cadeira, ela ficou um tempo olhando e admirando cada traço do homem.

Ela soltou a mão dele e John acordou imediatamente, assustado.

— Marguerite, você está bem? Está sentindo alguma dor?

— O que faz aqui?

— Mas que pergunta! Eu estou cuidado de você, droga!

Marguerite sentiu que John ficou irritado e, perspicaz, reparou também nas feridas nos punhos do Lorde e não pode conter a preocupação.

— John, o que houve com as suas mãos? Estão feridas...

Só então Roxton reparou nas consequências de sua fúria. Mas, acima de tudo, ele adorou ver que a herdeira se importou com ele. O belo caçador abriu um leve sorriso maroto, o que irritou Marguerite, pois ela sabia o que ele estava pensando.

— Não foi nada, minha querida. E você como está se sentindo?

— Minha cabeça está doendo um pouco e estou faminta. - _"Eu quero tanto um café, maldita hora que eu me viciei nessa bebida!",_ pensava.

— Eu vou pegar uma bolsa de gelo e vou preparar um café. Acho que Verônica já deve estar acordada, ela vai te fazer companhia.

— Não é necessário. Só me traga a bolsa de gelo... e o café, se não for um incômodo.

— É claro que não é um incômodo. E Verônica virá sim, você não vai ficar sozinha, Marguerite, quer queira ou quer não.

E ele saiu do quarto antes mesmo de esperar por uma resposta.

— Mas o que ele está pensando? Arrogante!

—-

— Deixe-me ajudá-la com as bandejas, Verônica, e aproveito e vou examinar Marguerite. Não vou conseguir comer nada sem antes me certificar de que ela realmente está fora de perigo.

— Está bem.

Roxton chegou até a cozinha e ficou surpreso ao ver Challenger e Jacob, um num estado pior que o outro.

— Bom dia, Roxton. Eu já estava levando algo para ela comer. Como ela está?

— Obrigada, Verônica. Vou pegar uma bolsa de gelo para aliviar a dor de cabeça da Marguerite. Você pode levar enquanto eu preparo um café.

— É claro.

Challenger não sabia como encarar o amigo.

— Roxton, eu sinto muito, meu amigo. Cheguei há cinco minutos, fomos cercados por raptors...

— Dá pra ver de longe que tiveram problemas. Infelizmente...

John respira fundo e caminha em direção à pia para encher o bule com água e ficou de costas para todos. Era possível ver como os ombros do caçador estavam rígidos pela tensão. Challenger fica apreensivo esperando John concluir o que estava dizendo.

De repente, ele falou.

— Infelizmente... Meu filho morreu. Mas Marguerite está viva e vai se recuperar. Eu agradeço a Deus por isso. Cuide dela, meu velho, cuide dela.

O caçador tentava ser forte diante da tragédia, mas era nítida a sua dor transmitida através dos olhos triste e sem brilho.

Jacob chegou perto do nobre e apertou de leve o ombro dele.

— Lorde Roxton, eu sinto muito. Vou ajudar a cuidar dela o tempo que for preciso.

O nobre apenas assentiu com a cabeça, preparou a bolsa com gelo e entregou para Verônica. Em seguida, pôs o bule com água para ferver para preparar o café da herdeira.

Challenger, Jacob e Verônica desceram as escadas para o quarto da herdeira.

— Marguerite?

— Entre, Verônica...

Os três entraram no quarto. Marguerite arregalou os olhos em espanto ao ver Challenger e Jacob entrando juntos com a garota da selva, ambos poderiam descobrir a farsa e tudo estaria perdido! _"Esse dia não poderia ficar melhor... E agora? Pense, Marguerite, pense..."_.

— Jacob, você voltou! Vocês dois estão péssimos. George, você está coberto de lama! Deve ter entrado em algum buraco procurando insetos. - disse a herdeira com aquela cara de deboche e revirando os olhos.

Os três se olharam sem entender o comportamento de Marguerite. Todos sabiam que ela tinha o seu jeito particular de lidar com a dor e não demonstrar fraqueza.

— Bem, minha querida, tivemos problemas na viagem e nem sequer chegamos na aldeia. Eu vim ver como você está. Eu... Eu sinto... Eu sinto muito mesmo e...

Marguerite mudou o semblante; ficou séria e triste ao mesmo tempo e logo tratou de interromper o cientista:

— Ora, George, não precisa dizer mais nada. Eu acho que já comentei com você que estou acostumada a lidar com perdas na minha vida, essa é só mais uma. E duvido muito que seja a última.

Verônica ficou boquiaberta com o que acabara de ouvir. A loira não sabia se admirava a amiga por ser tão forte ou se ficava chocada com tal frieza das palavras dela.

Jacob se aproximou, deu um beijo na testa da herdeira e se sentou ao lado da cama envolvendo-a em um abraço. Challenger, com o rosto vermelho e sem saber o que dizer para confortar a herdeira, achou mais prudente no momento avaliar sua saúde física.

— Marguerite, deixe me ver esse corte. Você está sentindo dores? Será que não quebrou algum osso...

Marguerite pensou rápido no que dizer para se livrar da situação.

— Challenger, eu estou... Relativamente bem. Não precisa me examinar. Verônica já trocou o meu curativo, ontem o xamã me deixou um remédio para as dores no corpo. Você pode ficar tranqüilo. Agora eu só quero tomar o meu café e dormir mais um pouco. E, por acaso, já se olhou no espelho? Precisa urgente de um banho. Aliás, vocês dois!

O aventureiro acariciou o cabelo da herdeira e a olhou nos olhos com muita ternura.

— Tome o seu café e mais tarde eu volto.

Marguerite sorriu de leve para Jacob, que se levantava da cama.

— Bem, vamos, professor, comer alguma coisa. Estou faminto.

Chellenger também estava morto de fome, mas antes de sair do quarto queria saber se realmente a herdeira não precisava dele.

— Marguerite, você tem certeza?

— Sim, George, eu estou bem, pode ir.

Eles se retiram do quarto. Verônica pôs a bandeja ao lado da herdeira e a ajudou a se sentar para ficar mais confortável para se alimentar.

— John já está trazendo o seu café.

— Obrigada, Verônica. Hum... Parece estarem deliciosos esses ovos mexidos. Coma tudo, você precisa se alimentar bem.

Marguerite se deliciava com o belo café da manhã, afinal, ela ainda estava comendo por dois!

Verônica saiu do quarto por uns instantes e voltou rapidamente com um jogo de lençóis limpos. Marguerite olhou apreensiva para a garota da selva, já imaginando o que ela iria fazer. _"E agora mais essa. Definitivamente as coisas não serão nada fáceis daqui para frente. Ah Verônica, eu queria poder te contar, mas você não me entenderia..."_ , pensava.

— Verônica, o que está fazendo?

— Oh apenas separando alguns lençóis para pôr na sua cama.

— Não é necessário, Verônica. Eu já cuidei disso antes de você chegar, não foi como você está imaginando...

— Você não deve se levantar, Marguerite. Eu sei que você não gosta da idéia de ser ajudada, mas é para o seu bem!

— Eu sei disso, mas não queria que você ou Roxton, aaah... bom, você sabe...

— Eu entendo, me desculpe. Só estou preocupada com você.

— Você não precisa se desculpar, Verônica. Eu sei que não sou muito boa em expressar emoções, mas obrigada por estar aqui comigo. E onde está o Roxton com o meu café?

— Ele já deve estar vindo. Eu vou buscar água para você poder fazer a sua higiene pessoal, não se levante, eu já venho.

— Ok, ok. Vou ficar aqui, não tenho nenhum compromisso mesmo. – disse a herdeira com o sarcasmo de sempre.

Verônica sorriu e rapidamente saiu.

— Já estou ficando sentimental. Hum... Mas isso está uma delícia... Desse jeito eu vou engordar antes dos quatro meses...

— Marguerite.

John entrou no exato momento, em que herdeira falava sozinha. Ela se engasgou com o susto e começou a tossir; o caçador correu para ajudar a bela.

— Vamos beba um pouco d'água.

— Não! Não em meio a tosse. – disse a herdeira – Eu já estou bem; me dá logo esse café porque eu já esperei demais!

— Você e esse vício... Está bem, tome o seu café. Mas antes, me diga, por que se assustou tanto quando eu entrei?

— Lorde John Richard Roxton, para o seu bem me entregue essa xícara de café agora! É um absurdo que fique me...

— Tudo bem! Não se altere, vai te fazer mal. Só achei estranho.

— O que queria? Você invadiu o meu quarto! Onde estão os seus modos?

— Desculpe! Satisfeita?

John entregou a xícara para a herdeira, que brilhou os olhos em tamanha vontade de se deliciar com o café. Mas antes de degustar a bebida quente, ela sentiu o aroma delicioso de café fresco. E o primeiro gole foi um verdadeiro alívio ao seu desejo.

Verônica chegou com um jarro cheio de água e olhou para os dois; a loira havia ouvido a pequena discussão e revirou os olhos.

— Vocês não têm jeito, sempre brigando...

A loira derramou a água com cuidado em uma bacia de porcelana que a herdeira usava para se limpar.

— Vou deixá-los. Roxton, quando terminar me avise para que eu possa voltar para ajudar a Marguerite com o banho.

— Sim, claro.

Roxton pensou que ele mesmo podia fazer isso, mas achou melhor não arriscar receber o desprezo da herdeira novamente, ele queria ir com calma. O caçador ficou olhando a bela morena se deliciando com o café e ficou feliz por pelo menos poder lhe proporcionar essa pequena alegria. Em seguida, sentou ao lado dela e tomaram café juntos em silêncio; ambos olhavam rapidamente um para o outro, mas logo desviavam o olhar quando acabavam se fitando juntos.

— Como você está se sentindo?

— Do mesmo jeito de quando você me perguntou há 5 minutos...

Sem graça pela resposta ríspida, ele recolheu as bandejas e saiu.

—-

Diana e Harrison vieram juntos e se depararam com Challenger e Verônica conversando e tomando café na cozinha.

—Professor, que bom que está de volta.

— Obrigado, minha cara, queria ter chegando antes. – disse o professor ainda inconformado.

— Harrison me contou que Marguerite perdeu o bebê. É mesmo uma tragédia, John deve estar arrasado.

— Sim, ele está e Marguerite também, apesar de tentar demonstrar o contrário.

Harrison se sentou à mesa calado, observando o teatro da irmã, mas logo perdeu o interesse assim que fitou a beleza da garota da selva. Verônica o ignorou; não tinha estômago para digerir tanta falsidade e saiu da cozinha sem nem dar bom dia aos novos moradores.

John chegou e procurou avistar Verônica, mas Diana logo procurou atrair sua atenção.

— John, como você está? Eu sinto muito... Tem algo que possa fazer para ajudar?

Ele a ignorou e se dirigiu ao cientista.

— Challenger, você pode pedir para Verônica descer e ajudar a Marguerite com o banho?

— Oh claro que sim, farei isso agora mesmo.

O cientista saiu e deixou Roxton sozinho com os irmãos Connely.

— Harrison. – cumprimentou o caçador.

— Bom dia, Lorde Roxton. Marguerite está bem?

— Sim, obrigada por se preocupar.

John lançou um olhar frio e cheio de ódio para a mulher à sua frente.

— Diana, venha comigo, precisamos conversar.

Ela o seguiu para o elevador sem entender nada, porém já imaginava do que se tratava a conversa.

A descida foi silenciosa e parecia demorar ainda mais do que o normal, ambos estavam tensos. Finalmente, chegaram até a clareira protegida pela cerca elétrica e saíram do elevador.

Diana cruzou os braços e olhou para o caçador que mantinha um semblante frio e impiedoso. Ele ficou parado olhando para ela por alguns instantes e logo iniciou a conversa:

— Diana, o que você quer de mim?

— Eu não estou entendendo, John.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo. ACHA QUE SOU UM TOLO!? – disse John com a voz alterada e apontando o dedo na cara da ex-noiva.

— John, eu entendo que esteja alterado, mas não pode me culpar pelo que aconteceu!

— Marguerite perdeu o bebê e não me diga que não está feliz com isso. Chega de joguinhos, Diana.

— Mas como pode pensar isso de mim? Eu jamais desejaria a morte do seu filho! Muito pelo contrário, eu queria criar essa criança com todo o meu amor, Joh...

— NÃO DIGA ABSURDOS, DIANA! A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE CRIARIA O MEU FILHO SERIA A MÃE DELE, MARGUERITE!

— E VOCÊ DIZ ISSO PORQUE NAO A CONHECE DE VERDADE!

— QUEM NÃO A CONHECE É VOCE. COM QUE DIREITO ME DIZ ISSO?

— Você não tem idéia do que os jornais dizem sobre essa mulher. E você aparecer com ela e... E COM UM FILHO BASTARDO!

John não se contém de ódio e agarra os braços de Diana quase na altura dos ombros com tanta força que a mulher solta um gemido de dor.

— John, você está me machucando. ME SOLTA!

A voz sai ofegante em meio à raiva e a vontade de destroçar aquela mulher.

— O meu filho está morto e se você chamá-lo de bastardo outra vez eu juro, Diana, que não respondo por mim.

Ao soltá-la, Diana segurava os braços tentando abafar a dor que estava sentido devido a brutalidade do aperto do caçador. _"Droga! Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Maldito seja, Lorde Roxton, você e aquela vadia vão me pagar"_.

Hoje não era mesmo o dia da bela mulher de olhos azuis; e para sua surpresa John ainda tinha uma carta na manga.

— Vou ser bem claro com você, Diana: é com Marguerite que vou me casar independente de qualquer coisa. Jornais, escândalos... que venha o mundo contra nós, eu vou lutar com tudo e com todos, mas vou ficar com ela!

Diana ficou calada ouvindo e deixando as lágrimas de puro ódio escorrerem pelo rosto na tentativa inútil de causar pena.

— Eu já entendi, John, que você a ama e que está disposto a tudo por ela. Você já havia me dito quando terminou o nosso noivado. Eu só não entendo esse ódio e essa raiva que você está jogando em cima de mim, você foi capaz até de me machucar. Eu não tive culpa. Eu te amei muito antes dela e quantas vezes você me ouviu abrir o meu coração logo depois de me entregar a você de corpo e alma?

Diana soluçava e chorava desesperadamente:

— Eu vim até aqui nesse platô INFERNAL, enfrentei perigos, passei por situações que jamais pensei que seria capaz de conseguir sobreviver.

O jogo virou e John novamente estava se sentindo um crápula ingrato. As palavras da ex-noiva o fizeram se lembrar do passado quando o nobre caçador era apenas um casanova que só se importava com a fama e em conquistar o maior número de belas mulheres dispostas a lhe dar prazer sem compromisso; e Diana era uma delas.

— DIGA ALGUMA COISA, LORDE ROXTON, DIGA!

— Eu era um tolo imaturo que só pensava em mim mesmo, eu não queria te magoar e jamais pensei que você viria até aqui me procurar; mas Marguerite é a razão por eu ter mudado e eu não posso te prometer um amor que não me pertence. Me desculpe. E se é por isso que você está escondendo a saída do platô, por favor, Diana, chega de mentiras. Eu sei que a passagem não se fechou e você só está tentando ganhar tempo para nós, mas não existe "nós", eu sinto muito. Agora vou cuidar de Marguerite e vamos todos sair daqui e seguir nossas vidas, assim que ela estiver melhor. Vou conversar com seu irmão e você sabe que ele vai dizer a verdade.

Os olhos arregalados da mulher dissimulada brilhavam como fogo; por essa ela não esperava e agora precisava de todo seu talento para mentir, para tentar enganar o caçador novamente. _"O que?! Não, não, não! Preciso dar um jeito nisso"_.

— Do que está falando? Você só pode estar LOUCO! Acha que se eu soubesse a saída do platô eu estaria aqui sofrendo com esses animais pré-históricos e, principalmente, sofrendo o seu desprezo e toda essa humilhação?

Mais uma vez o nobre perde a paciência.

— CHEGA, DIANA, CHEGA! Acha mesmo que vou acreditar no que está me dizendo? Você se entregou quando disse que queria criar o meu filho. Só faria tal proposta se soubesse que logo estaríamos fora daqui; ou vai me dizer que Marguerite entregaria o bebê de bom grado aqui na casa da árvore? Não me faça rir.

— Como você está enganado e como me dói, depois de tudo o que fiz por você... Quando eu te disse que queria criar o bebê eu estava pensando em você e na criança.

— Aaah Diana, você vai continuar...

—Me escute, John, por favor... E depois você pode procurar o meu irmão se quiser pra confirmar tudo o que vou dizer.

— Pois bem, então, diga logo o que você tem a dizer.

— A passagem pela qual meu irmão e eu chegamos até aqui se fechou sim, mas quando o Professor Challenger disse que poderia haver outros túneis e logo estaríamos organizando uma expedição até lá, eu me enchi de esperanças de que em breve estaríamos em Londres e me agarrei a essa esperança para não enlouquecer aqui. Se ao menos eu tivesse o seu amor até que poderia ser mais fácil...

— Diana...

— Não, deixa eu continuar já que você quer ouvir a verdade.

— Está bem.

— Então a gravidez da Marguerite caiu como uma bomba, não nego, me dói muito por que...

Ela começou a chorar novamente e se apoiou no tronco da árvore. John se aproximou sem entender a reação desesperada da jovem e a puxou devagar para olhar nos olhos dela e buscar verdade neles.

— Diana, o que foi? Por que está chorando?

— Você não se importa com o que eu sinto ou com a minha dor, então não finja compaixão.

— Não é bem assim. Eu preciso saber a verdade...

Ela empurrou a mão dele para longe e foi direta.

— A verdade é que não posso ter filhos e vi a oportunidade de ter uma criança que eu amaria mais do que tudo na minha vida e que teria o seu sangue para continuar sua linhagem. Porque, Lorde Roxton, assim que Marguerite Krux chegasse a Londres, sua esposa ou não, ela seria presa e condenada, e o seu filho não teria uma mãe!

John ficou petrificado com a notícia que acabara de ouvir. _"O que? Condenada?"_. Marguerite seria presa e isso mudaria tudo, e agora voltar para casa custaria a liberdade ou até mesmo a vida da herdeira.


	12. Chapter 12

**Encontros**

**Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 12) Capítulo 12 - Reviravolta**

— O que está dizendo, Diana? Explique direito o que acabou de me dizer... AGORA!

— Gritar comigo não vai mudar a verdade, John. Já que a conhece tão bem, então sabe que ela é uma criminosa.

— Isso tudo é um grande engano, vou resolver quando voltarmos. Marguerite não é uma criminosa.

Mas ele sabia que por mais que a bela morena tivesse mudado, era um fato que, no passado, ela se envolveu em muitas coisas nada bem vistas pela sociedade londrina e, principalmente, pela justiça. Sem contar que havia muitos segredos que o caçador ainda desconhecia. "Marguerite, em que você se meteu...".

— Me diga, Diana, como sabe disso? E do que estão acusando Marguerite? - agora com um tom de voz cheio de pura preocupação por sua amada.

— A sua mãe nunca desistiu de você e sempre mandava expedições para tentar te encontrar, mas nunca com sucesso já que ninguém tinha coragem de atravessar o rio Amazonas com os caçadores de cabeça espalhados por todos os lados. E, claro, a imprensa sempre fazia um alvoroço. Algumas manchetes com os títulos "Marguerite Smith" ou a "bela viúva Marguerite Krux" vieram à tona alguns meses depois que vocês partiram. Ela é acusada de contrabando de ouro e de desviar recursos para financiar os projetos de guerra, envolvimento com a máfia chinesa e mais uma lista de coisas horríveis. Para você ter uma ideia da gravidade da situação, ela também é acusada até da morte de todos vocês. Há uma teoria de que ela usou essa expedição como um disfarce para fugir para a América Latina e que teria matado todos.

— ISSO É UM ABSURDO! Meu deus, e agora... Mas que INFERNO!

— Agora você entende como eu fiquei? O que queria que eu tivesse feito?

— Eu... Eu entendo de certa forma, Diana. Afinal, você não a conhece, mas Marguerite não é esse mostro que estão dizendo, eu lhe garanto. Isso tudo pode ser explicado, ela não vai ser presa e muito menos condenada. Eu não vou deixar!

— John, você está sendo ingênuo... Os anos aqui no platô sem lei alguma fizeram você esquecer como é o mundo civilizado. Você não vai poder ajudá-la. Assim que você contar isso pra ela, Marguerite não vai pensar duas vezes em te deixar, ela vai fugir e você nunca mais a verá.

—-

Na casa da árvore:

George havia encontrado Verônica no quarto descansado um pouco.

— Verônica, minha querida, Roxton pediu para você ajudar Marguerite com o banho.

— Oh sim, eu vou agora mesmo.

—-

No primeiro andar a conversa seguia cada vez mais tensa.

John ficou calado pensando no que acabara de ouvir e infelizmente tinha suas dúvidas se Diana não estava certa no que disse. "Marguerite me deixaria? Ela seria capaz disso? Isso parece um pesadelo sem fim!".

— John, eu juro que não queria causar o acidente, mas eu sei que eu não tive culpa e nem você. As coisas aconteceram tão depressa, eu sinto muito.

Diana o abraçou em prantos e John despertou do transe dos pensamentos turbulentos. Como poderia ele culpar Diana quando ela só estava pensando na criança que não poderia ter? E ela sabia da gravidade da situação da herdeira. A dúvida sobre a saída do platô ainda estava no ar, mas essa questão se resolveria com Harrison, pensava o nobre caçador ao retribuir o abraço tentando acalmar a pequena mulher em seus braços.

—-

Verônica ajudava Marguerite a se despir e a herdeira não pôde deixar de perguntar:

— Verônica? E... Roxton o que ele está fazendo agora?

— Eu não sei, foi Challenger quem me chamou. Eu não vi o Roxton na sala ou na cozinha, ele deve estar no quarto.

— Hum... É, deve estar. - "Ele está é com a noivinha", pensava.

Jacob saiu do banho renovado e encontrou Harrison debruçado na varanda. O aventureiro foi se aproximando devagar, sem fazer barulho e tocou no ombro do homem distraído.

— Harrison?

Ele levou um susto ao ver o aventureiro.

— Não se assuste, meu amigo. O que está acontecendo lá embaixo deve ser bem interessante. Você nem sequer piscava...

— Oh, não era nada.

Mas Harrison não foi nada convincente e Jacob se debruçou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Viu o caçador com Diana nos braços em um abraço muito íntimo. Logo o sangue do aventureiro esquentou, tamanha a sua revolta. "Marguerite de cama e esse desgraçado se agarrando com outra, ele não a merece!".

Verônica subiu e viu os dois homens na varanda, mas Jacob saiu furioso. Antes fitou a garota da selva:

— Verônica, eu posso ver Marguerite?

— Bem, eu vim chamar o Roxton, ele deve ficar com ela. Você entende? - disse ela sem graça por ter que da um chega pra lá no homem.

— Acho que ele não vai se importar, afinal, está com a noiva nos braços lá embaixo. Veja você mesma se quiser.

E ele saiu sem dar mais explicações, indo direto para o quarto da herdeira.

— Marguerite? Eu vou entrar... – anunciou da entrada.

— Tudo bem.

Ele entrou e viu a bela morena deitada na cama vestida com uma camisola branca e os cabelos soltos caindo sobre os ombros.

— Como você está se sentindo?

— Ai, eu acho que vou enlouquecer se eu ouvir essa pergunta outra vez!

— Você escuta isso mais vezes porque todos se preocupam com você, minha cara.

— Ah claro, até demais... Você viu o John?

Jacob se calou; não queria magoá-la num momento tão difícil, mas também não queria enganá-la. _"Ah Marguerite, minha linda, você não merece passar por tanto sofrimento"_.

— Então, Jacob? Vai ficar aí pensando ou vai me responder? Fale logo que ele está com aquela fingida da Diana! É isso, não é?

Jacob ficou surpreso com o que a bela morena acabara de falar, então resolveu contar a verdade de uma vez.

— Sim. Sim, eu vi os dois lá embaixo.

— Se beijando? – perguntou a herdeira quase engasgando de ódio.

— Bem, não... Estavam abraçados.

"Miseráveis"! Pensou a herdeira, com raiva e morrendo de vontade de atirar no coração dos dois.

—-

Diana se acalmou e parou de chorar. A bela dissimulada aproveitou o momento de fragilidade do caçador comovido pela situação. Levou a mão frágil sobre o rosto de John e acariciou devagar, segurando o forte desejo de levar a mão até os botões da camisa branca para poder sentir – mesmo que só por alguns momentos de luxuria – o calor do corpo do homem que um dia foi seu. ' _'Eu poderia ser sua agora mesmo se você quisesse''_. Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos profundos do caçador enquanto ainda lhe acariciava o rosto. John não sabia direito como reagir, Diana se aproximou e antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer algo ela o beijou.

Roxton segurou o pulso da mulher e se afastou do beijo. Diana ficou por um breve instante de olhos fechados sentindo o sabor dos lábios do belo Lorde, mas logo saiu do transe e fitou-o com um olhar furioso.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Diana? O que eu tenho que te dizer para que você possa entender de uma vez por todas que entre nós nunca haverá nada? Nada!

Ela ficou em silêncio, os lábios tremiam de tanto ódio e uma lágrima amarga escorreu rapidamente pelo rosto pálido da jovem desprezada. _"Desgraçado! Você vai me pagar, todo vocês vão me pagar"_.

— Desculpe. Me deixei levar... Nos seus braços me senti como antes, quando eu era feliz ao seu lado... Desculpe, foi a nostalgia. Você não precisa se irritar, não vai acontecer novamente.

— Tudo bem. É melhor assim, Diana.

— Bem, Lorde Roxton, acho que é melhor subirmos, pois você precisa ficar com a Marguerite. Agora ela precisa de você mais do que nunca – disse Diana tentando convencer John de que estava finalmente conformada.

John, é claro, ficou satisfeito em ouvir tais palavras da mulher; querendo ou não o caçador tinha certo carinho especial por Diana e não estava feliz em magoar uma amiga íntima de tantos anos.

— Você tem toda razão. Vamos.

E assim, juntos seguiram para o elevador.

—-

No quarto:

Marguerite apertava os pulsos tentando não transparecer todo o ódio e o ciúme que sentia pelo caçador.

Jacob tentava inutilmente animá-la conversando sobre a aldeia e como a vida era tão diferente em um platô perdido e repleto de criaturas, civilizações, mitos e lendas.

— Marguerite, eu sei que é um momento difícil para você e eu a conheço há pouco tempo, mesmo assim não é segredo pra ninguém que a senhorita Krux pode estar destruída por dentro, mas por fora vai sempre querer aparentar que está tudo bem. Eu sei que não está. Confie em mim, vou cuidar de você. Podemos passar por isso juntos! - disse o aventureiro enquanto acariciava o cabelo e o resto da herdeira.

Ela queria desabafar, tentar aliviar um pouco da angústia que a consumia. Tudo estava desmoronando assim como em seu sonho, mas o importante é que o bebê continuava vivo e crescendo; o medo de perder o seu bem mais precioso era mais forte até mesmo do que o próprio amor pelo caçador.

— Eu já ouvi isso antes, Jacob, e são apenas palavras. Não se preocupe, eu sei muito bem cuidar de mim mesma e, como você disse bem, me conhece há muito pouco tempo. Então, por favor, pare de tentar me decifrar e, principalmente, pare de tentar ser uma cópia do John! Eu já estou cansada disso, apenas me deixe em paz!

Ele se sentiu mal. Era certo que a bela morena não estava bem, mas o aventureiro errou ao tentar pressioná-la.

— Não estou tentando te decifrar; para dizer a verdade eu não sei nem o que estou fazendo aqui. Desde que te conheci não consigo parar de pensar em você e a vontade de te proteger é mais forte do que eu. Sou o que sou e não uma cópia de ninguém, Marg...

— Por favor, me deixa sozinha, eu quero descansar.

— Está bem... Como você quiser. - ele saiu sem olhar para trás.

O aventureiro se sentiu como se tivesse sido pisoteado por um T-Rex.

Marguerite se virou para um lado da cama e voltou a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Perdida em seus tenebrosos pensamentos, a bela não se deu conta da presença de John adentrando no quarto. O caçador ficou em silêncio observando a sua amada chorar. Com calma e sorrateiramente ele deitou ao lado dela e acariciou seu cabelo macio; a herdeira acreditava até o momento que se tratava de um sonho, fruto do intenso desejo de seu coração de que John estivesse ao seu lado.

Então ela se virou e ambos ficaram frente a frente, se olhando em silêncio. Os olhos da herdeira brilhavam como duas esmeraldas. O caçador quebrou o silêncio e despertou Marguerite, que agora sabia que não era um sonho.

— Eu te amo! - disse o caçador com a mais pura emoção.

— Me deixe sozinha, por favor...

"Eu... Eu também te amo, para minha desgraça", pensou a herdeira na mais profunda tristeza.

John levou a mão sobre o braço da morena. Marguerite se arrepiou ao sentir o toque do caçador percorrendo vagarosamente até a sua mão. Ele segurou firme, mas não a machucou. Marguerite quase que imediatamente se soltou e tentou se afastar. John se levantou e se sentou enquanto ela continuou deitada morrendo de vontade de sair correndo dali, mas as dores ainda presentes em seu corpo a obrigavam a permanecer ali mesmo à mercê do caçador. John a ajudou a se sentar, a contragosto da herdeira.

— John, não me toque, eu já pedi pra você sair daqui.

— E eu já disse que vou ficar com você...

— Eu não quero!

— Não me afaste de você, Marguerite. Acha que não estou sofrendo? Você não sabe o quanto eu estava feliz por você estar grávida, formaríamos uma família.

John se apoiou na cama com cabeça baixa, a tristeza pesava em seus ombros. Por um breve momento a morena pensou em contar a verdade.

\- John, eu...

Mas a lembrança das palavras de Diana a fez mudar de ideia e subitamente a herdeira foi tomada pelo sentimento de revolta.

— Eu... Eu não posso acreditar... Família? Você disse "uma família"? De qual família você está falando? Ah, claro, a respeitada família Roxton e os Connelly... Juntos em uma união perfeita, não é mesmo!? Me diga, onde eu fico nessa família?

A voz embargada e cheia de ressentimento desesperou o nobre caçador.

— Marguerite, eu juro que...

— Eu ouvi tudo, John... Tudo! - disse a herdeira em um fio de voz - Você não disse nada!

— Porque eu não esperava ouvir isso da Diana! Fiquei sem reação, MAS EU JURO, MEU AMOR, POR TUDO O QUE É MAIS SAGRADO, QUE EU NÃO CONSIDEREI NEM POR UM INSTANTE...

— É MENTIRA! VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO PRA MIM! Como você pôde de ser tão... tão...

— MARGUERITE, EU JÁ FIZ DE TUDO PRA TE PROVAR O QUANTO EU A AMO E O QUANTO EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ. Por favor, não duvide de mim, não duvide do meu amor! Escute bem... Acho que Diana está mentindo sobre a saída do platô. Ainda há uma saída!

Marguerite ficou o encarando sem reação, esperando para ouvir o que mais o caçador tinha a dizer. A morena notou o semblante do nobre mudar rapidamente, algo ruim estava para ouvir e o coração dela parecia querer sair pela boca.

— Minha mãe, minha casa, minha glória, minha fama, tudo isso ficou para trás...

John se aproximou e segurou o rosto delicado da bela com as duas mãos obrigando-a encará-lo no fundo dos olhos. O caçador respirou fundo e...

— Vamos ficar aqui no platô. Eu vou abrir mão de tudo, tudo, porque pra mim não há nada mais importante do que você. Eu te amo e aqui estará segura.

Marguerite suspirou pesadamente, as lágrimas caíam e percorriam sobre as mãos do nobre que ainda a segurava. Ela podia ver e sentir todo o amor que John buscou desesperadamente transmitir através daquelas palavras. O que acabara de ouvir era lindo, sincero e verdadeiro, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupante.

— John, eu sei muito bem que aquela cobra está mentindo, isso é óbvio. Mas porque está dizendo que vamos ficar aqui nesse maldito platô? O que você sabe que eu ainda não sei?

Roxton ficou em silêncio, eram tantas dúvidas e medos surgindo ao mesmo tempo. _"Eu não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça, meu amor"_.

— John, diga alguma coisa?

— Marguerite, eu... Eu estive conversando com a Diana agora pouco...

— Conversando? hum... Sei... Por acaso estavam acertando os detalhes da festa de casamento?

— Marguerite, por favor, me deixe continuar e não tire conclusões precipitadas.

A herdeira cruzou os braços e bufou de raiva. O caçador estava receoso em continuar a conversa.

— Eu quis deixar bem claro de uma vez por todas que é você que eu amo e também pressioná-la para falar a verdade sobre a saída do platô.

A herdeira estava se sentindo cada vez mais encurralada pelos próprios sentimentos. As palavras do caçador surtiam um misto de emoções: felicidade, medo, arrependimento...

— E o que ela disse?

— Negou que estivesse mentindo e, sinceramente, eu não sei o que pensar. Vou conversar com Harrison e descobrir de vez se a passagem se fechou ou não.

— Você tem dúvidas?

A herdeira estampou uma expressão de indignação e com um leve sorriso de deboche.

— Ela te manipula mesmo, não é?

— Marguerite... Por favor... De qualquer jeito com saída aberta ou não é aqui que vamos ficar. Pelo menos até que tudo esteja resolvido.

— MAS QUE INFERNO, JOHN! VOCÊ QUER ME DIZER DE UMA VEZ TUDO O QUE AQUELA MISERÁVEL DISSE PRA TE DEIXAR ASSIM TÃO ABALADO? - disse a herdeira já completamente sem paciência, o ciúme e a desconfiança a corroíam por dentro.

John ficou entre a cruz e a espada. O nobre não queria contar de imediato a real situação da bela herdeira, pois já bastava a dor da perda do bebê _. "Como eu queria poder voltar no tempo, isso tudo parece um pesadelo sem fim! Eu... não quero que você sofra ainda mais, meu amor. Você não merece tanta desgraça! Não merece!"_ , pensava o caçador olhando diretamente nos olhos de sua amada. O tempo parecia ter parado. Mas a herdeira quebrou o silêncio e insistiu novamente, quando, de repente, ela sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça; John ficou assustado e a deitou imediatamente.

— Vou chamar o Challenger, você vai ficar bem.

— Não! Não precisa. Pegue o remédio que o Xamã deixou para mim, está ali em cima da penteadeira. Rápido! Aaai minha cabeça!

Ele apanhou a moringa com o elixir de ervas e ajudou a morena a tomar alguns goles da bebida.

Marguerite ficou em silêncio, de olhos fechados repousando. John estava de joelhos ao lado da cama segurando a mão da bela e a observado com muita apreensão.

Cinco minutos vagarosamente se passaram.

— Já está se sentindo melhor?

— Sim. Foi só um mal estar, provavelmente por que não tenho paciência para os seus rodeios infernais.

— Shhhhh! Fique calma, não fale nada, mas apenas descanse.

— Não... Eu preciso saber. Por favor, John, me diga?

— Quando você estiver melhor. Agora, confie em mim e durma.

Ela estava tão exausta e o feito do remédio estava lhe causando sonolência.

— Durma, meu amor, vou ficar aqui e nunca vou te deixar.

As pálpebras pesadas foram se fechando lentamente. Marguerite sorriu para o caçador e caiu no sono profundo. John se deitou novamente ao lado dela e ficaram assim até anoitecer.

—-

Enquanto isso no andar de cima:

Diana se certificou de que não havia ninguém por perto: Jacob estava repousando no quarto do caçador e Verônica estava com Challenger no laboratório. A dissimulada foi caminhando com cautela, direto para encontrar Harrison no quarto. Adentrou rapidamente e foi direto ao ponto.

— Harrison, me escute e preste bem atenção no que vou dizer...

— O que foi, Diana? O que aconteceu?

— John está muito desconfiado, ele acredita que a passagem não se fechou!

— O quê? Então está tudo perdido, irmã. Vamos ter que sair daqui e sem nada!

Harrison sentou na cama com as mãos na cabeça, desolado, já pensando em todos os credores e na miséria. Diana se ajoelhou na frente dele e tocou seu rosto abatido pela angústia.

— Ainda não acabou. - disse a mulher quase sussurrando.

— Mas, Diana, o que vamos fazer? Ele descobriu tudo e certamente vai nos obrigar a revelar a saíd...

— Não, não... Ele ainda não descobriu, só está desconfiado. Eu neguei tudo e tive que contar que a cabeça daquela vadia está a prêmio em Londres.

— Você contou? Pensei que iria deixar ela ser presa quando saíssemos daqui.

— Ah eu não tive escolha, precisei usar esse trunfo como argumento e consegui sensibilizar aquele imbecil. Agora, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele virá falar com você, então seja muito convincente e negue que há uma saída. Precisamos ganhar tempo, eu tenho um novo plano e preciso que você esteja do meu lado mais do que nunca!

— Sim, irmã. Estamos juntos, eu vou fazer tudo como você quiser.

— Ótimo. Então escute e preste muita atenção.

Harrison ouvia atentamente a cada palavra, nenhum detalhe podia passar despercebido. O novo plano era audacioso e nada podia dar errado. Agora era tudo ou nada.

—-

Nuvens carregadas cobriram a maior parte do platô e por vários dias a chuva caiu sem trégua.

John contou suas suspeitas ao cientista e à garota da selva, que, aliás, não ficou surpresa, ela esperava isso e muito mais da dissimulada Diana. Challenger ficou incrédulo, mas não descartou a possibilidade, então designou a Verônica e ao aventureiro a expedição até a região onde os Connelly haviam indicado para fazer uma varredura. Porém, por conta da constante tempestade que castigava o platô todos foram obrigados a permanecer na casa da árvore.

Challenger, Verônica, John e Jacob se revezavam nos cuidados com Marguerite. Ela já estava praticamente recuperada e se mantinha afastada de todos, principalmente de Lorde Roxton, reclusa dentro do quarto.

—-

Os irmãos Connelly entraram na rotina de tarefas da casa da árvore: Diana lavava e costurava no lugar da herdeira e Harrison ajudava John com a manutenção da casa, que sofria com a forte chuva.

Por vezes o caçador tentou pressionar o homem a contar sobre a saída, mas Harrison era sempre muito convincente ao negar. Enquanto a herdeira não estivesse recuperada esse assunto deveria ficar em segundo plano.

—-

— Bom dia, Marguerite. Eu trouxe o seu café.

— Obrigada, John. Pode sair agora. A não ser que hoje você tenha a boa vontade de, finalmente, me contar o que está escondendo.

 _"É muita hipocrisia da minha parte, mas eu preciso saber o que aquela cobra disse"_ , pensava a herdeira.

— Marguerite, você já está pronta para sair desse quarto. Podemos ir até o lago, é o seu lugar favorito.

Ela ficou pensativa por uns instantes; já não aguentava mais o fardo do segredo, mas enquanto o caçador não lhe contasse tudo sobre a conversa com ex-noiva a herdeira não estava disposta a contar a verdade.

— Hoje não, John. Eu ainda não...

— Tudo bem. Só gostaria que estivéssemos em um lugar calmo e sereno. Vou contar o que a Diana me disse, agora que você não corre mais nenhum risco.

— Então diga logo! – _"Finalmente"_ , pensava.

— Você não tem paciência mesmo...

— Paciência? Estou há dias esperando você me dar uma explicação e agora você vem me falar de paciência?!

— Está bem, Marguerite. Você e seu mau humor matinal... Parece até uma fera.

— O quê?! Ah saia já daqui!

— Você quer me ouvir ou não?

Marguerite fechou os olhos e suspirou, procurando se acalmar.

— Está bem. Fale. - disse ao tomar um gole quente do café que John havia trazido.

— Eu não queria te preocupar naquele momento, meu amor.

— Não me chame assim, John. Já conversamos sobre isso.

— E eu disse que não estou disposto a aceitar que tudo se acabe. Então me deixe continuar.

— Você é mesmo um presunçoso.

Sem mais delongas, John foi curto e reto antes que a herdeira pudesse interrompê-lo novamente:

— Você está sendo acusada de vários crimes. Diana me contou que recentemente várias manchetes expondo a sua identidade na guerra vieram à tona. Você está sendo procurada, acham que a expedição foi apenas um meio de fuga e que você planejou a morte de todos nós, entre outros crimes.

 _"Não, não pode ser"_ , pensou a herdeira com o baque da notícia.

— John, eu...

— Você não precisa me explicar nada.

— John, por favor, agora é você que tem que escutar. Não é possível ficarmos juntos. Não entende? Você não pode sacrificar a sua vida, a saída do platô está mais perto do que nunca, ela não se fechou!

— O que está dizendo? Acha mesmo que vou ser feliz longe de você?!

— Eu não vou ficar no platô, John. Vou sair e sumir para ficar longe de represálias, a prisão não é o pior que pode me acontecer.

 _"Será que você não compreende que te amo mais que tudo e que não vou suportar se algo de ruim te acontecer por estar ao meu lado? John, eu te amo"_ , pensava a herdeira tentando suprimir ao máximo o medo e a vontade de cair nos braços do caçador.

— Você vai me deixar? Eu estou disposto a largar tudo por você, se for preciso, e tudo o que tem a me dizer é que vai sumir sem a menor consideração pelo meu amor, como se não fosse importante, como se não valesse nada?!

John podia claramente expressar a sua total decepção através de seus olhos tristes. A herdeira não sabia o que dizer. Agora tudo havia se complicado ainda mais. _"O que estou fazendo? John me ama, ele tem que saber sobre o bebê. Eu não posso mais esconder, eu não aguento mais. Eu preciso de você!"_

— John, eu... Preciso que você me entenda, toda essa situação com a Diana... Eu fiquei desesperada!

— Chega, Marguerite. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada, já está tudo bem claro. Diana me disse que você não pensaria duas vezes em me deixar quando soubesse de tudo, mas eu não quis acreditar. Sou apenas um homem apaixonado por uma mulher de fogo e aço, cabeça dura, que me afasta de todas as maneiras. Eu devo ser louco.

Roxton ficou transtornado de raiva e a decepção o cegou. No calor da emoção ele atirou longe a bandeja que havia trazido com café da manhã, tudo ficou espalhado pelo chão do quarto. A herdeira se levantou da cama e tentou se aproximar do caçador para encará-lo e poder contar-lhe a verdade de uma vez por todas, mas John estava decepcionado demais.

— O destino é cruel, mas sábio. Se o meu filho estivesse vivo eu nunca permitiria que o levassem para longe de mim. Você só se importa consigo mesma.

Uma punhalada no coração teria doído menos que as palavras que acabara de ouvir. A herdeira se calou e virou de costas para o caçador, que saiu a passos largos do quarto.

O caçador pegou o chapéu e o rifle e entrou no elevador. Jacob viu o nobre saindo. Pouco antes ele havia escutado o barulho vindo do quarto da herdeira, mas preferiu não ir se meter; depois da última conversa como Marguerite, o aventureiro se afastou para que ela não se sentisse ainda mais confusa e pressionada. Porém, um pressentimento forte o fez ir lá ver como a morena estava.

Jacob ficou parado de frente para a cortina que cobria a entrada do quarto, era possível ouvir choro descontrolado acompanhado de soluços. Ele entrou e viu Marguerite ajoelhada no chão recolhendo os cacos da xícara e a bandeja que John havia jogado no chão. Ao ver o aventureiro ela se levantou e rapidamente limpou as lágrimas sobre o rosto.

— Marguerite, o que houve aqui?

A bela não tinha forças para falar, seu rosto estava vermelho e os olhos inchados. Jacob se aproximou para limpar uma lágrima que desceu pesadamente. Marguerite deu um passo para trás e uma súbita tontura a fez perder o equilíbrio, mas mais do que depressa o aventureiro apanhou-a nos braços e a deitou na cama.

— Marguerite, me diga o que está sentindo?

— Não é nada. Vá embora! – respondeu ela, ainda atordoada e sentido um forte enjôo.

— Eu vou chamar o professor, ele precisa te examinar.

— Não! Eu est...

Marguerite segurou o estômago e vomitou no chão ao lado da cama.

—-

Diana terminou de lavar as camisas do Lorde. Para ela era um verdadeiro sacrifício ter que se submeter aos serviços domésticos, mas era preciso para manter as aparências e não alimentar ainda mais a desconfiança de todos. Ela também viu o a caçador sair como uma fera selva adentro, era óbvio que algo tinha acontecido.

Marguerite, depois do mal-estar, foi até o banheiro tomar um banho para se limpar. Jacob fez a gentileza de limpar o quarto da herdeira; o aventureiro estava com a cabeça fervilhando de dúvidas e pretendia cobrar explicações.

Após um tempo a herdeira voltou para o quarto vestindo apenas um hobby de seda. A bela ficou surpresa ao ver que Jacob ainda estava no quarto e havia organizado tudo.

— Jacob, obrigada por limpar tudo. Você é mesmo único.

Ela se sentou na cama e Jacob reparou no olhar triste e distante da morena.

Ele ficou ao lado dela, segurou uma de suas mãos e a levou até os lábios depositando um leve beijo. Marguerite retribuiu o gesto de carinho com um pequeno sorriso, a tristeza era tanta que não permitia mais do que isso.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

— Sim, não se preocupe. Apenas a minha enxaqueca foi forte demais. Depois vou pedir para a Verônica uma receita de um dos chás milagrosos da mãe dela.

— Ah claro... Enxaqueca...

— Bem, e onde ela está que ainda não veio me ver hoje?

— A chuva deu uma trégua e ela foi caçar junto com o Harrison. E o Challenger foi ver o moinho de vento.

— Ok. É... Bem... Eu não sou muito boa com isso e... Já faz algum tempo que você não vem conversar comigo. Eu queria... Digo, eu quero me desculpar por tudo o que eu disse, fui muito injusta.

— Está tudo bem. Eu só não vim antes porque achei melhor respeitar o seu espaço e te dar um tempo para se recompor.

— Obrigada.

— Então, vai me dizer o que aconteceu aqui ou vai me expulsar como de costume?

— Jacob, eu não quero falar sobre isso e, sim, eu gostaria muito de ficar sozinha agora, mas...

Jacob entendeu o que os olhos belos olhos reluzentes como duas pedras preciosas lhe suplicaram. Silenciosamente, o aventureiro a puxou pela cintura e a abraçou forte entrelaçando uma das mãos no cabelo da morena. Jacob podia sentir o perfume inebriante de flores do campo. Por sua vez, Marguerite se permitiu retribuir o abraço, ela precisava tanto daquele carinho sincero. E ali ficaram por um tempo, abraçados, até que Jacob se afastou um pouco e encarou a morena.

— Você pode confiar em mim.

A herdeira arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Ah Jacob, confiar está longe de ser algo que costumo praticar. Não leve para o pessoal.

Sorriu brevemente a herdeira. Tinha sempre uma resposta ríspida na ponta da língua seja qual fosse o seu estado de espírito.

— Marguerite, eu vou ser bem franco com você: já sei que você continua grávida. Eu só ainda não sei por que está mentindo e o que pretende, pois é óbvio que não vai poder sustentar essa farsa por muito tempo.

—-

Diana, ao chegar na casa, logo percebeu que o aventureiro estava no quarto de sua rival. A mulher ardilosa desceu as escadas com muita cautela para não fazer nenhum barulho e acabar sendo descoberta. Posicionou-se ao lado da entrada do quarto e ficou atenta a conversa; até que para sua surpresa:

 _"Grávida?! Não pode ser. Maldita seja Marguerite, mil vezes maldita!"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Encontros**

 **Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 13) Capítulo 13 - Tudo ou nada.**

A herdeira arregalou os olhos, estava muito assustada; no banho, a morena imaginou que talvez o aventureiro perspicaz tivesse suspeitado, mas mesmo assim não esperava que ele a questionasse logo de cara. Jacob ficou esperando uma resposta, a bela não sabia se confirmava ou se tentava confundi-lo para ganhar um pouco mais de tempo.

— Jacob, eu... Mas de onde você tirou isso? Não seja ridículo, eu...

— Marguerite, por favor, eu cuidei de você, fiz tudo para que o bebê sobrevivesse; por acaso se esqueceu de que sou, digamos, o curandeiro da aldeia onde vivo? Ou vivia, eu já nem sei mais.

Marguerite pôs as mãos sobre o ventre e olhou para o amigo. Ela fitou o homem à sua frente e baixou a guarda, não tinha mais como negar.

— Meu filho é bem forte, deve ser por causa daquele chá horrível que você tanto me obrigou a tomar.

— É mesmo muito bom para revigorar as forças – respondeu Jacob, rindo. - Mas vamos ao que interessa. Minha querida, porque está fazendo isso, enganando a todos? Sabe, eu me equivoquei ao pensar que Lorde Roxton tinha algo com a Diana. John realmente te ama e está sofrendo muito por acreditar que você perdeu o bebê, por culpa dele.

.

Diana continuava à espreita escutando tudo e morrendo de raiva; por vezes se segurou para não entrar no quarto e atirar bem na cabeça da herdeira e, assim, se ver livre dela e do bebê de uma vez por todas.

.

— Você acha que eu não sei disso?! Eu posso sentir e ver através da tristeza no olhar dele, mas eu tive que fazer, foi único jeito!

— Mas por quê? Marguerite, por Deus, você vai ter que contar a ele mais cedo ou mais tarde...

— Jacob, você não tem que se meter na minha vida, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo.

— Ah, por favor, não comece com isso! É por achar que pode resolver tudo sozinha que está metida nessa confusão.

— Você anda conversando muito com a Verônica pelo jeito.

— Ela também sofreu por você e por John. Challenger se sente tão culpado que mal consegue olhar nos olhos de Roxton. Você está fazendo todos sofrerem. Eu sinto muito, mas se você não contar a verdade então eu contarei. A não ser que me dê um motivo convincente para não fazer o que é certo.

Ela respirou fundo, estava se sentindo encurralada novamente, sem falar na culpa que agora sentia por fazer aqueles que tanto prezava sofrerem por sua mentira. Isso não agradava em nada a bela herdeira, que antes não se importaria com nada e nem com ninguém.

— Está bem, está bem! Eu... Ouvi uma conversa entre John e Diana antes de passar mal e caí da escada. Ela usou o meu filho para manipular o John que, aliás, ficou calado e sem reação ouvindo aquela mulher. Me senti traída; depois, então, imaginei que aquela cobra tinha mais cartas na manga, além de saber a saída do platô. Ela estava muito segura de que ia se livrar de mim, eu só não sabia como, mas agora eu sei e tudo ficou muito claro.

— Eu não estou entendendo nada, Marguerite...

— Jacob, você não entende... Ela tramou tudo: ganharia tempo para conquistar o John, depois revelar a saída e, uma vez em nosso mundo, as coisas seriam muito diferentes. John não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim e, infelizmente, não tenho certeza se aceitaria com a pressão da família, da sociedade, entre outras coisas; tudo contra nós. Será que o amor persistiria? Eu já me enganei antes, mas agora é diferente, não se trata apenas da minha vida e eu não posso me dar ao luxo de esperar que as coisas se resolvam sozinhas. Eu precisei fazer alguma coisa.

— Isso tudo é uma loucura. Lorde Roxton te ama, todo mundo comete erros, ele não é nenhum um santo, então não pode julgá-la pelo seu passado. E quanto a família Roxton, bom, vão ter que te aceitar, pois você será a esposa dele e espera um herdeiro. A expedição voltará sobre glória provando que esse mundo existe, que o professor Challenger estava certo; você será famosa, não tem porque se preocupar.

— É... Como posso te explicar? Não é tão simples assim. A minha situação é muito grave. Bem, digamos que tenho alguns débitos com a justiça e com outras pessoas muito perigosas, ou seja, minha cabeça está a prêmio. E os Connelly estão cientes disso, porque já tenho minha fama e não é nada boa.

— Não posso acreditar... Você é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas! Não vou nem perguntar, duvido muito que me diga alguma coisa.

 _"Nossa! Ele me conhece mesmo"_ , pensava a herdeira, surpresa com a compreensão do aventureiro.

— Provavelmente, essa vida que você levava a deixou paranoica. John vai ficar louco com você, se eu não soubesse o quanto ele a ama diria que não seria capaz de te perdoar.

O coração da herdeira se apertou a ponto de doer com o que acabara de ouvir. _"Não me perdoar, não!"_

— Não concordo com essa farsa e duvido que isso vá muito tempo adiante. Logo a sua barriga vai começar a crescer, a suposta saída ainda é apenas uma suspeita e você vai ter muito o que se explicar. Mas quero que saiba que você tem o meu apoio, não está sozinha.

— Eu não quero perder o meu bebê. Você não tem ideia do quanto é forte a ligação que temos, foi justamente essa ligação que manteve o meu filho seguro. Eu não poderia te explicar o porquê se nem eu mesma entendo. Sabe, jamais pensei que teria esse sentimento materno tão aflorado, eu não tenho sequer alguma referência do que é ser mãe ou ter uma.

Jacob a abraçou novamente; a morena relutou um pouco no começo para se entregar ao abraço, mas aos poucos foi cedendo. O aventureiro tinha um abraço quente, aconchegante. Ali, segurando firme a bela nos braços, agora ele podia entender em parte a atitude da herdeira, ela estava desesperada e com muito medo de perder o filho.

—-

Diana ficou boquiaberta, impressionada; tudo o que a herdeira havia dito foi uma enorme surpresa. A dissimulada não esperava que a rival fosse tão perspicaz ao ponto de descobrir tudo apenas com deduções.

O barulho do elevador subindo chamou a atenção da mulher que logo tratou de voltar depressa para o andar de cima. Ao chegar, Diana foi para a cozinha e fingiu pegar um copo d' água.

Verônica e Harrison saíram do elevador dando muitas risadas; apesar da desconfiança da jovem sobre o Sir, ela vinha tentando se aproximar para obter informações sobre se realmente a passagem havia se fechado.

Porém, Harrison estava nas nuvens sonhando com a bela loira exuberante ao seu lado, mas Diana sempre foi muito enfática sobre ele não deixar se envolver pelos encantos da loira e acabar estragando tudo. Aliás, isso era um temor constante na mente da mulher maquiavélica.

Diana revirou os olhos ao ouvir os dois se aproximando, muito alegres, por sinal. _"Esse idiota ainda vai estragar tudo"_.

— Irmã, olha só: eu matei um javali! Vamos ter carne para a semana toda. - disse Harrison, todo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

— Mas que ótimo, irmão. Papai ficaria orgulhoso. - _"Imbecil"_.

Verônica veio em seguida e logo fechou a cara ao ver Diana.

— Verônica, você está se saindo muito bem instruindo meu irmão na caça; é mesmo impressionante.

— Hum... Não fiz nada demais. Estamos no platô, aqui é aprender ou... morrer. Não há espaço para erros.

— Ah sim, claro... Esse platô é mesmo uma terra de barbárie, e... selvagens.

Verônica apertou os pulsos e respirou fundo.

— Bom, eu prefiro enfrentar as feras do que ir para um mundo onde dependemos de aparências e mentiras para conseguirmos o que queremos.

— Oh querida, você diz cada coisa! - disse a megera com um tom de deboche. – Bem, eu vou tomar um banho, com licença. Que calor insuportável!

Diana saiu e fuzilou Harrison com os olhos; ele logo entendeu o recado.

\- Desculpe minha irmã, ela foi ensinada a vida toda para ser uma Lady, então, é difícil para ela aceitar que você não seja...

— Ela acha que eu sou uma selvagem!

— Verônica...

— Isso não importa. Eu tenho certeza do que ela é, só não tenho ainda sobre você. Eu sei que a Diana é sua irmã, mas, Harrisson, se você estiver escondendo a saída para ajuda-la está sendo um tolo por que John não vai casar com ela, ele ama a Marguerite, então, parem de perder tempo já que odeiam tanto esse lugar.

— Eu já te disse milhares de vezes, pouco depois que saímos ouvi um desmoro...

— OK! OK! Você já me contou essa história. Cedo ou tarde a verdade sempre aparece, eu só espero que não seja tarde demais.

Harrison ficou tentando olhar para o chão, para os lados, tentando não encontrar o olhar de desaprovação da garota da selva.

— Eu vou ver se a Marguerite está bem. Você pode ir cortando a carne.

— Está bem...

Verônica saiu a passos largos para o quarto da morena.

—-

— Marguerite?

A herdeira se soltou do abraço do aventureiro e olhou para ela apreensiva, com a súplica no brilho dos olhos como quem diz: "Por favor não conte nada!"

— Entra, Verônica...

— Oh Jacob, você aqui... Pensei que estivesse com Challenger no moinho. - Questionou a loira com a sobrancelha arqueada em sinal de desconfiança.

— Bem, na verdade, eu vou para lá agora. Não queria deixar a Marguerite sozinha; você não esperava que Diana cuidasse dela...

— Não, é claro que não. Mas onde está o Roxton?

Jacob se levantou e, como de costume, depositou um beijo na testa de Marguerite e a fitou com um olhar de cumplicidade. _"Essa conversa ainda não acabou"_ , era o que o olhar dele queria dizer. E saiu do quarto para encontrar o professor.

Verônica ficou um tempo de pé, analisando a herdeira, até que se aproximou e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, iniciando a conversa.

— Você se alimentou?

— Um pouco.

— Challenger disse que você já pode se levantar e tomar um pouco de sol. Você não quer ir se sentar perto da varanda enquanto eu preparo algo para você comer?

— Obrigada, Verônica, mas eu não quero sair do quarto e também não estou com fome. Mais tarde, talvez.

— Vocês brigaram novamente, não foi?

— Se fosse só isso... Infelizmente, nossas brigas não são mais como antes; eram até divertidas aquelas provocações, o jogo de gato e rato. Agora não mais. - disse a herdeira, cabisbaixa.

— Vocês se amam muito e já passaram por muitas coisas e enfrentaram tantas perdas; mas eu acredito que se permanecerem juntos essa dor ficará um pouco mais fácil de suportar.

A herdeira se corroía por dentro de remorso pela farsa e as palavras do aventureiro estavam martelando em sua mente.

— E o John, você o ouviu?

— Não, eu pensei que ele estivesse aqui com você.

— E sobre a saída do platô? Por acaso você conseguiu tirar alguma informação do Harrison?

— Ah não. Ele parece que tem medo da Diana, não vai contar nada. Ele fica branco quando vê ela se aproximando. Mas você acha que realmente a passagem n...

— Eu tenho certeza, Verônica! - disse a herdeira com a hostilidade de uma fera.

— Diana odeia o platô mais do que você, é difícil acreditar que ela queira continuar aqui por vontade própria.

— Ah Verônica, algumas mulheres, para conseguir o que querem, são capazes de se submeter a muitas coisas.

— Diz isso por experiência própria. - disse a loira pensando alto, mas logo percebeu o deslize.

Marguerite fez uma cara de deboche e revirou os olhos como de costume.

— Desculpe, eu não...

— Sim, você tem razão. Então por isso acredite em mim, eu conheço muito bem esse tipo.

Verônica apertou os lábios. A loira sentiu que magoou a herdeira com o comentário infeliz.

— Marguerite, eu vou preparar algo para comer...

— Não, eu perdi a fome.

A jovem se pôs de pé e fitou a amiga.

— Marguerite, um dia você pode ter sido igual ou pior que a Diana, mas hoje eu sei que você não é. Você é uma mulher forte, corajosa e que eu admiro muito.

Marguerite ficou muito surpresa com as palavras da garota da selva, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas os olhos expressivos brilhavam intensamente. Verônica caminhou para a saída do quarto; ela não esperava uma resposta da herdeira e, antes de sair, a bela se virou novamente:

— Só queria que soubesse disso.

E saiu.

A herdeira abriu um leve sorriso que logo desapareceu com a lembrança da discussão com o caçador. Marguerite pensava na dor e na decepção do Lorde; e também no aviso do aventureiro.

 _"Não me perdoar"._

 _"Não me perdoar"._

— Jacob pode contar a qualquer momento... Mas que droga! Eu tinha que ficar enjoada logo quando ele estava aqui? Definitivamente esse dia não pode ficar melhor.

A herdeira respirou fundo e com dificuldade, pois o coração estava apertado e a angústia fechava-lhe a garganta. Ela se levantou da cama, tirou o hobby e começou a se arrumar como há muito tempo não fazia.

Na selva:

John jogava pedras no lago com toda a sua força. Os flashes de lembrança da discussão com a herdeira vinham-lhe na mente como pontas de agulhas. _"Ela vai me deixar, depois de tudo pelo que passamos... Ela vai me deixar!"_

— Porque não posso amar Diana que veio até aqui me procurar, enquanto Marguerite não pensa duas vezes em fugir assim que voltarmos para Londres? Por que sou um TOLO! MALDITA SEJA, MARGUERITE! Eu a amo com todas as minhas forças. - declarou em um sussurro.

E atirou mais uma pedra com tanta força que o caçador sentiu uma dor no ombro.

Diana esperava no quarto do repórter pelo retorno do irmão. Era hora de seguir com o plano na primeira oportunidade.

Harrison fatiou a carne do javali conforme a garota da selva havia lhe ensinado, a jovem voltou e se propôs a preparar o jantar. Logo todos estariam de volta a casa da árvore.

— Bom trabalho. Você aprendeu direitinho.

— Oh obrigado. Bem, você é uma ótima professora e é muito linda também. - disse o homem com malícia e se aproximando cada vez dos lábios da bela loira.

— Bem, eu vou começar a preparar o jantar. Por que não vai descansar um pouco?

E ela se virou de costas para ele, que, meio decepcionado, se retirou da cozinha em silêncio.

—-

Diana esperava no quarto do repórter pelo retorno do irmão. Era hora de seguir com o plano na primeira oportunidade.

Ao adentrar no quarto...

— Diana, o que faz aqui? – disse Harrisson.

— Você sempre surpreso... John voltou?

— Não, ainda não.

— E a selvagem? Onde ela está nesse exato momento?

— Está preparando o jantar. Ela não é uma selvag...

— Não tenho tempo pra isso, Harrison. Precisamos pôr o meu plano em prática já!

— O que aconteceu? Você está com uma cara... John andou perguntando novamente sobre a saída?

— Não, mas aquela vadia é mais esperta do que eu pensava. Hoje eu escutei uma conversa dela com o intrometido do Miller e foi uma conversa muito... Muito surpreendente. Você não vai acreditar...

— O que? Me diga logo!

— Pois bem, o bastardo ainda está vivo.

— O que? Não entendi.

Ela revirou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando ser paciente.

— Quer dizer que ela- não- perdeu- o- bebê!

— Ah entendi! Nossa, mas ela estava muito mal, isso seria um milagre.

— Milagre coisa nenhuma. É uma desgraça, isso sim.

— Mas você tem certeza de que ouviu direito? Afinal, porque ela mentiria para todos, principalmente para o Roxton?

— Simples. E eu tenho que admitir que ela é muito inteligente. A miserável deduziu o meu plano e ficou com medo de perder o bastardo. Eu deveria ter sido muito mais discreta.

— Mas o que isso muda? Será como antes, não?

— É claro que não. Agora vão nos pressionar cada vez mais, John vai querer sair logo daqui para provar a inocência daquela qualquer e eu vou voltar humilhada. Já imaginou o assédio da imprensa, as manchetes com o retorno do famoso caçador de mãos dadas com aquela vadia já de barriga aparente? Não vou ser uma piada nas rodas de fofocas da alta sociedade. "A ex-noiva vai até o fim do mundo para ser trocada por uma prostituta de luxo que deu o golpe da barriga".

— Mas, Diana, eu acho isso tudo muito arriscado... Eu não sei se...

— Vamos pegar os diamantes, ouro, tudo o que aquela infeliz tem escondido, mais a pólvora, sair daqui e explodir a passagem e deixando eles apodrecerem nesse mundo grotesco para sempre. Irmão, eu preciso de você. Com esse tesouro podemos mudar de nome, ir para o sul da França, ter vida de rei e rainha. Você vai conhecer uma linda mulher, poderá ter seus filhos, uma nova vida, meu irmão, um novo recomeço. Mas agora é tudo ou nada porque sem dinheiro e sem proteção do John tudo o que nos resta é miséria e morte!

Harrison baixou a cabeça com semblante preocupado e pensou um pouco, andando de lado para outro.

— Você está certa, agora é tudo ou nada. Mas tem que me prometer uma coisa.

— Prometer o que?

— Me prometa que não vamos ter que machucar ninguém. Apesar de tudo, eu tenho... um certo carinho por eles, as coisas poderiam ter outro rumo se não fosse a nossa situação crítica.

 _"Situação em que você me meteu, seu inútil imprestável"_ , pensava Diana, com magoa e ódio que só cresciam a cada dia.

— Então, o que vamos fazer?

— Vamos usar a desconfiança ao nosso favor. A selvagem e o Miller a pouco planejavam uma expedição. Roxton saiu furioso; eu vou convence-lo a ir nessa viagem para se afastar dos problemas. Challenger vive no laboratório ou no moinho, será fácil nos livrarmos dele. Preste bem atenção: você vai conversar com a selvagem e fazer um mapa. Você se lembra da antiga passagem que o nosso guia comentou que se fechou com uma erupção vulcânica?

— Como vou me esquecer se ele disse que a única passagem que restou foi por onde viemos. Morro de medo só de imaginar que possa ter acontecido o mesmo com ela, ficaríamos aqui para sempre... Deus, não poderei suportar isso, esse lugar...

— Se acalme! A passagem está segura, os vulcões se concentram longe dela, você teria visto se não tivesse desmaiado quando viu o dinossauro assim que chegamos. Sorte sua que era um herbívoro, senão estaria morto.

— O que queria que fizesse? Ele tinha, no mínimo, uns 15 metros de altura... Mas se eu entendi bem, você quer atrai-los para longe, para a passagem selada.

— Exatamente! Uma viagem de, no mínimo, 4 dias.

— Mas eu não me lembro, não tenho ideia de onde...

Diana tirou de dentro da blusa um mapa antigo e sujo de sangue. Ali estavam as coordenadas das duas saídas conhecidas por muito, muito poucos. E entregou nas mãos do homem incrédulo a sua frente.

— As saídas... Como você conseguiu isso?

— Achou que eu iria confiar na sua experiência caso precisássemos voltar por conta própria? Você mal sabe ler uma bússola. – debochou Diana.

Harrison se sentiu envergonhado, ele realmente não tinha a menor vocação para ser um aventureiro.

— Eu peguei na mochila do guia depois que atirei nele. Como sempre, eu fiz tudo sozinha para nos manter vivos; espero que você não se esqueça disso caso resolva dar para trás com o plano.

— Estou com você, não irei decepciona-la.

— Ótimo. Você irá fazer exatamente como vou te explicar...


	14. Chapter 14

**Encontros**

 **Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 14) Capítulo 14 – Consequências**

Verônica cortava algumas frutas quando, de repente, para a surpresa da garota da selva, ela se deparou com Marguerite de pé, arrumada como de costume - saia cáqui, camisa branca, calçando botas de montaria e o cabelo estava solto caindo sobre os ombros ainda com os cachos úmidos.

— Marguerite... Que bom vê-la fora do quarto.

— John voltou?

— Hum... Ainda não, mas...

A herdeira saiu sem dizer mais nada, pegou o chapéu, uma arma e rumou para o elevador. Verônica largou a faca e correu atrás dela.

— Marguerite, espere!

Assim que Marguerite chegou de frente para o elevador percebeu que ele estava subindo e logo imaginou quem fosse... " _John_ ". Mas assim que a engenhoca chegou a bela, para seu desencanto, se deparou com Challenger e Jacob retornando do moinho. Ambos encaram a mulher, com surpresa.

— Marguerite, minha cara, vejo que finalmente saiu daquele quarto. Você precisa tomar um banho de sol e se distrair. Venha ver os meus novos insetos, eles são incríveis...

— Talvez mais tarde, Challenger, eu preciso ir...

A herdeira passou por eles e entrou no elevador, mas Jacob a segurou pelo braço. A morena o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Jacob, pode fazer a gentileza de soltar o meu braço? Antes que eu atire em você.

— Ei, calma! Só quero saber onde vai. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não deveria andar sozinha por aí, já está quase anoitecendo... É perigoso... - disse o aventureiro olhando profundamente nos olhos arregalados de raiva da herdeira. Ela sabia o que ele estava tentando dizer e ficou com medo de que Verônica e Challenger pudessem desconfiar de algo.

— John ainda não voltou, eu...

— Entendi. Fique aqui; eu vou atrás dele. Tenho certeza de que Lorde Roxton ficaria uma fera se soubesse que saiu sozinha enquanto ainda está se recuperando.

O cientista interveio:

— Jacob tem toda a razão, você deve ir mais devagar, para o seu bem.

Jacob entrou no elevador e desceu antes que a morena teimasse em ir sozinha. Marguerite ficou boquiaberta com a ousadia do aventureiro. _"Eu não acredito! Nisso que dá eu ficar dando liberdade a qualquer um que salve a minha vida duas ou três vezes... Droga!"_

Veronica percebeu o quanto a herdeira ficou incomodada com a atitude do mais novo amigo.

— Bem, Marguerite, eles logo estarão de volta. - disse o cientista.

A loira se aproximou e puxou a amiga desanimada por uma das mãos, chegou perto e sussurrou:

— É melhor que você fique aqui e coma alguma coisa ou Challenger vai te chamar para ver os novos insetos, o que prefere?

— Uma xícara de café, por favor. O seu café não é igual ao do John, mas é o menos pior.

Verônica balançou a cabeça e sorriu, já estava acostumada com esse tipo de comentários vindos da herdeira.

— Eu vou para o meu laboratório, tenho muito trabalho.

Challenger estava animado com os novos insetos e ficou feliz ao ver a herdeira de pé, disposta a sair; isso era sinal de que estava se recuperando da perda.

Marguerite pegou um livro e se sentou à mesa esperando o café. Verônica lhe contava o quanto Harrison estava ficando atrevido, entre outras coisas.

—-

Após a conversa, Harrison foi até a cozinha para tomar um chá de ervas na tentativa de amenizar a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo e logo viu Marguerite conversando enquanto tomava café.

Verônica fez sinal para a morena entender que alguém estava vindo, afinal, elas estavam conversando sobre as possíveis intenções dos Connelly.

— Oh Marguerite, você está linda! Que bom que já pode se levantar.

— Harrison! Obrigada. Bem, eu não podia ficar no quarto para sempre.

— Ah claro que não. Fico feliz que já esteja recuperada.

— Ainda não estou 100%, mas não pretendo ficar reclusa no quarto, meu lugar é aqui do lado do John. - disse a herdeira olhando diretamente para Diana que acabara de adentrar na cozinha e fuzilou a morena com os olhos. "Isso é o que nós vamos ver, sua miserável", pensava Diana.

— Oh Marguerite! Está se recuperando! Isso é ótimo, John vai ficar feliz em vê-la assim.

A herdeira apenas olhou com desdém e abriu um sorrisinho falso.

— Ah! A propósito, ele ainda não voltou? Eu o vi sair já há algum tempo, ele parecia muito nervoso.

— Não se preocupe, Diana. Jacob foi atrás dele, logo estará de volta. Por que não se senta aqui e nos conta de uma vez por todas onde está a saída do platô? - disse Marguerite com um brilho nos olhos.

Verônica cruzou os braços, arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou os Connelly.

Diana não esperava um ataque direto, mas a mulher era sábia e soube agir depressa.

— Ora, senhorita Krux, eu já lhe disse de todas as formas que a passagem se fechou, para a nossa desgraça. Eu gostaria muito de voltar a civilização e, principalmente, voltar a ter uma vida normal.

— Ah sim, claro. Todos nós.

— Bem, se quer um conselho para ver quer não sou sua inimiga como pensa, a senhorita deveria tomar muito cuidado com toda essa vontade de retornar...

A herdeira apertou a mandíbula, a respiração ficou pesada, atenta ao comentário da dissimulada. Verônica já estava ciente de tudo e fitou a mulher com ainda mais desprezo. A herdeira respondeu de maneira ríspida já com os nervos à flor da pele.

— Guarde os seus conselhos para você. Sei muito bem o que me espera em Londres e já passei por coisas piores, acredite!

— Ah, não duvido. Uma mulher do seu nível acredito que esteja familiarizada com esse tipo de situação. Só lamento pela família Roxton, que tanto prezo; será envolvida em tantos escândalos já que até então John, meu pobre John, pretende ou pretendia assumi-la como esposa.

 _"É mesmo uma sínica! Fique calma, Marguerite, não se deixe levar pelas provocações dessa desgraçada"_. Marguerite se levantou bruscamente e apontou o dedo na cara de Diana.

— Eu não vou permitir que me ofenda. Entendo que ser trocada deixa muita amargura e se quer um conselho para você ver que não sou sua inimiga como pensa, deveria esquecer o John porque ele não te ama e muito menos a quer como esposa, então pare com esse jogo patético e vamos todos para casa!

Verônica sorriu em deboche, adorando ver a cara de Diana. A herdeira saiu triunfante e Harrison se serviu de uma xícara de café, já que não tinha chá; ele sabia que a irmã deveria estar em erupção de ódio por dentro e não falou nada. Assim era melhor.

...

Na selva:

Jacob seguia os rastros do caçador e logo se deparou com o lago próximo à casa da árvore. O caçador estava de pé olhando sem rumo para as margens do lago; com o barulho de algo ou alguém se aproximando ele mais do que depressa pegou o rifle e apontou na direção. Jacob surgiu para a surpresa e alívio do nobre.

— Lorde Roxton?

— Você quase levou um tiro! O que quer?

— Que mau humor... Eu vim atrás de você.

John o olhou desconfiado, sem entender.

— Atrás de mim?

— Não me olhe com essa cara. Ora, eu preferia ficar e descansar na casa da árvore, mas Marguerite estava prestes a sair para procura-lo e não achei prudente.

 _"Ela se importa"_ , pensou o caçador.

— Você fez bem.

— John, ela precisa de você, está muito confusa e insegura com o futuro, tenha paciência com ela.

— O que ela andou te falando? É mesmo o cúmulo que depois de todos esses anos ela aparentemente confie mais em você do que em mim. - disse o caçador, indignado, e saiu bruscamente em direção a casa da árvore deixando o aventureiro falando sozinho. O nobre não estava com paciência para mais nada.

— Roxton! Roxtooon! Mas que droga. Espere, homem... Ela te ama! Você não entende, ELA ESTÁ COM MEDO!

John parou. Um flashback rápido passou pela mente do caçador, os medos, a desconfiança e a dor no brilho do olhar da bela morena. Tudo estava ainda mais confuso.

— Do que ela está com medo? - perguntou o nobre sem rodeios e ainda de costas para o aventureiro.

— Eu não tenho o direito, John... Bem que queria, mas você vai ter que se resolver e esclarecer as coisas com Marguerite.

Sem falar mais, John prosseguiu o seu caminho rumo a casa da árvore com passos largos e firmes.

—-

Marguerite foi esperar o caçador no seu lugar favorito: a sacada da casa da árvore; já havia tanto tempo que a herdeira não apreciava a vista magnífica do platô. Ao sentir a brisa passar pelo cabelo, os cachos escuros dançando com o vento, a bela fechou olhos e se sentiu leve. Sem se dar conta, a morena pôs as mãos sobre a barriga ainda sem aparentar a gravidez, o silêncio se rompeu com o barulho do elevador subindo.

— Roxton.

John e Jacob saíram do elevador; o caçador passou reto sem perceber a presença da herdeira na sacada, então...

— John?

— Aí está você. Eu estava indo para o seu quarto.

Ele estava frio e, sentindo isso, Marguerite ficou calada tentando buscar as palavras certas. Jacob olhou para ela como quem diz _"tenha coragem!"_.

— Eu vou ajudar o Challenger no laboratório, com licença.

Diana e Harrison adentraram no cômodo principal e fitaram o caçador.

— John, querido, que bom que já está de volta.

A herdeira revirou os olhos; Diana não perdia a oportunidade.

— Posso saber porque, Diana?

— Bem, é simples. Vamos chamar os outros, é importante que todos estejam presentes para que possamos tomar uma decisão.

 _"O que será que essa dissimulada está planejando agora?"_ , pensava a herdeira.

John encarou os Connelly com desconfiança e olhou para Marguerite, não havia jeito a não ser adiar mais um pouco a conversa.

—-

Todos os membros da casa da árvore estavam em volta da mesa esperando para ouvir o que os irmãos Connelly tinham a dizer. A herdeira e a garota da selva estavam de braços cruzados e trocando olhares de cumplicidade. Challenger tomou a frente e iniciou a conversa.

— Estamos todos aqui, minha cara, o que quer falar?

— Professor, as chuvas finalmente deram uma trégua; podemos ir até a região dos vulcões explorar o máximo de cavernas e tentar achar uma saída. - disse Diana olhando nos olhos de cada um

A ênfase nas palavras e o brilho nos olhos da mulher convenceram os homens e até mesmo balançou as suspeitas da garota da selva. Mas a herdeira estava com todos os sentidos em alerta máximo. _"Qual o seu jogo e o que está tramando agora? Seja o que for eu vou descobrir..."_ , pensava a herdeira.

Harrison, finalmente, tomou um pouco de coragem e disse:

— Bem, assim quem sabe colocamos um fim nessas suspeitas infundadas de que estamos escondendo a saída. Por Deus, que ideia! Aqui não é exatamente uma área de lazer e diversão, a não ser que considerem lutar todos os dias para não ser devorado algo divertido.

Pela primeira vez, Diana até poderia dizer que sentiu pouco de orgulho do irmão, a interpretação foi digna de um prêmio, pensava a dissimulada. _"Hum... Quem diria, meu irmão até que leva jeito"_ , debochava para si mesma.

Lorde Roxton estava ainda abalado pelos últimos acontecimentos e a discussão com Marguerite ainda teria consequências, mas o caçador, ao observar e ouvir atentamente cada palavra, finalmente se manifestou.

— Façam um mapa. Vamos nos preparar e partir amanhã mesmo. E se desconfiamos em parte foi porque nos deram motivos; mas todos nós queremos nossas vidas de volta, então vamos trabalhar juntos.

— John tem razão. Vamos nos organizar e partir o mais cedo possível. É a nossa melhor chance em tempos. – concordou Challenger.

— Eu já estive daquele lado da região dos vulcões; é muito perigoso e não vi nada parecido com uma saída.

— E como poderia ver algo que não estava procurando, Srta. Layton? Perigoso? Aqui tudo é perigoso.

Verônica revirou os olhos e fitou a herdeira com um olhar de _"você não vai falar nada?"_.

A morena entendeu o recado, mas ela não estava se sentindo muito bem; o café pela primeira vez não tinha lhe caído bem no estômago.

— Eh... Vou para o meu quarto.

— Marguerite, você está bem? – perguntou Verônica, preocupada.

— Sim, sim. Só com dor de cabeça.

Ela saiu rapidamente e desceu as escadas direto para o banheiro vomitar.

No andar de cima o clima ficou tenso. John ficou preocupado e se levantou para segui-la; Jacob já imaginava o que a herdeira tinha e julgou melhor nesse momento ele mesmo tentar ajudar Marguerite.

— Eu vou ver como ela está.

— Roxton, vou com você. Depois voltamos para continuarmos essa conversa. Não deve ser nada grave, fique tranquilo. – disse Challenger também se levantando.

— Professor, não é melhor deixar Marguerite um pouco sozinha? Talvez ela só precise de um tempo. - disse Jacob, olhando para o caçador e se referindo à briga que tiveram.

John bateu com força o punho na mesa, já cego de ciúmes.

— E o que você sabe sobre Marguerite e o que é melhor pra ela? – disse, furioso e já cansado das intromissões do aventureiro.

Os ânimos se exaltaram.

— Eu sei que ela não quer te ver agora, isso já é o suficiente.

— VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA. FIQUE LONGE DELA!

Verônica interveio.

— Vocês querem parar com isso?! Não vamos chegar a lugar algum discutindo. - disse ela os enfrentando.

— Esse comportamento nesse momento não vai ajudar Marguerite. Lembrem-se de que ela precisa de tranquilidade. - disse Challenger, repudiando a atitude dos dois.

— Tem toda razão, Professor. Vamos terminar essa conversa e depois vão vê-la. - disse Diana, fingindo preocupação. _"Dois imbecis brigando por aquela qualquer é ina-cre-ditá-vel"_.

Os dois homens ainda estavam se encarando mas tiveram que dar o braço a torcer, uma briga agora só iria piorar a situação como um todo.

— Tudo bem, então. Vamos logo resolver isso, mas ainda não iremos tomar decisões sem a opinião da Marguerite.

— Sim, Roxton, você tem razão. - Concordou o cientista.

Harrison tomou a frente.

— Vou precisar da ajuda de todos. Foi muito rápido, quando chegamos aqui, como já havia contado, fomos atacados. Foi um choque ver todas essas criaturas; eu sei que já me pediram várias vezes para fazer um mapa, mas a verdade é que não sabemos direito a região certa. Eu só pensava em proteger a minha irmã, ela é tudo o que tenho e por ela vim até aqui. Para ser sincero, meu amigo, eu achava que você estava morto.

John abriu um sorriso de canto.

— Fico feliz que pelo menos alguém tinha esperança.

— Eu imagino que tenha sido muito difícil, mas me ocorreu uma ideia: podemos usar o balão e sobrevoar a região dos vulcões; não creio que seja prudente voar tão perto da cadeia de vulcões o ar pode ser tóxico. Talvez tenhamos que seguir a pé boa parte do caminho.

— É uma excelente ideia, Professor Challenger. Assim vamos ganhar tempo. - disse Diana. Se é onde estou pensando, sei de um caminho seguro para evitar os gases tóxicos. - disse Verônica.

— Então vamos precisar de pelo menos mais um dia ou dois para nos preparar para essa expedição. - disse Lord Roxton, pouco empolgado pensando na herdeira e o ciúme o consumindo.

Diana observava a todos; não conseguia segurar o sorriso de satisfação, o plano estava correndo como planejado. _"Logo, logo estarei fora desse lugar horrendo e ainda vou me vingar de você, meu querido Lorde Roxton... Onde mais lhe dói"_.

A conversa continuou por mais meia hora. Os Connelly descreviam a região com mais riquezas de detalhes quanto possível, enquanto John e Verônica tentavam desenhar um mapa e Miller e Challenger discutiam os detalhes sobre o balão.

—-

Marguerite, se sentindo um pouco melhor depois do forte enjoo, rumou para o quarto, se sentou na cama pensando em tudo; a questão sobre se contava ou não a verdade ao caçador gritava em sua mente, lhe sufocava o coração. Diana, com esses novos planos, assustava a herdeira, pois cada instinto lhe dizia que coisas ruins estavam por vir. _"Agora você se meteu em uma encrenca daquelas, Marguerite. Mas que ótimo, e agora? O que eu vou fazer? Jacob tem razão, eu não vou poder esconder a gravidez. O jeito é torcer para que possam me entender e até mesmo me perdoar."_

— John... Você será capaz de me perdoar? - disse herdeira, falando consigo mesma em um fio de voz. A bela pôs as mãos sobre a barriga como um gesto de proteção – Você é tudo o que me importa e eu não vou te perder.

—-

Os exploradores, após a conversa, se deliciaram com o jantar que a garota da selva havia preparado. John estava sem fome e preparou uma bandeja para levar para herdeira e assim aproveitar para terminar a conversa e ver se ela estava se sentindo melhor.

—-

— Roxton, eu te ajudo e vou aproveitar para examina-la, ou pelo menos tentar. Marguerite não me deixa cuidar dela como deveria e estou preocupado com essas dores de cabeça e a palidez fora do normal.

— Eu já havia percebido, mas ela se afastou de mim e desvia sempre do assunto. Mas hoje você irá examina-la nem que eu tenha que segurá-la para isso.

— Roxton, não exagere, meu velho.

— Hum, vamos de uma vez...

— Sim, claro.

Diana os observou de canto de olho e pôs em prática mais uma etapa de seu plano ardiloso. Ela se levantou, deixou o jantar para trás e caminhou apressadamente em direção aos dois homens que já estavam prestes a descer a escada. O restante do grupo parou de comer para ver o que a dissimulada ia fazer.

— John?

Os dois homens se viraram, surpresos para ver o que Diana tinha a dizer, mas o caçador não estava disposto a dar muita atenção.

— O que você quer, Diana? - disse o caçador, sem paciência.

— Eu preciso conversar com você. É muito importante.

— Agora não. Estou indo ver a Marguerite, como pode ver.

— John, por favor, eu serei rápida. Prometo... O que eu tenho a dizer é justamente sobre ela. - disse em voz baixa para que apenas os dois homens pudessem ouvir.

Roxton estampou um semblante desconfiado no rosto, o que não passou despercebido pelos demais exploradores de olho na conversa.

— Roxton, parece ser importante. Se Diana sabe de algo sobre o comportamento estranho de Marguerite é melhor ouvi-la. Eu levo o jantar e o espero.

O nobre não estava muito convencido se isso realmente era o melhor, mas olhou para o amigo ruivo e:

— Está bem, cuide dela. Eu já desço, não vou demorar.

Quase como uma súplica em sua voz, Diana olhou para o caçador ainda desconfiado sobre suas reais intenções, mas o plano não podia perder o rumo e a bela continuou com seus jogos.

— John, por favor... Me escute, sim?!

— Está bem, mas seja breve, é tudo o que peço.

— Então vamos para a sacada, lá poderemos conversar melhor.

— Você disse que seria breve.

— Não se preocupe, sei o que eu disse. Vamos.

— Se não tem outro jeito...

Jacob, Verônica e até mesmo o canalha do Harrison se entreolharam ao ver o caçador e a ex-noiva rumando para a sacada.

Verônica perdeu a fome; seus instintos estavam gritando... _"O que ela tem de tão importante para fala para o Roxton? Coisa boa não deve ser.''_ A loira cruzou os braços e apertou os lábios com a raiva e desconfiança. Harrison tentou puxar assunto para quebrar o clima tenso, mas foi em vão. Após alguns minutos, Verônica se levantou e foi tirando a mesa e organizando tudo com a ajuda de Jacob que, aliás, também não estava pressentindo nada de bom.

No quarto:

Marguerite andava de um lado para o outro falando sozinha e pensando em alguma maneira de sair dessa confusão na qual havia se metido.

— John vai entrar a qualquer momento querendo explicações e o que eu vou dizer... "John, querido, então... Eu ainda estou grávida, foi tudo um engano...". Não! Não seja ridícula! "John eu... Eu... É que... Bem... Eu...". Ah... Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei!

— Marguerite?

— Challenger?

— Posso entrar?

— Sim, sim, claro.

— Permita-me, eu lhe trouxe o seu jantar. Como você está se sentindo?

— Obrigada, George, não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem, não foi nada demais.

Ela pegou a bandeja das mãos do cientista e pôs sobre a penteadeira; o cheiro estava delicioso e logo abriu o apetite da herdeira.

— Minha cara, eu preciso examina-la. Vê-se, de fato, que está tudo bem, mas temo que você possa estar com alguma infecção.

— Eu já disse que estou bem! Você não tem besouros novos para se distrair? Por que não vai examinar eles?

— Essa teimosia não vai ajudá-la.

— Onde está o John? Não se ofenda, mas eu estava esperando por ele...

— Bem, ele realmente estava vindo, mas... Bem, ele logo estará aqui e eu espero que a convença a ser mais sensata.

Ela encarou o cientista e revirou os olhos em desdém, como de costume.

— Mas o que, George? O que ele foi fazer de tão importante?

O cientista ficou com o rosto vermelho e pensou rápido em uma resposta satisfatória, afinal, ele não queria causar ainda mais atritos na relação do casal, que já estava bem conturbada com todos os últimos acontecimentos.

— Apenas ajudando Verônica com o mapa. Os irmãos Connelly estão muito confusos em relação ao local exato, então iremos viajar de balão para reconhecer e cobrir a região com o mínimo de tempo possível.

— Muito estranho isso você não acha, George?

— O que é estranho?

— Oh Challenger, como pode ser um homem tão brilhante e tão cego? É óbvio que ela está mentindo, eles estão mentindo.

— Entendo sua desconfiança. Roxton me pôs a par da sua situação em Londres e o fato de Diana ter escondido. Me desculpe, Marguerite, mas foi perfeitamente compreensível; Diana é uma mulher inteligente que só conhece uma parte do seu passado exposto nos jornais e a considerou perigosa.

Marguerite ficou cabisbaixa com a resposta do cientista. A morena tinha esperança de tentar abrir os olhos do amigo a respeito de Diana, mas o seu passado estava sempre presente e principalmente a condenando.

— É o que pensa de mim depois tudo?

— Ah... Dependendo da situação qualquer um pode ser perigoso. O que eu quero que você entenda é que todos nós temos arrependimentos, más escolhas e erros irreversíveis no passado; vir para esse platô mudou nossas vidas e nos mudou e creio que para melhor.

Marguerite, acredite tenho muito orgulho da mulher admirável que você permitiu se mostrar debaixo de toda essa pose e ambição. Somos sua família e vou estar do seu lado para defendê-la quando encontrarmos a saída. Não estará sozinha, lhe dou minha palavra.

Os olhos da herdeira brilhavam e ela abriu um sorriso sincero.

— Obrigada, George.

—-

Na sacada da casa da árvore, Diana ficava entre rodeios e perguntas sobre o que havia irritado o nobre mais cedo fazendo-o sair para espairecer.

— Diana, isso é assunto meu e de Marguerite... O que você quer falar comigo que tem a ver com a discussão que tive com ela mais cedo?

— Bem, eu desconfio que Marguerite esteja mentindo ou escondendo algo.

— O que? Por que está dizendo isso? Por acaso, viu ou ouviu alguma coisa?

— Você saiu, Verônica não estava aqui, então, eu fui ver se ela precisava de algo; quando eu subi vi que o Jacob estava com ela no quarto conversando. Apenas ouvi ele dizendo que cedo ou tarde você iria descobrir e nunca a perdoaria por essa farsa.

O caçador sentia um turbilhão de pensamentos cair sobre a cabeça como uma grande pedra. Nada fazia sentido, estava tudo errado. O nobre se apoiou no corrimão e o segurou com força.

— O que mais você ouviu ?

— Não sei se devo lhe dizer isso, John. Talvez seja melhor que Marguerite te explique, eu não quero causar mais problemas.

— Diana, fale logo de uma vez.

— Está bem, está bem... Não ouvi direito, mas tenho quase certeza que eles estavam planejando fugir juntos assim que chegassem em Londres, tudo por causa da farsa. Eu não consegui ouvir mais nada; Verônica chegou e você sabe que ela não gosta de mim, iria ficar uma fera se me encontrasse ali na porta, não me deixaria nem me explicar. Não queria que fosse feito de tolo, então achei que você precisava saber.

Após pensar e o sangue ferver, Roxton largou Diana falando sozinha e foi a passos largos direto para o quarto da herdeira.

Diana sorriu triunfante. "Vamos ver como você vai sair dessa, Senhorita Krux...", ria.

Verônica, Jacob e Harrison se assustaram com a passagem brusca do caçador que, antes de descer, parou e fitou o rival. Foi preciso muito esforço do nobre para não partir a cara do aventureiro naquele exato instante.

— Lord Roxton, está tudo bem? - disse Jacob com receio.

O caçador nada respondeu e desceu as escadas como um trovão.

Harrison encarou Diana que estava vindo da varanda; essa parte do plano a dissimulada não havia comentado com o irmão.

Verônica por sua vez estava cansada de tantos problemas causados pelas manipulações da noiva rejeitada. Era mais que óbvio que algo tinha atingido o caçador e a loira estava disposta a descobrir o que foi, e colocar Diana em seu lugar.

Diana chegou até a cozinha e pegou o copo de vinho que estava bebendo antes de ir perturbar o nobre. A garota da selva se pôs em frente a mulher e a enfrentou furiosa.

— O que você disse para o Roxton? Não se cansa de causar tantos problemas, não é mesmo?

— Por favor, senhorita Layton, não se altere. Logo irá entender e verá que eu nada mais fiz do que o certo, Marguerite não tem consideração por nenhum de vocês e muito menos pelo John. Ela não passa de uma criminosa.

Harrison se posicionou do lado de Diana e Jacob ao lado da garota da selva, ambos queriam evitar que as mulheres saíssem no tapa.

— Agora chega! Não vou permitir que fale mal da Marguerite na minha frente, você não a conhece, então guarde a sua opinião para você mesma.

— E porque eu deveria ficar calada se é a verdade?

— Verdade ou não, ela é minha amiga e é muito bem-vinda nessa casa; diferente de você.

— O que quer dizer? Por caso está me expulsando? Isso é um absurdo...

— Diana, por favor, chega... - disse Harrison tentando parar a briga.

— Vontade não me falta e se não fiz ainda foi simplesmente por consideração ao Roxton. Mas se continuar prejudicando os meus amigos você pode pegar as suas coisas e sair da minha casa.

— Verônica, não vale a pena, vamos, parem com isso.

— Está tudo bem, Jacob. Já está avisada, vocês dois. - disse a loira encarando os irmãos Connelly.

A discussão prosseguia tensa entre as duas mulheres. Diana não estava disposta a baixar a cabeça a uma selvagem, como considerava Verônica.

No andar de baixo, o caçador caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto da herdeira e parou.

Roxton respirava fundo apoiado ao lado da entrada do quarto coberta por um tecido branco, ele podia ouvir a discussão no andar de cima e algumas poucas palavras trocadas entre Marguerite e o cientista. John tentava, com muito custo, se acalmar e reorganizar os pensamentos; eram muitas dúvidas, desconfianças e o maldito ciúme o corroendo por dentro. O melhor naquele momento era tentar se acalmar, pois sabia que de cabeça quente não iria conseguir conversar com a herdeira e sim discutir e magoar com palavras ácidas que brotam da raiva. Mas uma coisa estava certa na mente do caçador: tudo seria esclarecido naquela mesma noite, ele não podia mais esperar para colocar sua vida em ordem e esclarecer todas as dúvidas com a morena, que havia se fechado por completo desde a perda do bebê - assim acreditava o caçador.

— Marguerite, isso é ridículo! Por que não quer que eu a examine? - dizia o cientista, já sem paciência com a teimosia da herdeira.

Nesse momento, John ficou muito atento a conversa.

— George, eu já disse que estou bem. Lamento informar, mas você não é o único que entende um pouco de medicina aqui...

— Não se trata de uma luta de egos aqui. Estou preocupado com você, todos nós estamos. Você não só se afastou do Roxton, mas também de todos nós, o que há com você?

A herdeira baixou a cabeça; o cerco estava se fechando e ela já não suportava mais o fardo do segredo.

— Challenger, me perdoe, eu espero que todos vocês possam me perdoar algum dia.

— Não estou entendendo... Você não é de pedir perdão a ninguém... Marguerite, o está acontecendo, me diga? Por acaso tem a ver com... Jacob?

— Ora, George, porque disse isso?

— Bem... Ele parece gostar de você e muito, por assim dizer. E você, minha cara, é estranho, mas parece confiar muito nele, o que não é do seu feitio.

A herdeira podia ver o rosto do amigo ficando vermelho, afinal, Challenger não era de comentar sobre esse tipo de coisa tão abertamente.

— Para mim também é estranho. Nunca pensei que pudesse confiar em outra pessoa que não fosse o John, mas Jacob é muito especial e está me ajudando em algumas questões. É só isso que posso dizer.

— Questões? De que tipo? Seja o que for, acho que John tem o direito de estar ciente do que se passa com você.

— Não se preocupe, George, eu vou contar a verdade e é bem provável que não haverá mais nada entre nós - desabafou a herdeira para surpresa e preocupação do homem da ciência.

John apertou os dentes e fechou os punhos com toda a sua força. _"Ela que fugir com aquele desgraçado assim que deixarmos o platô... malditos sejam."_

O caçador, cego de ciúme, adentrou no quarto. Marguerite e Challenger se assustaram com a entrada brusca no nobre que encarou a morena com ódio, os olhos estavam vazios e negros.

— John?

A herdeira sentiu o coração gelar; ela podia sentir que algo estava errado, o que também não passou despercebido pelo cientista.

— Roxton avançou sobre a herdeira, agarrando-a com força pelos braços, sacudindo-a um pouco e enquanto lhe cobrava explicações.

— Você vai me contar toda a verdade AGORA MEEESMOOO!

Marguerite ficou imóvel, assustada com a fúria do caçador. Challenger também ficou pasmo com a atitude do amigo e o puxou pela camisa para que soltasse Marguerite.

— Roxton, o que pensa que fazendo? Solte-a já...

Mas o caçador não ouvia nada e ele estava com o olhar fixo em Marguerite.

— VAMOS! ME DIGA!

A herdeira se manifestou diante da dor que estava sentindo e com a voz embargada.

— John você está me machucando... Me solta... Por favor...

O caçador sentiu que realmente a estava machucando. Marguerite estava ali imóvel no seu aperto, tentando se equilibrar nas pontas dos pés, ele viu o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos profundos da morena e o nobre despertou do transe de fúria. Pois o amor que sentia pela herdeira era forte demais, ele havia jurado proteja-la e agora estava ali ameaçando como uma fera.

Me desculpe, eu... Eu não queria...

Ele deu dois passos para trás; Marguerite respirou em alívio segurando os braços, tentando abafar a dor. Challenger se pôs na frente dela, ele nunca tinha visto o amigo tão furioso com a mulher.

— Roxton, venha comigo vamos sair daqui. Você precisa se acalmar.

— Challenger, nos deixe a sós. Essa conversa é entre Marguerite e eu.

— Olha só o que fez, você está agindo como um troglodita e isso é inadmissível. Vamos, homem, amanhã vocês podem conversar e com mais civilidade eu espero.

Marguerite pensava e pensava... John furioso, lhe cobrando a verdade... Algo ele havia descoberto. _"Será que o Jacob falou alguma coisa? Ahhh, mas que miserável! É agora, Marguerite... Chega, você se meteu nisso e por um bom motivo. Sempre enfrentou tudo o que a vida lhe impôs, então agora não será diferente."_

— George, saia da frente. VAMOS, MARGUERITE!VOCÊ VAI FICAR AÍ CALADA?

— Não, John. Mas antes que eu diga qualquer coisa quero saber porque você está agindo assim. Eu nunca vi você desse... Desse jeito.

— E como quer que eu haja se você PRETENDE FUGIR COM AQUELE DESGRAÇADO DO MILLER? MAS EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR!

Marguerite entrou na frente do cientista e encarou o caçador.

\- Fugir? Do que está falando? Eu não vou fugir com ele, de onde você tirou esse absurdo?

Roxton ficou confuso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, ainda não tinha certeza se Marguerite estava falando a verdade.

— Diana veio ver como você estava e escutou vocês conversando, planejando fugir juntos por causa de uma farsa. De que farsa vocês estavam falando? Eu quero a verdade e você não vai me esconder mais nada! Chega de segredos, Marguerite.

— É claro, ela não perdeu tempo, foi correndo de contar os meus planos maquiavélicos e você não hesitou em acreditar nela nem por um segundo.

— Você se afastou de mim, me culpa pela perda do nosso filho e eu estou desesperado tentando não te perder também. Eu não posso ficar sem você, Marguerite, não posso.

— Você não entende, John! Você escuta tudo o que aquela mulher fala, não percebe que ela quer me ver longe e ficar com você e com o meu filho? Naquele dia eu tive a certeza de que estava sozinha e que tudo estaria contra mim fora desse platô. O problema é que agora não é apenas a minha vida em jogo e eu não podia arriscar ficar sem o meu filho, então eu fiz o que fiz e não me arrependo porque agora eu vejo que você vai sempre me julgar antes de saber a verdade. Imagina como vai ser quando souber tudo o que à imprensa falou e falará sobre mim? Quando os tantos segredos que não me atrevi a te contar vierem à tona?

Marguerite deixou escapar poucas lágrimas, a respiração estava pesada. Ela sabia que o momento de contar a verdade seria tenso, mas, graças à rival, tudo está pior do que o imaginado.

Para o cientista tudo estava claro e agora tudo fazia sentido, mas John ainda estava com semblante confuso.

— Marguerite, você não precisa fugir de mim, eu nunca me importei com os seus malditos segredos. Eu te amo, droga! E o que Diana quer não me interessa, já disse que estou disposto a deixar tudo e ficar aqui com você, mas o que mais você quer de mim?

John se aproximou e segurou o rosto pálido de Marguerite com as duas mãos, mas dessa vez sem a fúria de antes.

— John, você não me entendeu. Eu...

No andar de cima, os gritos vindos do quarto da herdeira chamaram atenção de todos, era possível perceber o quanto o caçador estava alterado e, não aguentando mais a ansiedade de proteger Marguerite, Jacob saiu em direção ao quarto.

— Jacob, espere! Deixe que eles se entendam! - mas ele não quis ouvir, então, Verônica o seguiu; afinal, depois que viu o olhar que o caçador havia lançado ao aventureiro, a loira sabia que certamente sairia uma briga feia de toda essa confusão.

— Vamos, Harrison, não podemos perder esse espetáculo.

— Melhor ficarmos aqui, Diana. Você vai acabar estragando tudo por causa do seu rancor contra Marguerite.

— Vamos logo e deixe de dizer besteiras!

Contrariado, Harrison seguiu a irmã.

Jacob entrou no quarto sem cerimônia e fitou o casal logo a frente.

— O que você faz aqui? - disse Roxton, interrompendo o que Marguerite ia dizer e já indo em direção ao aventureiro.

Assim que Jacob olhou para Marguerite, para saber se estava tudo bem, pôde ver as marcas avermelhadas no braço delicado da mulher e ficou furioso.

Todos os moradores da casa da árvore estavam na entrada do quarto. Verônica olhou para os Connelly e balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

— O que aconteceu com seu o braço, Marguerite? - questionou o aventureiro desviando o olhar para analisar o semblante de culpa que o caçador estampou quase que de imediato. Apenas naquele momento Roxton percebeu o quão forte ele havia segurado a herdeira e se arrependeu profundamente, ver aquelas marcas e saber que foi o causador lhe provocava uma dor imensa.

Diana estava contentíssima, Harrison ficou de queixo caído, enquanto Verônica trocou olhares com o cientista.

— Acalmem-se vocês dois, tenham bom senso, sim? Vamos, saiam todos, Marguerite precisa descansar - disse Challenger tentando apaziguar os ânimos e poupar a herdeira de mais uma discussão. Mas os homens não estavam dispostos a dar trégua.

"O que eu fiz? Meu Deus! Não pode ser...", pensava o caçador em meio a culpa, desconfiança, ciúme e ódio do aventureiro.

— Não foi nada, Jacob, está tudo bem. Challenger tem razão, vão embora. Não querendo decepcionar a plateia, mas eu não quero mais ninguém no meu quarto. – disse Marguerite, olhando diretamente para a rival na entrada, que, por sinal, estava se divertindo muito com toda a situação.

O nobre levou a mão até onde estavam as marcas no braço da morena e acariciou de leve com muito cuidado.

— Marguerite, me perdoe...

A herdeira olhou em silêncio nos olhos dele e pôde ver a súplica do arrependimento sincero. Toda a situação já estava fora de controle. Ela continuou em silêncio.

— Foi você! Você fez isso! Perdeu o juízo? Como pôde? - disse o aventureiro, furioso.

Jacob se aproximou, pegou o braço da herdeira, pôs a outra mão no rosto delicado dela e a olhou nos olhos para que ela pudesse sentir que poderia confiar nele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, vou cuidar de você.

— Jacob... Por favor... - como quem diz "não piore a situação".

— NÃO TOQUE NELA!

John empurrou o homem longe que foi amparado com dificuldade por Verônica.

— ROXTON, PARE JÁ COM ISSO! - gritou a herdeira.

Jacob se levantou e partiu para cima do nobre. Os homens começaram uma luta em meio a provocações.

— VOCÊ A MACHUCOU, SEU MALDITO COVARDE! - E acertou um soco em cheio no rosto do caçador.

— VOCÊ QUER SE APROVEITAR DA SITUAÇÃO PARA TIRA- LA DE MIM, MAS ANTES EU JURO QUE TE MATO! EU TE MATO! - disse o caçador, fora de si.

— PAREM... PAREM... – _"Não posso acreditar que está acontecendo isso"_ , pensou a herdeira.

Challenger e Verônica tentavam separar os dois homens cegos de raiva e ciúme. Harrison correu para ajudar, acabou levando um soco, sem querer, do caçador e caiu no chão. Nesse momento, Diana pôs as mãos sobre a boca tentando conter a gargalhada. _"Bem feito, seu idiota"_. Em seguida, foi em seu auxílio e não perdeu a oportunidade de cochichar no pé do ouvido do Sir.

— Ainda bem que não é você ali brigando, pois com essa sua "atenção" já estaria morto hahahaha!

— Ah cala a boca, Diana... Aiiiii! Acho que ele quebrou o meu nariz.

O cientista, prudente, logo afastou Verônica para que não acabasse se machucando também e, em seguida, tentou puxar John de cima do aventureiro, mas o caçador estava cego e surdo de raiva.

— ROXTON, POR DEUS, NÃO É ASSIM QUE SE RESOLVEM AS COISAS. PAREM DE BRIGAR!

A briga continuou, os dois lutavam como selvagens a socos e pontapés, estavam quebrando e derrubando tudo no quarto.

Roxton acertou mais um soco no aventureiro que já estava perdendo a consciência com a boca e o nariz sangrando. E quando o caçador estava pronto para dar mais um soco, Marguerite se desesperou e não teve jeito...

— CHEGAAAA! EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA! EU NUNCA PERDI O MEU FILHO. ESSA ERA A FARSA, EU NÃO IA FUGIR... Jacob só estava me convencendo a te contar a verdade.

Todos em estado de choque, sem acreditar no que acabaram de ouvir, encararam a herdeira que de imediato começou a se sentir mal em consequência dos nervos à flor da pele. A bela puxou o ar 1, 2, 3 vezes, sentiu a cabeça ficar cada vez mais pesada e acabou desmaiando.

Deixem seus comentários ehhh 


	15. Chapter 15

**Encontros**

 **Notas da história**  
Todas as personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. Elas não me pertencem e como tal não farei uso comercial delas.

 **(Cap. 15) Capítulo 15 - Finalmente.**

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto e aos poucos ela foi despertando até que sentiu o calor do corpo que a envolvia de forma protetora, a mão forte sobre a sua barriga, a respiração quente que podia sentir sobre a nuca fazia todo o seu corpo se arrepiar. Devagar, Marguerite, foi virando o corpo e ficou frente a frente com o belo rosto do caçador, ainda que um pouco machucado pela briga que tivera a noite com o aventureiro.

A morena levou a mão sobre os lábios do Lorde, havia um pequeno corte no lábio inferior, em seguida, o acariciou no rosto, na curva do pescoço, um olho estava levemente roxo. O caçador estava em um sono profundo, exausto por tantos acontecimentos que lhe tiravam a paz de espírito.

—-

Logo após o desmaio, John saiu de cima do pobre Jacob, que levou a pior nessa briga, e correu para o amparo da herdeira. Roxton se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a tomou nos braços com cuidado. Challenger logo foi dando instruções a todos.

— Cuidado, Roxton. Vamos, ponha ela na cama. Harrison e Diana, ajudem o Jacob a se levantar e o levem para o quarto. Já vou cuidar de você, meu jovem.

O homem da ciência olhou para o estado devastado do aventureiro quase inconveniente sendo levado com dificuldades pelos irmãos Connelly.

Diana estava feliz da vida com todo o reboliço que causou, mas não queria se sujar com o sangue daquele homem, mais um admirador de sua rival, mas não teve jeito.

— Vamos, Diana, me ajude. Temos que subir a escada com cuidado. - disse Harrison.

— Ah está bem! Está bem! Vamos logo com isso. Nossa, como ele é pesado! Segure ele direito, Harrison...

—-

De volta ao quarto:

Roxton estava desesperado novamente; não queria que o pesadelo se repetisse outra vez. Ele não poderia suportar e muito menos perdoar Marguerite se ela perdesse o bebê de verdade em consequência dessa mentira.

John e Verônica se entreolharam, ambos muito preocupados, enquanto o cientista examinava a herdeira.

A loira ainda estava confusa com a revelação e não entendia o porquê de toda essa farsa, mas sabia, bem no fundo, que a herdeira com certeza tinha um motivo muito forte para isso.

John segurava a mão de sua amada. O nobre ainda estava atônito com as palavras da herdeira se repetindo em sua mente. _"Por que você mentiu para mim? Tem ideia do quanto me fez sofrer?"_. Com os olhos cheios de súplicas, John se dirigiu ao amigo fiel.

— Challenger, você ouviu? Ela ainda está grávida! Me diz, por favor, que eles vão ficar bem... Por favor, George?

— Calma, meu velho, ela está bem, não está com febre, os batimentos estão voltando ao normal. Foi a tensão do momento mais, provavelmente, uma queda de pressão. Ela irá dormir. Fique tranquilo, vocês agora precisam conversar e se acertarem de uma vez por todas.

— Challenger tem razão, John. Que bom que ela está bem e melhor ainda que o bebê ainda está vivo, isso é mesmo um milagre. Estou muito feliz e ansiosa por explicações. Bem, vou ver como está o Jacob, não confio naqueles dois.

— Está bem, Verônica, eu já estou indo. - disse o cientista, e rapidamente a garota da selva deixou o quarto.

John nada respondeu aos amigos; os sentimentos de amor e ódio, a decepção profunda, todos juntos, era difícil demais pensar naquele momento.

— Vamos, John, deixe-a descansar. Preciso limpar esses ferimentos e preciso ver o Jacob. Você quase o matou.

— Eu vou ficar aqui com ela. Não se preocupe, eu só vou lavar o rosto, eu estou bem...

— Tem certeza, John? - Challenger não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia que o caçador permanece no quarto da herdeira, ainda havia muito o que acertar entre aqueles dois e o homem ruivo temia uma nova discussão caso a morena acordasse em instantes.

— Tenho sim. Chega de deixar que ela se me afaste de mim. Vamos ter um filho, George! Marguerite vai ter que aceitar que isso nos une para sempre.

— Bem, você tem uma certa razão, mas procure não alterá-la, você ainda está com os nervos à flor da pele. Só peço que a escute. Lembre-se: Marguerite não faz nada sem ter uma razão. Infelizmente, ela tem a péssima mania de não pedir ajuda quando está com problemas que envolvem o seu passado.

— Eu já não sei o que pensar.

O cientista saiu em silêncio, aquele não era o momento para sermões.

John se limpou e caminhou pelo quarto vendo a bagunça que causou, antes mesmo que percebesse parou ao lado da cama observando a amada por alguns minutos até que a vontade de sentir a pele macia da bela o tomou por completo, ele não podia resistir, sempre adorava vê-la dormindo. O nobre caçador acariciou o rosto e o cabelo sedoso da herdeira, deitou-se ao lado dela bem próximo e a abraçou pela cintura. Quando pôs a mão sobre a barriga da herdeira a emoção falou mais alto; o bebê estava vivo e crescendo. Roxton sentiu um alívio tão grande, não havia mais culpa, era como se um t-rex tivesse saído de cima de seus ombros. Ele apertou um pouquinho mais para sentir o bebê e com a voz baixa para não perturbar a herdeira o caçador falou com o coração.

— Sua mãe me pregou uma peça e tanto, meu filho ou filha, mas quero que saiba que nada vai me afastar de vocês. Então, fique aqui conosco, cresça forte como os seus pais e quando você nascer será o dia mais feliz da minha vida e da sua mãe também, com certeza. Até lá, vou tentar por juízo na cabeça da sua mãe, o que não será uma tarefa fácil. – Ele riu - Agora vamos dormir porque amanhã minha conversa com ela será longa.

Ainda dando leves carícias na barriga da herdeira, o caçador aos poucos foi sendo derrotado pelo cansaço até que, finalmente, caiu no sono profundo.

—-

Marguerite, aos poucos, foi se recordando dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Os flashes vieram a sua mente até o momento em que revelou a verdade, em meio a fúria do caçador sendo descarregada no aventureiro. Mas apesar da descoberta da farsa John estava ali, dormiu abraçado como fazia antes, fato que confundiu ainda mais a cabeça da herdeira. _"Por que está aqui, John? Você deve me odiar e só está aqui para ficar de olho em mim. Acho que agora nossa desconfiança um pelo outro será recíproca. Ah, eu me sinto tão perdida, como há muito tempo não me sentia. Não sei o que será de nós agora, mas já estou cansada de ter que mentir e manipular o tempo o todo. Agora tudo o que eu mais quero é poder viver a minha vida em paz, longe de todas essas coisas ruins que me cercam e me condenam sempre que estou perto de encontrar a minha felicidade."_

A morena fechou os olhos enquanto lágrimas desciam vagarosamente pela lateral do rosto caindo sobre o travesseiro. Ainda com a mão um pouco trêmula sobre o rosto do caçador, Marguerite respirou fundo e abriu os olhos para continuar a observar o homem dormir, ele estava tão tranquilo e bonito. Por um instante, era como se nada de ruim tivesse acontecido entre eles, mas a herdeira logo se tocou que nada seria como antes.

Com um semblante carregado de tristeza no olhar, tentava ao máximo segurar o choro mais intenso, daqueles que te faz soluçar como uma criança a beira do desespero. A morena estava se sentindo sufocada com toda a pressão do que ainda estava por vir. Então, lhe surgiu uma ideia. Com muito cuidado para não acordar o nobre, a morena pegou o braço forte que a envolvia e tirou de cima da curva de sua silhueta; bem devagar, pousou o braço do caçador sobre o travesseiro.

Agora de pé, ela ficou uns instantes parada olhando a bagunça que estava em seu quarto: o biombo estava quebrado e caído no chão, roupas espalhadas, o pano que cobria a porta estava rasgado e jogado pelo chão, tudo que havia sobre a penteadeira estava espalhado, inclusive a bandeja em que Challenger havia lhe trazido o jantar. A herdeira voltou o olhar para Roxton. _"Ah, a minha vontade é de te sufocar com esse travesseiro, seu arruaceiro de uma figa! Mas por que diabos não foi brigar lá fora ou no seu próprio quarto? Que o derrubasse se quisesse, mas não tinha que vir aqui destruir o meu. Agora vou ter que arrumar toda essa bagunça"_ , pensava a herdeira, furiosa, até que seus pensamentos se voltaram para o aventureiro. _"Jacob... Eu espero que você ainda esteja vivo. Já tenho remorsos mais do que o suficiente para tirar o meu sono._ "

Com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, a herdeira pegou algumas coisas para sua higiene pessoal e enrolou em um hobby lilás feito de seda; pôs em cima da cama enquanto se vestia, em silêncio e sem tirar o Lorde de vista, mas em nenhum momento Roxton pareceu querer despertar, o que revelava o quanto o caçador estava esgotado - até porque, naquele horário o homem já estava de pé para ir caçar, ou estaria preparando o café, ou até mesmo limpando suas armas. Sempre fazendo alguma coisa.

A morena estava terminando de abotoar a camisa quando John, para sua surpresa pronunciou algo:

— Marguerite...

Ela parou e ficou quase sem ar, desejando que John estivesse tendo um bom sonho. A vontade de ir se aconchegar nos braços dele era tão forte, mas antes que deixasse se levar pelo coração, a bela pegou o embrulho, pôs dentro de uma mochila e saiu do quarto sem olhar para atrás para não fraquejar. Com calma, subiu as escadas com medo de se deparar com a garota da selva, que também tinha o hábito de se levantar bem cedo. Ao chegar, não havia ninguém, tudo estava bem quieto; aliviada por não ter que dar explicações logo cedo, a herdeira pegou uma arma, encaixou no coldre em sua cintura e seguiu rapidamente em direção ao elevador e desceu.

A bela torceu para que ninguém escutasse o barulho do elevador subindo vazio e se apressou para sair do perímetro da cerca elétrica sem ser vista, seguindo selva adentro.

O dia estava mesmo lindo, isso ela tinha que admitir. Desde o acidente a morena não pisava fora da casa da árvore, mas hoje a necessidade de ter privacidade e de se desligar de tudo, nem que por um curto período de tempo, tinha que acontecer ou a bela iria sucumbir.

—-

Vinte minutos depois da saída de Marguerite, Verônica se levantou, cedo como de costume, fez sua higiene pessoal e, já pronta, passou pelo quarto onde dormia o aventureiro para verificar se ele estava bem. Após constatar que o homem dormia tranquilamente e sem febre, a loira caminhou para a cozinha, para preparar o café. Ao chegar no cômodo, apenas o silêncio. A jovem sabia que Roxton estava dormindo no quarto da herdeira e que, pela briga do dia anterior, não iria acordar assim tão cedo. Verônica, então, acendeu o fogo, pegou o bule para o chá quando, por um descuido, derrubou algumas panelas no chão. O estrondo ecoou por toda a casa da árvore.

Lorde Roxton acordou com o barulho e ficou surpreso quando se viu sozinho na cama.

— Marguerite?

Ele logo se levantou, vestiu a calça, pegou a camisa e saiu à procura da herdeira, com medo que ela estivesse aprontando mais uma. _"Essa mulher quer me deixar louco!"_ , pensou o nobre já impaciente, pois seus instintos de caçador lhe diziam que Marguerite poderia ter fugido.

Verônica recolheu as panelas e continuou a preparar o café da manhã, até que ouviu passos. Virou-se e viu Roxton chegando com o rosto inchado, o cabelo bagunçado, ainda abotoando a camisa. O caçador a encarou e a garota da selva logo percebeu a preocupação do amigo.

— Verônica, você viu Marguerite?

A jovem fitou o caçador, confusa pela pergunta inesperada.

— Não... Roxton, o que houve?

— Ela não está no quarto. Já chamei e nada... Maldição! Ah, ela deve estar com o Jacob.

— Não, eu acabei de ir vê-lo e ela não estava lá.

O nobre, nervoso, deixou a garota da selva e rapidamente foi em direção ao laboratório na esperança de que ela estivesse lá, mas nada da herdeira. Verônica também começou a procurar por ela, vendo angústia do caçador. Challenger também havia acordado com toda aquela movimentação na casa; alguns minutos depois adentrou no cômodo principal somente a tempo de ver Lorde Roxton pegar o rifle e pular no elevador.

— JOHN, ESPEREEE! - disse o cientista, temendo que tivesse acontecido outro conflito entre o casal.

Foi em vão. O elevador desceu e o caçador lançou um olhar enigmático para o amigo sem dizer nada. Verônica veio correndo quando ouviu o barulho das engrenagens, logo pensou que se tratava da herdeira retornando, já que não a encontrou em lugar nenhum da casa. Mas ao chegar só avistou o homem ruivo, coçando a barba, com um semblante pensativo e preocupado, por sinal.

— Oh Verônica, aí está você. O que houve? Ouvi Roxton chamando por Marguerite e agora ele saiu às pressas, sem me dar ouvidos.

— Ah, problemas, para variar... Marguerite saiu e ele foi atrás dela.

— Marguerite se levantar tão cedo assim?! E sem o seu café?! Bem, isso é mesmo intrigante. -

disse o cientista, ainda mais preocupado.

— Ela não fugiu, Challenger, não fique com essa cara. Faz muito tempo que ela não sai de casa, talvez esteja lá em baixo no perímetro da cerca ou no lago.

— Sim, você tem razão, mas, de qualquer forma, Marguerite não deveria ter saído sozinha. Isso só vai aumentar a fúria de Roxton.

— É, você tem razão. Vamos esperar. Agora é só o que podemos fazer. Quem sabe sozinhos possam conversar e, enfim, dar um basta nessa situação.

— Assim espero, Verônica.

— Hum... Enquanto isso, o café está quase pronto...

— Pelo cheiro parece algo delicioso. Mas antes vou ver como está o Miller.

— Ah, ele estava dormindo quando fui vê-lo.

— Menos mau.

Para a surpresa de ambos, o aventureiro apareceu caminhando com um pouco de dificuldade. Uma das mãos estava sobre o estômago, perto das costelas, por causa da dor que estava sentindo em consequência dos socos e chutes dados pelo caçador; um olho estava completamente inchado e havia vários hematomas pelo rosto e no corpo, a grande maioria coberto pela roupa.

— Meu jovem, você deveria estar na cama. - disse o cientista, preocupado.

— Ah não, Professor, ficar na cama não faz o meu feitio. E, além dos mais, eu preciso esclarecer as coisas com Lorde Roxton e ver se Marguerite está bem.

Verônica se aproximou e ajudou Jacob a se sentar no sofá ali próximo.

— Você só pode estar maluco! Se quer um conselho, fique longe do Roxton e, principalmente, da Marguerite, pelo menos por um tempo. Aliás, você deveria ter nos contado que a Marguerite ainda estava grávida. Bem feito por essa surra que levou! - disse a garota da selva, com tom de chateação em sua voz.

— Verônica está certa, isso foi uma tolice.

— Escutem, vocês dois, eu soube disso há pouco tempo e juro que tentei convence-la a contar tudo, mas ela estava com medo e eu entendi os motivos dela e não podia traí-la.

— Bem, quando ela voltar espero que nos esclareça esses "motivos."

— Voltar? Como assim, Verônica? Onde ela está?

O cientista e a loira trocaram olhares. As coisas ainda pareciam estar longe de se acalmarem na casa da árvore.

—-

Na selva:

Lorde Roxton seguia os rastros da herdeira, extremamente irritado por ela ter saído sozinha; sem falar na decepção profunda que ele estava sentindo por causa da farsa. Conforme foi seguindo os rastros, o caçador já sabia para onde ela estava indo. Para o lago.

Com a rapidez de seus passos, não demorou muito para o caçador chegar até o lago. Devagar, ele caminhou cuidadosamente entre as folhagens com a intenção de pegar Marguerite de surpresa e aproveitar o momento de privacidade para despejar tudo o que estava sentindo e colocar um fim em todas as malditas dúvidas para poderem se acertar, em nome grande amor que sentiam um pelo outro e pelo bebê a caminho. Porém, quando chegou mais perto, Roxton ficou imóvel observando a bela morena sentada em uma pedra na margem do lago, os cabelos negros soltos dançavam com o vento, estava sem as botas e com as pontas dos pés tocando a água, parecia tão triste, olhando para o vazio na direção do lago, completamente desatenta dos perigos ao seu redor.

A herdeira suspirou como se estivesse se sentindo um pouco mais leve, levou as mãos ao rosto, enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou.

O caçador, atento a cada movimento dela, logo pensou que ela iria embora dali e, nesse momento, ele ameaçou dar um passo à frente do arbustos que o camuflavam para, finalmente, confronta-la. Mas Roxton não conseguiu se mexer quando viu que a herdeira começara a ser despir. O nobre ficou parado, olhando, lutando internamente contra seus próprios instintos. Apesar de tudo, o desejo por ela ainda o fazia perder a cabeça. O coração do caçador disparou e a respiração ficou pesada, deixando-o quase ofegante.

Peça por peça, a morena dobrou com zelo e pôs em cima da pedra; em seguida, se virou e foi caminhando tranquilamente para dentro do lago.

O dia só estava começando, mas seria daqueles de calor intenso. Por esse motivo, a herdeira decidiu entrar e encarar a água gelada, pois sentiu a necessidade de um banho - mesmo que fosse rápido, só para se sentir um pouco mais relaxada, logo ela iria enfrentar a decepção e o questionamento de seus amigos e o mais difícil: resolver a situação com o caçador. Por mais que ela o amasse havia muitos impedimentos os cercando e ainda mais depois da reação cega e violenta do nobre na noite anterior, em consequência das manipulações de sua rival; tudo só demonstrando o quanto o caçador era instável a comentários e fofocas, o que em Londres seria muito pior, então, o que seria dela se algo assim voltasse a acontecer, sem que ela pudesse se explicar? Pensava. Ali no meio daquele lago tranquilo de água escura, a cabeça de Marguerite parecia não querer parar de toturá-la com tantos problemas que a ameaçavam.

A morena pegou fôlego e mergulhou fundo, submersa os pensamentos vieram todos à tona como uma pedra pesada amarrada ao seu pé a levando cada vez mais para fundo.

—-

— Onde diabos essa mulher se meteu? - disse o caçador, já agoniado.

Os segundos se passaram como horas e a apreensão foi só aumentando.

No fundo do lago a água estava muito mais gelada, a herdeira tentou nadar o mais depressa que conseguia para a superfície quando, de repente, uma forte cãibra na perna direita a desestabilizou. O desespero foi de imediato, a herdeira lutava para sobreviver, movimentando os braços, tentando subir a todo custo, os pulmões já ardiam de tanto segurar o ar; até que não pôde mais e água lhe invadiu pela boca. A herdeira se debatia violentamente, desesperada, sufocando, já quase perdendo a consciência enquanto sua vida ia se esvaindo. Ela foi afundando cada vez mais e antes de fechar os olhos a bela sorriu ao ver o que o seu coração tanto desejou. O rosto do caçador. E então a escuridão a abraçou.

—-

— VAMOS, RESPIRE! MARGUERITE! Não faça isso comigo... Por favor... RESPIRE! DROGAAA! RESPIREEE! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ MORRER! Não posso te perder, meu amor... Não posso...

Desesperado, o Lorde tentava reanimar a morena lhe fazendo respiração boca a boca uma... duas... três... e ela não reagia. Mais uma vez ele tentou reanima-la, mas ela continuou inconsciente. Estava tão pálida... John já não sabia mais o que fazer. Completamente consternado, pegou a herdeira nos braços e a abraçou contra o seu peito e com toda a sua fé implorou a Deus para que não a levasse. Ele a sacudia em seus braços, desesperado. O nobre entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo da herdeira, encostou seu rosto no dela e as lágrimas caíram em meio a angústia e a tristeza de perde-la.

Determinado a não desistir de salvar a vida da herdeira, Roxton mais uma vez tomou Marguerite nos braços e fez respiração boca a boca, seguida de uma massagem cardíaca.

— Não me deixe, meu amor, não pode me deixar. - disse o caçador, tentando trazer a morena de volta, pelo seu amor.

Segundos se passaram e, para a felicidade do nobre, a herdeira deu um sobressalto tossindo forte, jogando para fora a água que estava em seus pulmões.

— Ah, graças a Deus! Eu não perdi você. Calma, calma... Respire devagar... Você vai ficar bem. Isso, assim... fique tranquila.

Ele a abraçou novamente, agora aliviado e muito feliz com Marguerite viva em seus braços.

A bela herdeira estava muito assustada pelo enorme susto, com os olhos arregalados, olhando para o nada. John, comovido, acariciou o rosto da morena e a consolou com um beijo na testa.

— Eu estou aqui, fique tranquila, o pior já passou.

Marguerite despertou do susto e encarou o homem que a segurava com tanto cuidado, e agora podia ver quem a salvou. A herdeira não ficou surpresa ao se deparar com o rosto do caçador com um semblante preocupado e até mesmo emocionado. _"Meu cavaleiro de armadura prateada"_ , pensou ela.

...

Eles ainda estavam na beira do lago. Marguerite cobriu o corpo com os braços, podia sentir a água fria sobre o seu corpo nu. O caçador também estava todo ensopado, pois havia pulado no lago de roupas, botas e tudo. Com cuidado, ele a pegou no colo e caminhou para perto da pedra onde estavam as roupas e a mochila dela.

Naquele momento a bela morena se sentia segura nos braços fortes daquele homem. Ela podia ver todo o amor dele refletindo sobre ela através do brilho intenso do olhar de Lorde Roxton.

Alguns passos à frente, chegando perto da grande pedra, Marguerite pediu para que ele a soltasse.

— John, me deixa pegar as minhas coisas.

— Você consegue ficar de pé? E melh...

— Não, não... Eu já estou bem. Como você mesmo disse, _"o pior já passou"_.

Ele lançou um olhar interrogativo e depositou a herdeira sobre a pedra ao lado de seus pertences. Marguerite pegou a mochila, retirou o hobby e o vestiu rapidamente. John a observou ainda em silêncio, confuso com seus sentimentos.

A herdeira abraçou o próprio corpo, agora coberto pela seda; apreensiva, lançou um olhar para o caçador de canto de olho. Roxton percebeu e levou a mão até o rosto da bela, segurando o seu queixo. Ela inclinou a cabeça para encara-lo.

— Marguerite.

— John, eu...

Uma voz (ou seria mais uma lembrança? Ela não soube diferenciar ao certo) veio à mente da herdeira. _"Não me deixe meu amor eu te amo"_ , era a voz do caçador chamando-a de volta da escuridão.

A morena se levantou, fechou os olhos e uma fina lágrima atravessou suas longas pestanas e desenhou o rosto até chegar a boca. A morena abriu os olhos e encarou o Lorde novamente. Antes que John pudesse perceber, a mulher se jogou em seus braços, o abraçando forte, se aninhando em seu peito largo. Roxton correspondeu o carinho da herdeira e a abraçou firme, em silêncio agradecendo a Deus internamente por lhe dar mais essa chance de viver o seu amor e formar uma família.

Marguerite levou a mão até o rosto do nobre e deixou escapar algo que precisava ser dito para lhe dar paz e tirar de vez a sensação de estar sufocando.

— Eu te amo. Te amo muito.

— Eu também te amo. Eu sei que temos muito o que conversar, mas olhe nos meus olhos, Marguerite, e escute bem: eu não vou permitir que mentiras, intrigas, segredos malditos... nada me separe de você ou do nosso filho.

— John, eu sei que eu te fiz sofrer muito. Me perdoe, mas tudo o que eu vi foi aquela miserável tramando contra mim e você completamente cego. Você sabe que fora desse platô eu tenho tudo contra mim, contra nós!

— Sim, eu sei, mas em nenhum momento eu disse que iria abandona-la. Eu vou estar do seu lado, já disse que se for necessário ficaremos aqui.

— Você diz isso agora. Não posso pedir para que sacrifique sua vida por mim.

— Eu não tenho vida sem você. Mas, me diga, o que diabos pensou que eu faria? Eu nunca iria troca-la por Diana. Ela é parte do meu passado, eu tenho consideração e um... certo remorso por tê-la iludido.

— Ah, por favor, ela não é nenhuma ingênua. E você caiu direitinho na conversa dela, então não me venha com "Marguerite minha vida é você". Frases bonitas não mudam as coisas...

— Marguerite, me deixe falar e esclarecer as coisas para que você pare de uma vez por todas de tirar conclusões baseadas no seu ciúme.

— CIÚMES?! EU? Ah, eu tenho que te lembrar da sua atitude selvagem de ontem à noite? Você quase matou o coitado do Jacob e destruiu o meu quarto e TUDO POR CIÚMES! Então não me venha com essa.

— ISSO TUDO FOI CULPA SUA, MARGUERITE.

Ela ficou em silêncio e se afastou do abraço; virou-se de costas para o caçador, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— A culpa é minha, não é? É sempre culpa da Marguerite. Típico.

John se aproximou e envolveu o braço na cintura fina da herdeira, enquanto a outra mão acariciava a barriga da bela.

— John, não...

— Shhhhh! – sussurrou com os lábios ao pé do ouvido da herdeira.

Com a voz calma e serena o caçador tranquilizou a bela morena.

— Ei, não vamos brigar. Estamos perdendo tempo com discussões tolas... O importante agora é cuidar bem do nosso filho que está crescendo dentro de você e que não tem culpa das confusões em que os pais se metem. Principalmente por causa da cabeça dura e teimosa da mãe dele. – brincou.

Ela sorriu... E acariciou o braço do Lorde, que a envolvia.

— Oh, John... Como se você fosse um santo.

— Ah, estou longe de ser um...

Ele deu leves beijos na têmpora e no pescoço e continuou a falar:

— Eu te amo, Marguerite. Vamos deixar esses desentendimentos para trás e você vai me prometer que nunca mais vai mentir para mim. Hum!?

Marguerite sorriu; mal podia conter a emoção. Mas não podia deixar sua personalidade de lado.

— Eu posso fazer um esforço. - respondeu ironicamente.

John a puxou e a virou de frente para ele. Marguerite respirou fundo, podia sentir aquele frio lhe subindo a espinha, os pelos do corpo se arrepiando em sinal da saudade do toque e do calor do corpo do caçador. E Lorde Roxton sentia o mesmo. Agora, ali, apreciando o lábios da mulher de fogo e aço.

— Um esforço? - com aquele olhar típico.

— Por agora é tudo o que posso te oferecer.

— Ah, mas depois te tudo o que você aprontou confesso que esperava mais...

— Oh, John... É claro que tem mais...

Ela ficou séria, de repente, e apoiou a cabeça no peito do caçador, que logo notou a mudança de humor da morena.

— O que foi, Marguerite? Não está se sentindo bem? Foi algo que eu disse?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar bem nos olhos dele.

— John é que.. É que eu pensei que você não ia me perdoar e agora está aqui sendo tão carinhoso. Se um dia eu achei que não merecia você, hoje eu tenho certeza.

Ele sorriu e depositou um beijo leve no lábio inferior da bela herdeira.

— Você se lembra quando o veneno de um escorpião te salvou do meu questionamento sobre os seus sentimentos?

— Sim, eu lembro. Escorpião bem oportuno... Mas o que isso tem a ver?

— Eu cheguei aqui e fiquei te observando. A melhor parte foi quando você tirou a roupa...

— John...

— Bem, eu estava muito nervoso, com raiva, provavelmente diria um monte de coisas das quais me arrependeria mais tarde.

— Hum... Não seria a primeira vez. - disse a herdeira, se lembrando das palavras de raiva que o caçador disse quando ficaram presos em uma caverna.

— É, eu sei... Enfim, quando eu te tirei da água e você não reagiu eu pensei que tinha te perdido, mas você está aqui... Eu não vou desperdiçar essa chance.

Marguerite ficou emocionada. Ambos ficaram se olhando e, antes mesmo que dessem conta, já estavam completamente entregues um ao outro, não havia mais necessidade de palavras; o beijo foi doce, delicado, de puro amor. Tudo o que eles queriam naquele momento era matar a saudade de sentir o corpo um do outro.

Ela se sentia totalmente presa a ele. O caçador sentiu o desejo ficando cada vez mais difícil de controlar. Ele levou o calor dos seus lábios da boca até pescoço comprido da bela morena em seus braços e voltou de novo para seus lábios, agora com um beijo mais intenso. Ela segurava rosto dele entre suas mãos e dava o máximo de si naquele beijo.

Nessa hora, nenhum sentia mágoa ou ódio, nada de ruim que pudesse acabar com aquele momento. Os beijos, as carícias, os olhares... só demonstravam as coisas boas que sentiam, o amor selvagem e puro ao mesmo tempo e a paixão cega e sem limites. Ele a abraçava, implorando o calor de seu corpo.

— Eu te amo. Você é linda.

Emocionada, Marguerite abriu um sorriso sincero de ponta a ponta. A bela morena retribuiu as palavras de amor de Lorde Roxton com um beijo e ali, às margens do lago, o lugar favorito de ambos, ficaram se amando sem se preocupar com mais nada a não ser viver aquele momento.

/


End file.
